The Heart that Truly Loves Never Forgets
by karry4harry
Summary: A Chicago lawyer is sent on a business trip to San Francisco - a trip which leads to the crumbling of his life and the loss of his past. In a twist of fate, Bella Swan helps Edward Cullen emerge from the rubble and forge a new life. But can a past be truly left behind? Can the heart remember what the mind cannot? AH BxE. Epilogue Posted.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I had this idea and when I started the words just kept on coming. I am still writing Page Turner, but I'm interested to know what you think of this.

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. They are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Copyright: karry4harry 2011**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adrift<span>**

1. You're Out

"Hey, would you mind turning that up?" The Chicago native shouted above the cacophony of car horns, all expressing their owner's agitation at the convoy of cars backed up along the Bayshore Freeway, which had essentially become a new Alcatraz. Truth be told, the occupant of the back seat of the Taxi was just as agitated, if not more so, then the rest of his fellow prisoners.

Tony Masen had come to San Francisco under duress. A future partner of his father's law firm, Stone Masen, a firm that had truly built itself a substantial reputation, his shoulders carried all the burdens, and expected remunerations, of the Volturi/ Vista dealings. On any normal day, the chance to oversee a major deal for the firm was welcomed by Tony, but this was not a normal day.

"Who you rooting for?" The driver queried above the commentators arguing over some stat. Before Tony could answer, the driver's rolling eyes found Tony's in the rear view mirror. "Pfft… Don't even answer that. It was a stupid question. The accent is a dead give-away!"

"_Is my accent really that strong?" _Tony thought, but pushed it to the back of his mind as his ears caught the score.

"No homers yet, then."

The driver added his own commentary on the game as he rubbed his unshaven chin and merged into a lane moving, if possible, even slower than the previous.

"Nope," Tony muttered trying to hide his growing aggravation at, not just the driver's company, but his situation in general.

Against all the odds, the Chicago Cubs had _finally_ made the World Series and were playing the New York Yankees. Yes. Tony's home team were playing in the World Series, the first game at that, and his family were sitting in front row seats, while he was stuck in the back seat of a shitty rundown cab.

Sighing, Tony pulled out his iPhone (a little forcefully) and messaged a contact who he knew would provide him with another sort of rundown – a rundown of the game. Emmett, his sister's fiancé, who also happened to be his best friend and law school companion, would understand his plight and surely take pity on his "sorry ass". In fact, Emmett would have been travelling with Tony if Rosalie hadn't played "Daddy's little Princess" to get him out of the trip, something that Emmett knew Tony was pissed about. Then again, Emmett liked to piss Tony off, so when Tony texted:

**Update?**

Emmett replied:

**It's not too overcast, not too cold. Goldilocks, beside me, says I'm just right.**

Rolling his eyes and gritting his teeth, Tony seriously contemplated just consulting the net, but, even if he didn't realise it, he wasn't so much interested in game stats, but experiencing the game with his family. Tony persisted.

**I'd say screw you, but I don't think Goldilocks needs encouragement. What should I know about the BASEBALL?**

He received some respite when the taxi suddenly lurched to life and began moving towards the city.

**Cubs have got one on first and second. Two outs. Damn tough game, but Cubs are holding strong. Crowd are behind them. Keep it together, man. You'll be here for game three. Now go kick some Italian butt!**

And there was the reason why Emmett was Tony's best friend. He could be a real pain in the ass, but he was there whenever you needed him and he always had your back. Tony chuckled as he responded and breathed a sigh of relief as the driver steered the cab off the Bayshore and into the heart of the city.

**Thanks, man. Keep me posted.**

Tony had been to San Francisco on only one other occasion and then, his trip had been one of pleasure rather than business. Passing through the city, the curves of his girlfriend had been a sufficient distraction from the windy, hilly roads that channelled the various buildings. Now, staring out of the smeared cab window, Tony developed an appreciation for his bright and quirky surroundings that were a stark contrast to the grey rigidity that he was more accustomed to.

"Dempster is looking on target for a good one," the cabbie piped up, once again. Registering the cabbie's eyes on him in the rear view, Tony avoided the urge to run a hand through his hair, so typical of him when irritated, and decided to appease the guy at the wheel. After all, if he wanted to make this meeting, it was better to have the person chauffeuring as a friend rather than an enemy and to have his hair looking mildly presentable.

"That's good. We need him to have a good series."

"Yeah, you do. I mean, the Yankees are looking strong. Hey, which restaurant did you say it was, again?" The driver shut off the radio without notice, turned and faced Tony when he pulled up at a red light.

"Eternity," Tony enunciated, his patience, rather unfairly, wearing thin. "Eternity, on Geary."

A whistle echoed around the cab as it took off.

"I hear it's a nice joint."

"I wouldn't know," Tony responded, shortly. But Tony did know his client, Jane and if she had anything to do with picking the location for this meeting then it was bound to be top of the class.

"Yeah, my girl read about it in the Chronicle the other day and she's been dropping hints that I should take her there for our anniversary." Tony remained tight lipped, the tension in his jaw growing with every word. Couldn't the driver see that he wasn't interested in conversation? Couldn't he take a hint?

"_You should have requested a car," _Tony internally chastised.

The sound of an incoming text mildly abated his annoyance.

**Bases loaded and I'm not talking about Goldilocks and me ;)**

Tony shook his head, but inside he was grinning. Surprisingly, he'd become immune to Emmett's comments relating to his younger sister, but God would need to seriously help any other guy who came close to talking about her in such a fashion. They'd have to contend with Tony and Emmett.

"Someone giving you updates?"

Tony simply raised an eyebrow as he switched his phone to silent and the eyes in the mirror flicked back to the road. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard the driver mumble, "Who holds a meeting while the World Series is on, anyway?"

"_People who don't give a shit about sport." _

Jane Vista, a world class model, had been dealing with Stone Masen for two years now and those two years had seen her fame heighten. You would most probably describe Jane as a friend of friend of Eleazar Stone's family. Most influential families had some contact with others in the Chicago area. When Jane had walked into the Stone Masen office, her piercing blue eyes, which had crippled many a man when he gazed upon her pictures and magazine spreads, had instantly been attracted to Tony and further prodding had led her to discover his name. Tony's father wasn't going to deny a potentially significant customer her particular wish and so Tony acquired a new client… much to his dismay. Yes, Jane was attractive if you preferred the stick thin model types, but Tony didn't and her startling narrow blue eyes, on more than one occasion, had freaked him out. When Emmett had asked Tony what his problem with Jane was, Tony had surprised himself with his admission.

"It's like she's Gollum and I'm the One Ring, Em. She looks at me like that!"

Emmett hadn't held back his laughter and had patronisingly and rather heavily slapped Tony on the shoulder.

"Aw, man, now that's a bit _precious!_"

Tony was grateful when the opportunity arose to dangle Tanya on his arm in front of Jane. Jane's stare had been nothing compared with the look Tanya had given Jane and, since then, the task of working with Jane had been far less… daunting. Just as Jane had been naive to Tony's disinterest, she also seemed to have no knowledge of sport and neither, Tony guessed, did the gentleman who Jane had asked him to meet with.

The Volturi fashion label had been prominent in Italy for at least five years (according to Tony's secretary's research) and they had every desire to enter the American market and saw their opportunity to do so by hiring Tony's client. A well-known model, such as Jane, could be viewed as their ticket to universal acclaim. Their one problem – Jane knew what they wanted and saw this as her opportunity to feed her bank account. Obviously, it was Tony's duty to see that the latter was achieved and formalised in a contract and Jane had told him as much when she called two days prior and told him to meet her in San Francisco while the Volturi brothers were in the country.

"That'll be forty-five."

Tony was shaken out of his recollections and back into the present by the cabbie's curt remark.

He took a quick glance at his surroundings and noticed the distinctive facades and pastel coloured apartment blocks that Google Earth had recently shown him. Any doubt that he was not in the right location was eradicated when the rather elegant sign of the Eternity Restaurant was highlighted by a fleeting ray of sun.

"How much?" Tony queried, while rummaging his wallet out of his pants pocket.

"Forty-five and the meter is still ticking."

Tony easily found President Grant's face and placed the cash in the driver's outstretched fingers.

"Keep the change," he grumbled, before gathering his light coat and briefcase, stepping out onto the sidewalk and determinedly walking towards the entrance to Eternity.

He never made it to the door smoothly.

A sharp force rammed into Tony's side, causing him to drop his briefcase and steady himself against a lamp post.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" A scratchy male voice yelled scathingly from the ground.

Tony looked at the pavement and met the steel grey eyes of a guy about his own age dressed in a waiter's attire. Luckily, his coat had appeared to cushion his landing and save his pressed black pants from getting marked. His dirty blonde hair was riddled with gel and not a strand had moved out of place from his fall. Tony righted himself and offered a hand to help the guy off the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Tony offered as a way of apology.

"No shit!" The guy answered, not having to move his head an inch to meet Tony's affronted stare. "I turn up looking like this and the boss'll fire me! I don't know if you can understand this, but I need this job."

Tony really didn't know what to say. Taking a step back and collecting himself, he moved towards the door, conscious of the time, and held it open to offer his apologies before heading to his meeting.

"You look fine, man. Once again, I'm sorry."

"_I'm not,"_ James Hughes thought as he watched today's sucker walk in past the ornate grandfather clock to be seated. His face adorned with a satisfied grin, James checked that no one down the road near the popular gas station was watching before extracting a fine black leather wallet from his coat pocket and examining its contents. His eyes bulged when they fell upon the black American Express card and a few Benjamins. While he usually picked the finely dressed people to target, today he'd scored a big one. He hadn't been lying when he told the guy that he needed his job as a waiter at Eternity. Without it, he wouldn't be pocketing decent amounts of cash and handing credit cards over to Vicki each night in exchange for _other jobs_.

"Yes, I'll make sure to toast you tonight in the kitchens, Anthony Masen," James said to himself as he pocketed his prize and moved towards the steamy kitchen entrance, having no idea just how heated things were about to become.

-()-()-()-

"Right this way, Sir. The two gentlemen have already been seated. I understand that you are expecting one other."

"Yes," Tony answered, trailing the Maître 'D as he led him to an isolated corner of the restaurant, adorned with ornately framed landscapes. Two men with thick black hair sat whispering and sipping glasses of red wine.

"_The Volturi Brothers," _Tony surmised, readying his hand for greetings.

Very professionally they stood up to greet him, but Tony was quite unnerved by the wide eyes and smile etched on the face of the man with pencilled eyebrows.

"Gentlemen, I'm Tony Masen and I'm here to assist Miss Vista in these negotiations." Tony moved from the smooth hand of one brother rather apprehensively to the one that unnerved him. It was the one who unnerved him that spoke in a sickly, mellow tone as he firmly grasped Tony's hand.

"Ah, Tony, a pleasure to meet you. I am Aro and this is my brother, Marcus. Jane is not coming?"

Tony motioned with his head that they should sit down, mainly to escape Aro's reach and regain the use of his hand, before responding.

"Miss Vista, as I understand it, should be here momentarily."

Up until then, Tony hadn't noticed Marcus' eyes scrutinising his tie and met his stare with a quizzical one of his own. Marcus responded with a twitch of his lips and an unexpected remark.

"Armani tie. It's a good choice for you and the colour brings out the green of your eyes."

_"..."_

Tony hadn't even considered feeling self-conscious during such meetings, but that was definitely what he was feeling as a beverage menu appeared before him. Appreciative of the diversion, his eyes looked to those of the waiter and found a familiar shade of grey.

"Would you like a drink, Sir?" The waiter grinned with a glimmer in his eye.

Tony couldn't help, but respond by raising his brow. Being met by such a smug expression nearly tipped him over the edge and made him want to purchase a vodka martini (shaken, not stirred).

"I'll have the…" But Tony didn't get the opportunity to finish his order.

Just liked he'd felt before he'd entered the restaurant, a huge force threw him to the ground. Vibrations wracked his body as sounds of broken glass pierced the choir of screams echoing around the restaurant. Tony added his own groan when the edge of an ornate gold frame landed directly on his shin sending shards of pain up his leg.

_Strike one._

Gritting his teeth and grimacing, he smelt the blood before he saw it. The cocky waiter was unconscious and on the floor, a river of blood cascading down his gel covered hair and onto the gold frame that had cut his head. Tony tried to reach for something to grasp as the tremors of what he now recognised as an earthquake grew more intense and soon the smell of blood became intermingled with smoke. Flashes of light and painful screams made the hairs on Tony's arms stand on end. With shaking hands, he tried to find his cell, but a new round of shakes forced his sweaty hand forward and propelled the phone across the room, near the kitchen door.

_Strike two._

"Shit!" He groaned, wiping his brow and trying to shuffle towards the kitchen.

He registered the heat and then he saw the flames… and they were engulfing the room.

A million thoughts bombarded his head, but the most prominent was to get out of this place – get outside. Shuffling back and trying to keep the pressure off his leg, he tried to seek out the Volturi brothers, but amidst the smoke and dust they were nowhere to be seen. The only person in the vicinity was the flattened waiter. Tony's heart pounded in his ears as the flames began to encroach and his conscious initiated a war with his survival instincts.

His conscious won and despite everything that had happened with the waiter, Tony gritted his teeth and tried to use his shirt to shield his mouth as he pulled the waiter along the hardwood floor, all-the-while dodging falling plaster and shattering glass. His lungs ached and prickled with every intake of breath and they screamed for oxygen when the earth threw him against a centre column. Head against the floor, Tony shook of his own accord as he witnessed the flames descend.

"_You've got to get out, Tony!"_

Gasping for breath, he realised that he couldn't continue to pull the dead weight of the waiter and apprehensively let go. With every ounce of energy that he had, he focused his eyes on the door before him, but no matter how much time passed, it never appeared any closer. He prayed that a rocket would just come and push him forward and for a moment it felt as though his prayers had been answered when blistering heat amassed at his left ankle and continued to spread up his leg. He heard his scream before his brain even registered that the flames had caught him. Adrenalin like he'd never felt before awakened every muscle in his body and coerced them to push his body forward. Tony could see the doors and, though they appeared dim compared with his surroundings, they were his only hope. He crawled and crawled and nearly collapsed with exhaustion as his hands met the smooth tiled floor of the entrance.

Just when he thought his plight was over, a new wave of tremors rocked Tony's world.

Time closed in on him as the grandfather clock by the door fell away from its fastenings.

_Strike three…_

-()-()-()-

Something wasn't right and Emmett knew it. Murmurs had suddenly erupted all over the stadium and a woman two rows in front of them had just passed out.

"Em, what's going on?" Rosalie leant over and whispered.

Both she and Emmett received an answer when the man behind them consulted his cell.

"Shit! There's been a massive earthquake in San Francisco!"

Rosalie gasped and gripped Emmett's stiff arm.

"Em, check if he's ok!"

Rosalie didn't have to ask twice. Emmett's fingers flew across the touch screen.

**You safe, Tony?**

He never received a reply.

* * *

><p>What's the verdict? Is it a hit or a miss?<p>

Karry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope that you enjoyed chapter 1. Let me know what you think of chapter 2.  
><strong>

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. They are the intellectual property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Copyright: karry4harry 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Adrift<strong>

**2. Burned**

The halls of Haborview Medical Centre weren't labelled enough for Isabella's liking. She'd spent the last ten minutes trying to find her way to the Burns Centre. Anxiety caused her breaths to come out short and fast and her head was filled with that typical hospital smell - you know, the one indicative of an overly sterile environment. She'd recently hurried down yet another narrow corridor hoping that it would lead her to her destination.

"_Why didn't you listen to the nurse more carefully?"_

Isabella berated herself and stomped her foot when the corridor came to an end and she was greeted, yet again, by a sign pointing her in the direction from which she had just come. She had never been good at directions and now, more than ever, Isabella wished that she had inherited her father's ability to navigate a forest while blindfolded. Running a hand through her hair and biting down hard on her lip, Isabella closed her eyes and tried to retrace her path from reception to this deserted corridor. Her converse clad foot tapping against the tiled floor acted like a metronome and her intake of air soon kept time with its beat.

But her recollections were pushed into submission when the doors at the end of the hall abruptly swung open, disturbing the calm just as noticeably as an out of place clash of a cymbal. Isabella's eyes snapped open and zoned in on the organised mayhem before her. Paramedics, nurses and doctors circled the gurney being wheeled swiftly up the corridor, each having some role to play in attending to the poor person draped across it. Pumping… dabbing… monitoring… and they were getting closer.

Isabella realised this, but her body just would not move. It felt as though her legs were weighed down with cement anchors that held her in her place, right in the path of the medical convoy and their cargo - the body being kept alive by the people pushing air into it. She was numb to everything except the ever progressing image before her. The few seconds that it took for the gurney to reach her felt like an age as life – that poor person's life- seemed to move in slow motion.

She must have been ignorant to the medics' calls for her to move, because Isabella was soon forced to the side by a pair of strong arms and met with the aggravated stares of those who wheeled the person past her – a man, she decided… or what was left of him.

Isabella stifled a gasp. As the trolley moved past her and down the corridor from which she had just come, the image of the patient remained engrained in her mind's eye. Large, red burns peeked out from behind gauze running down the left side of his body and marred the left side of his face. Spots of blood speckled what appeared to be the remnants of a white business shirt and matted singed and soot filled hair.

"_What has this guy been through?"_

Isabella couldn't help but be intrigued and drawn to the injured man. Her mind instantly began trying to piece together his story. What had he looked like? Who was he, really? Where were the people who loved him, right now?

That one question instantly turned inward, hitting close to home and her inner voice called out, "_Jake._"

She needed to find the burns centre.

Struck by an epiphany, Isabella briskly retraced her steps in an attempt to catch up with the gurney crew, not daring to break into a run for fear that she would then need her own gurney. Isabella's mind logically argued that following a burns patient would lead her to the burns unit and her logic, in this case, was not flawed.

Her spirits were instantly lifted when she finally stepped foot into the Burns Centre, but her heart ached for the man who'd been the reason for her arrival. Even as the gurney disappeared, Isabella stared at the place where it had so recently been, wondering if the medics could keep the man alive, or if the man would want to be alive if he ever woke up. She felt inexplicably pulled in his direction and, at the same time, felt immensely guilty for neglecting Jacob. With a newfound resolve, Isabella moved towards the nurse's station where two nurses stood perusing a file.

"Excuse me," she hastily sought their attention, slightly breathless. Two pairs of eyes instantly responded. "I came in with Jacob Black." She swallowed back the sticky liquid coating her mouth. "Is he being treated? Is he okay?"

Miranda Cope understood all too well the expression on the young woman's face. The brunette's wide brown eyes probably reflected her own when she had learned of the devastation in San Francisco a few hours ago. Andy Cope, Miranda's son, and his family resided in the city and when she couldn't get in contact with them she'd feared the worse. She'd barely been able to keep her emotions at bay as she'd attended to patients and she'd barely been able to contain her immense joy when she'd received a text from Andy confirming that they were all right. Looking at the girl in front of her and seeing the way that her troubled eyes had followed the recently airlifted patient who had somehow been extricated from the disaster zone, Miranda wondered if he was Jacob Black and she his wife. She didn't have time to ask. Julie Hendricks, her protégé, immediately tried to assist the girl.

"One moment and I'll tell you. Black, did you say?" Julie clarified, directing her attention to the computer screen.

Impatient and Isabella weren't two things usually said in the same sentence, but her nerves were raw.

"He wouldn't have been admitted that long ago. Surely you would have seen him!"

Miranda, sensing Isabella's agitation, addressed her in a calm manner.

"Dear, is your Jacob the person who was recently transported in from the San Francisco disaster zone? If he is, I'm sorry to say that we know just as much as you do at the moment. The doctors are attending to him."

Miranda wasn't pleased to see that her words only served to increase the girl's restless state.

"No. No. Jake… Jake…"

"Has already been attended to and is in room seventeen down the hall," Julie interrupted and Isabella instantly stilled.

"Can I see him?" She questioned quietly.

"That depends on who you are," Julie smiled, causing Isabella's brow to furrow. "It says here that he was asking for Izzy…"

"That's me," Isabella stated emphatically and, without even being asked to, produced her ID. Being a policeman's daughter, she knew that certain legalities had to be upheld.

"Yes. You may see him," Miranda responded. "Just be aware that he might be drowsy because of the pain medication."

Isabella nodded and quickly turned to make her way down the hall, but, having ascertained that Jake had been attended to, unanswered questions held her back.

Miranda Cope, unlike Julie, wasn't surprised when Izzy, biting her lip, moved back towards the desk.

"Yes, dear," Miranda prodded when Izzy didn't say anything.

"Um," Isabella muttered, running a hand through her hair, awkwardly, wondering if it was really her place to ask what she was about to. Perhaps it was the extra adrenalin flowing through her veins, but Isabella, unlike any other day, felt compelled to continue.

"The man just wheeled in, he's from San Francisco?"

"Yes," Nurse Cope replied and Isabella didn't miss her sombre tone.

"What happened?"

Miranda couldn't help that her eyes widened slightly at the girl's question.

"_How could she not have heard?"_ Was the first thought that entered her mind, but then she soon realised that the poor thing had probably been swept up in a tide of her own concerns that she'd be cut off from the rest of the world.

"Earthquake," Miranda whispered, still affected by the twists and turns of her afternoon. "9.1."

Isabella's jaw dropped and she felt her insides twist. She knew what 9.1 on the Richter Scale amounted to – devastation. While San Francisco, in recent times, had earthquake proofed many buildings, there was only so much proofing that could be done. The man on the gurney was the embodiment of that statement and imagining his ordeal only added to the unsettling feelings patrolling Isabella's body.

Slightly stunned and knowing that she could do nothing for the victims of the quake in that moment, she whispered, "Thanks," before heading down the hall, resolved to be with the person who she could help – Jacob.

Isabella stalled when she reached room seventeen, realising that Jake did not need to see her frantic and unsettled. She found her reflection in the glass of the floral picture on the wall and, once satisfied that she had obtained a relatively composed expression, tentatively walked into the room. A spare bed stood closest to her and on its other side was another bed. Jake was its occupant… but it wasn't the Jake that Isabella was accustomed to seeing. It wasn't the Jake who had boisterously called her Izzy from their very first combined effort at a mud pie all those years ago.

This Jake lay silent and still, which afforded Isabella the opportunity to appraise him. He was too still, which Isabella surmised was probably due to the pain medication. His thick, shoulder length black hair was pushed back from his face and spread out against a large, white pillow. His whole right arm was heavily bandaged and Isabella thanked her lucky stars that Jake's injuries were only limited to one area, unlike the man from San Francisco. Isabella couldn't believe that she was even considering Jacob Black to look peaceful and delicate and she was made wholly aware of why such a thing was hard to consider when Jacob's eyes flew open and he yelled, "Boo!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" She brought her hand to her heart. Once the initial shock had abated and she took in the impish grin on Jake's sun kissed face, she had to restrain herself from walloping him with her handbag as his deep laughter filled the room.

"You should have seen your face," he cackled and then stopped when he recognised that his movements weren't helping the condition of his arm.

"You're such an ass, Jacob Black!" Isabella grumbled, but Jacob only found it endearing. "I've been worried like crazy and then you decide to test my already shaky nerves!"

She dropped her bag to the floor, fell into the chair beside the bed and ran her hands through her already messed up hair.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Iz. I just couldn't resist," Jake pouted. "You know me…"

"Yeah, I should have known better than to think that you might actually look _serious_, for once!"

Jake scoffed and lifted up his bandaged arm, wincing slightly.

"Come on, Iz, this is evidence that I _am_ serious – seriously hot!"

Isabella rolled her eyes and gave the impression that she was not amused, but inside she was smiling. If Jacob was joking around, then it meant that he was on the mend. He'd been extremely quiet when she'd driven him in after the incident.

"Well, someone's feeling better," she remarked, finally have one reason to smile.

Jacob was glad to see Isabella more cheerful. At the same time, though, he knew her too well and saw behind her façade. He knew that Isabella incorrectly was assuming the blame for his injury when it was no one's fault but his own.

"Iz, I'm fine. Really," he offered as a way of reassurance.

Isabella's shoulders slumped and she shook her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you and Dad try and barbeque. The Cubs making the World Series was miracle enough."

Jacob grinned at her and patted, with his good arm, the left side of the bed. Isabella looked up at him from beneath her lashes before obliging him and taking her requested seat.

"Now you listen up, Iz," Jacob said with feeling, "Quit beating yourself up about the barbeque. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm glad that it was me barbequing when the gas cylinder exploded and not you, okay?"

Jacob's wide ebony eyes implored Isabella to concede. Even though it had been her idea for Jacob and his Dad, Billy, to come over and watch the World Series with her and her Dad, she knew that Jacob needed to know that she wasn't taking the blame. He'd always looked out for her. He'd always been her sun.

"Okay."

The constrains on her chest seemed to loosen slightly.

"See, you're always entitled to my opinion," Jake quipped with a wink and mocked punched Isabella on the shoulder. "Now, on to more important things… who won the game?"

"That's what's more important?" Isabella raised an eyebrow. Jake grinned widely in response. "I have no idea. I was too busy making phone calls…"

"Oh, Iz, please tell me you didn't call her and get her worried?"

"She has a right to know, Jacob. I'd want to know if my fiancé was in the hospital," Isabella argued.

Jake had to stop himself from using his right hand to rub his forehead. The last thing he wanted was for Leah to find out.

"Please tell me that she is not coming home. She's worked so hard on that campaign."

"Don't worry," Isabella enunciated. "She knows that you're in good hands. It was that alone that allowed me to convince her to stay in New York and continue with her marketing pitch."

Jacob looked at the girl he'd known for the best part of twenty-two years with immense gratitude and wondered why no other guy had ever seen her the same way that he did. Well, not in the brother – sister sense (he cringed at that thought), but as the beautiful, selfless person that she was.

"Thanks, Iz," he sighed and settled back down on his pillows. "You've thought of nearly everything…"

"Why do I get the feeling that there's a "But" coming?"

"Because there is." Jacob closed his eyes and smiled, but even with his eyes shut, he could picture the expression plastered across his friends face – the look of an aggravated, cute puppy.

"But…" Isabella prompted.

"But I would _seriously_ love a Coke right now."

Jacob's ears registered what sounded very much like an irritated huff and a few grumbled words above distancing footfalls. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, but he grinned at the thought of being burned for a second time that day.

-()-()-()-

"Mickey, I think that I've found another," Firemen Tyler Crowley called from the back of the ashy remains of the Eternity Restaurant.

Mickey Newton, hearing his co-worker, wiped the visor of his helmet with his sleeve and meandered his way across the obstacle ridden and weakened floor. All the while, his recollections of what the place had looked like when he'd dated his now wife filled his mind - warm colours contrasted against white table cloths, soft lighting and cosy seats. Now, one colour dominated: Grey. A sense of melancholy permeated all of San Francisco, but especially this place. The restaurant had lost its life and so had some of its occupants. Exhaling, Mickey tried to prepare himself for what he knew Tyler was about to show him.

As Mickey approached Tyler, he knew that he had indeed found another victim of the earthquake and subsequent fire.

"Any hint of identification?" Mickey queried, crouching down beside Tyler.

Tyler shook his head.

"Nothing on the… hold on."

Tyler's gloved hand removed what appeared to be the remnants of a black leather wallet and carefully handed it to Mickey.

As delicately as possible, Mickey tried to pry open the melded seams and eventually, he managed to do so enough to the view the wallet's partially melted contents. Uneasiness settled over him as he placed a name to the remains beside him and his shoulders grew heavy. The poor guy had burned in what would have been like hell.

"Get Eric in here," Mickey sighed, staring at the charcoal floor.

While Mickey knew deep down that he and his city could recover, he didn't know if the family of Anthony Masen ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>Intrigued? I hope so. I'd love to know what you think.<strong>

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep

"Thank you, Miranda," Dr Banner sighed, taking the steaming cup of coffee from Nurse Cope's hands and, with what little energy he had left, gently lowering himself into the nearest chair. He hummed as the caffeine met his lips and began refuelling his sleep deprived body.

Dr Banner's early morning shift had been relatively quiet and spent mostly on checking patients already admitted to the wards. He had prepared himself to be inundated with television and radio programs tracking the score in the World Series, but he could not have prepared himself for the news of the earthquake in San Francisco and the subsequent need to attend to airlifted victims of the disaster.

"What a day," he murmured, looking at nothing in particular. "What a day."

Nurse Cope agreed that the statement deserved repeating - especially knowing that Bruce Banner had spent hours upon hours trying and eventually succeeding to keep poor John Smith alive. With severe third degree burns, broken bones and a concussion, John Smith's chance of survival had been slim, but Bruce's efforts had insured that he had survived, thus far. For his efforts he deserved so much more than a simple cup of instant coffee, but it was all that she could offer him.

Bruce took another sip of coffee, looked down at the dirty liquid and sighed.

"We really need to purchase a coffee machine."

Miranda smiled minutely and watched as he rested the cup on the table beside him, leant back in his chair and let sleep take over him.

She only hoped that John Smith in the ICU was given peace in his sleep, as well.

-()-()-()-

In her bed at home, Isabella Swan's mind refused to shut down. Her thoughts chopped and changed between the incident with Jacob and the barbeque – his red and blistered forearm - to the image of the quake victim – his red, blistered and bruised body and the tubes working to keep him alive. Her stomach twisted and turned when she pictured the unknown, battered and bruised man.

Despite what she had seen of him, she couldn't help but try and picture him in a different life before the earth shattering events of the day. In her thoughts he had a smiling, carefree face and glistening eyes that looked at his family with the occasional annoyance, but never really being able to hide the love that he had for them.

Her thoughts went out to his family. She knew how lost and pained she had felt trying to find Jacob after his relatively minor incident this afternoon. She couldn't begin to think of the man's family and the uncertainty and pain that was now permeating their lives. Isabella could only hope that word would reach them of their son's whereabouts and that they could be united to help him through his gruelling rehabilitation.

As the wind rustled the leaves of the tree outside her bedroom window, Isabella thanked God that Jacob was at home and safe with his family, but she also felt compelled to make God a promise. She promised to be at the Burns Centre when Jake went for his check-up in three days' time and, in turn, to check-up on the quake victim who wouldn't leave her thoughts. Isabella closed her eyes and found peace in her promise and in her dreams of a different world where she knew the smiling man behind the burns.

* * *

><p>I've decided that I'm going to write short sharp chapters and, fingers crossed, I hope to update daily.<p>

Let me know what you think.

All the best,

Karry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

* * *

><p>"Well, that arm of yours is healing quite nicely, Mr. Black," Doctor Banner said after carefully removing the bandages. "With continued treatment you should have very minimal scarring."<p>

"Good to hear, Doc…"

With confirmation that Jacob's arm was healing well, Isabella's mind drowned out the conversation between Jake and Doctor Banner and drifted to thoughts of the other person she'd promised to see. She hadn't been able to think straight for the three days that she'd been away from the hospital and, more than once, she had contemplated making the drive from the suburbs of Seattle and into the city just to see the quake victim. Now, he was somewhere in the same building and she was itching to see if he was okay.

"Hey, Iz? Iz? Earth to Iz?" A grinning Jacob shook Isabella in an attempt to get her attention. When her startled eyes met his, Jacob shook his head and spoke to the doctor. "She's prone to spacing out and floating off into her own little world. Should I be concerned?"

Isabella shoved Jacob's good arm and Doctor Banner laughed.

"I'd be more concerned for your wellbeing then hers given the look that she's giving you right now, young man."

"Doctor Banner knows what he is talking about. Speaking of which, how much longer will you be fixing up Jake's arm?" Isabella asked, hoping to find the time that she needed to make her visit without Jake knowing.

For some reason, for which she couldn't pinpoint, her visit with the patient from San Francisco just felt like something that she couldn't share with Jacob, or anyone else for that matter. Perhaps she was concerned about what those closest to her might think of her visiting some stranger in a hospital or the connection that she felt to that stranger. Perhaps it was the fact that she wanted something in her life that was her own – something that wasn't shared with Charlie, Jacob or Leah.

"Probably about twenty minutes," the doctor replied, giving Isabella the opportunity she required.

"Jake, would you mind if I met you in the waiting room? I'd rather not watch, well…"

"Say no more, Iz. I know what happens when you get queasy," Jacob interceded. "Take a walk and I'll meet you out there."

A smile found form on Isabella's face as she scurried out of the room and to the waiting area and its reception desk, which was manned - she was pleased to see - by the kind, older nurse from the other day.

"How can I help you today, dear?" Nurse Cope queried when she recognised the pretty brunette approach the desk a little flustered and with a pink hue to her cheeks.

Isabella hesitated in her response, reconsidering her earlier decisions. Would this nurse think that she was some psycho stalker of unconscious hospital patients? Would her request be denied? Nevertheless, even though her throat was dry, and that she wasn't one to come out from behind her shield, Isabella knew that she had to at least ask.

"Umm, the man from San Francisco that was wheeled in the other day, I don't know what you can tell me due to confidentiality and all, but" Isabella began softly, "Is he okay?"

Miranda Cope was genuinely taken aback by the girl's concern. Those words were certainly not the ones that she had expected to hear. Too often, in her experience, the youth of today were quite self-centred, rarely showing concern for those outside of their immediate circle. The girl, with wide, chocolate brown eyes, was clearly different. She had, quite rightly, considered the notion of confidentiality, but Nurse Cope, having tried to search for some relation of John Smith's only to have failed with each contact, was keen to see if this girl could provide the patient with the minimal interaction and care that had proven, on many occasion, to be the difference between someone waking up and making a recovery.

Isabella's fears of rejection flooded her thoughts when Nurse Cope didn't respond instantly. She was about to tell the nurse not to worry about answering, when she replied, "He's in the ICU, dear. Would you like to see him?"

Did she want to see him? Yes. She did. However, she found it really strange that, given that she wasn't his relation, she would be allowed to visit him in the ICU.

"Isn't his family only allowed in?"

Nurse Cope's blue eyes spoke the words before she said them.

"Yes… but he has no one. We don't even know who he is."

Isabella's chest panged. The man was all alone.

Nurse Cope's lips twitched as if she was unsure of how her words would be greeted.

"Hospital volunteers are allowed in, too."

Isabella's previously soft eyes greeted Nurse Cope's with a firm resolve.

"Where do I sign up?"

She wasn't going to let him go through this alone.

With all the forms signed, Isabella promised Nurse Cope to see her the next morning, just as Jacob entered the waiting area.

As Miranda Cope watched the two people's retreating forms, she thanked whatever higher power there was for giving her hope in the form of Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick update!<strong>

**Reviews _give me hope_ that I'm doing something right. **

**Hope that you like what you're reading. **

**Karry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight, but I hope that you are enjoying this story with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

><p>Though she had experienced one of her most exasperating days at work and been stuck in traffic for most of the afternoon, Isabella couldn't find any lingering aggravation within herself as she stepped into the Burns Centre and was greeted with Nurse Cope's smile.<p>

With the normal pleasantries expressed, volunteer lanyards exchanged and mandatory sign-in sheets signed, Miranda Cope led a nervous Isabella down the relatively deserted and sterile hallways towards the ICU. Isabella's breath mimicked the staccato rhythm played by her work heels as they hit the linoleum, as her tired feet worked to keep up with the Nurse. With each step closer to their destination, it felt as though she was swinging a sledge hammer at her perfectly constructed wall that kept everyone at bay, apart from Jake, Leah and Charlie, from being a significant influencing party her life and the gravity of what she was doing dawned on her more and more. She realised that, as soon as she stepped into that room, her life would accommodate the presence of the room's occupant for as long as he needed it too.

Sooner than she had expected, Isabella found herself following the nurse's lead and stopping in front of a door.

Nurse Cope turned to the obviously nervous girl.

"Isabella, if you're uncomfortable about going in there…"

"No. No, I want to go in," Isabella quickly clarified.

Nurse Cope smiled and maternally placed her hand on Isabella's arm.

"Very well, then. You can stay until eight, if you wish and, if you need any help, there's a buzzer by his bedside."

With those parting words, Nurse Cope left Isabella before the door. It was now up to her to open it.

Taking a deep breath, and trying to prepare herself for an image similar to what she had been confronted with when she'd first laid eyes upon the man, she tentatively stepped into the room.

Her ears were instantly met with the steady beep of a heart monitor and the compression of air that could only be associated with life support. Even though she knew what she would see when she opened the door entirely, Isabella gasped when she saw the man covered in wires and being fuelled to life with tubes. Even from where she stood, Isabella could see that the left side of his body had been burned, extending right up to his left cheek. She raised her left hand to her left cheek and touched the smooth skin that met her appreciatively.

Slowly, but surely, she moved forward towards the chair that had been placed on the right hand side of the bed, against the wall, and moved it forward, before taking a seat. Resting her chin against her large handbag on her lap, the sounds of the machines acted like a mantra as she truly looked at the man beyond the injuries for the first time.

He was quite tall. Probably over six feet, she reasoned. His most mesmerising feature was, she decided, the colour of his hair, which, with its mixture of deep auburn and caramel tones, could only really be described as bronze. It was his natural colour too, since the same bronze hair lightly grew noticeably on the right side of his face, peppering a strong jaw. His closed eyes made him look peaceful, but she wondered if he truly was in a state of peace. She also wondered if, somewhere out there, there was someone who cared about him – someone who would run their hands through his hair and hold his hand when times were rough.

Isabella glanced down at his right hand that was rested on the edge of the bed. She noticed a few black ink marks against his index finger – acting like temporary tattoos of the life that he had left behind. Sitting up straighter and resting her bag on the floor, she leant forward and rested her right hand on his. Isabella's fingers tingled and an electrical pulse travelled up her arm.

"Um, you don't know me," she began, impulsively, looking down at their hands. "And, ah, I don't really know you." She bit down on her bottom lip. "I just… I thought that you might want to know that people care about you and want you to get well." Suddenly, the words started to flow more easily.

"You're in a wonderful hospital and the medical staff, here, are looking after you." Isabella closed her eyes momentarily as she brushed her thumb against the back of his cool hand.

"I hope that you don't mind me doing this… holding your hand, I mean. I've heard that when people are unconscious sometimes human contact and conversation can help."

She looked to his face, but it showed no change – no sign of recognition.

"I'm, um, not much of talker, really. You'd probably understand me better if I wrote what I want to say down. I don't know if you're the same as me, I mean, I saw the pen marks on your hand, but I always like to carry a notebook and pen with me. I love to write, you see."

A smile found its way onto Isabella's face.

"I'd love to write a book someday, but, for now, I'd just settle for a book editing position. You know, you leave college with your degree ready to take on the world, but only a few fortunate ones get the job that they went to college to get straight away. I guess that I am one of the fortunate ones, though, because I got an entry position at Eclipse Publishing House, even though it mainly requires me to do secretarial work." Isabella laughed, mirthlessly. "As soon as can, I want to be free of secretarial work. I can't see me doing it again for _any_ reason."

Isabella's phone chirped, timely, reminding her that Kate – her boss – needed a letter typed ASAP the next morning. As she replaced the phone in her bag, Isabella saw the time and was surprised to see how easy it had been to talk to the nameless man. Well, he had a name (if you could call it that), but Isabella could not look at his face and identify him with a "John Smith". She shook her head as she moved to zip up her bag, but the zip was impeded by her iPad. Removing the iPad from her bag, she was given an idea.

"I'm not sure if you're one of these new age sentimental guys who appreciates the occasional bit of what is generally known as feminine literature, but maybe I can read some Austen aloud to you?"

She facetiously waited for a response and when none came she continued, with a grin.

"Okay, then. I've been rereading Sense and Sensibility…"

As Isabella read aloud to John Smith, oblivious to anything outside of the room, Nurse Cope stood by the door watching and listening. She couldn't help but feel that this girl was exactly what the young injured man needed.

"Proud of your handy work, Miranda?" Bruce Banner asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am," she beamed.

Both moved away then, back to check on another patient, happy knowing that Isabella Swan was aiding their patient's recovery.

"_Some mothers might have encouraged the intimacy from motives of interest, for Edward Ferrars was the eldest son of a man who had died very rich…"_

Isabella stopped reading then, as if having an epiphany and turned to gaze at the man before her.

"I know that when you wake up, you'll probably inform us all of your name, but I also know that you weren't meant to be called John. I can't call you John." She bit down on her lip, before a small smile crept onto her face.

"From now on, I'm going to call you Edward," She stated confidently.

Surprised that it was almost eight o'clock, Isabella squeezed his now warm hand.

"Goodnight, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you are enjoying this. <strong>

**Karry.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Surprisingly, work was good today," Isabella spoke to Edward, like she had done the past two nights. Reaching out for his hand she continued with ease. "Kate praised me for the letter that I wrote for her and then she hinted at the possibility of having me edit a manuscript. Luckily, I managed to contain my excitement in front of her, but it is nice that I don't have to in front of you."

She sighed, momentarily entertaining the notion of how foolish she would appear to anyone walking by, but brushed those feelings aside when she met Edward's face.

"They tell me that today was good for you, as well. Doctor Banner says that you're showing some improvement. I guess that has something to do with why I'm a bit giddy this evening. I'm hopeful that one day soon, I'll get to see your eyes and then maybe we can talk for…"

Isabella's voice hitched and her heart skipped a beat when her hand registered unexpected movement. Her eyes instantly zoned in on Edward's moving fingers and the chair clattered to the ground as she quickly stood up and moved to press the buzzer beside the bed. A shiver of anticipation mingled with apprehension travelled up her spine as she continued to see and feel the distinct movement of Edward's hand beneath her own.

-()-()-()-

The man lying in the bed, still drowsy, was suddenly receptive to a soft touch on his right hand, almost as if someone was attempting to awaken him from a deep sleep. His fingers tingled with a flow of energy that seemed to counteract the mild pain piercing the left hand side of his body. He wanted to open his eyes and see what exactly was responsible for assuaging the discomfort and for waking him, but his eyelids struggled to move. It was as if they'd been super-glued into their position. His attempts to open them only increased when a soothing voice, as smooth as a fine merlot, resounded around him.

"They tell me that today was good for you, as well. Doctor Banner says that you're showing some improvement. I guess that has something to do with why I'm a bit giddy this evening."

"_Doctor Banner?_" He questioned. _"Where on earth am I?"_

The feminine voice continued, then, like a siren's call. "I'm hopeful that one day soon, I'll get to see your eyes…"

With a new sense of determination, he fought against whatever was weighing his eyes down. Even with pins and needles covering his right side, he still managed to register his fingers moving, but had no luck with his locked eyes. Perhaps he could ask the woman to open his eyes for him. Perhaps she had the key. For something that he remembered as being so natural, speaking seemed like an estranged art form. He could only lurch as he tried to use his voice and it was a moment before he realised the foreign feeling of air being forced into his chest and the rigid object obstructing his throat.

_Damn it! Open your eyes!_

And he did.

The fuzzy image that he was met with soon faded away to reveal a pale face of gentle beauty framed with long mahogany hair. For a moment, he questioned whether he had died and if this face was his first glimpse of heaven. He tried to reach out and hold onto the sight before him. It was the smallest of glimpses before his mind, once again, forced him into a protective slumber.

-()-()-()-

Miranda Cope raced into the room that she had so recently been summoned to, only to be greeted with the same image of John Smith unconscious in his bed. What was out of the ordinary was the expression on Isabella's face. Moving closer, Miranda noted the direction of Isabella's stare and her heart warmed at the sight that she saw. Like the previous two evenings, Isabella's hand rested against the man's. However, this time, his fingers were wrapped tightly around hers.

"Their green," she breathed, turning to face Nurse Cope. A tear fell down her cheek, reaching her lips and melting away the tightness in her jaw. "His eyes are green, Nurse Cope."

Nurse Cope smiled at Isabella and then scurried out of the room in search of Doctor Banner.

John Smith had woken up.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like Burnward reaching out to grasp my hand.<strong>

**Hope that you are enjoying the story so far,**

**Karry.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you off to, Izzy?"

It was the weekend and Charlie Swan had barely seen his daughter this past week, even though they lived in the same house. He understood that her new job would take up a lot of time, given that she was trying to work her way up the ladder, but surely it wouldn't keep her busy till after eight in the evenings. He could only hope that she was going to spend the day with Jake and Leah, now that Leah had returned from New York and that she wasn't going to be stuck staring at a computer screen, exercising her fingers against a keyboard.

He took a sip of his standard strong, morning coffee before he heard her respond.

"I have to run a few errands, Dad."

Charlie scrunched up his brow. It wasn't like Isabella to be so vague.

"Errands?" He questioned, moving around the corner to see her donning her coat.

With the sceptical look that he was giving her and given that he was in his police uniform, Isabella felt as though she was being interrogated. Knowing that she sucked at lying and that her dad could read her like a book, Isabella quickly relented some of the truth.

"I'm volunteering at the hospital, Dad. After Jake's accident, I decided to help out."

The words that he'd just heard were certainly not what he's expected to hear, but it didn't surprise him that his daughter would help out. She was, after all, her mother's daughter and, in moments like these, it was very easy for him to see his wife's lingering presence in this world in the form of Isabella. He moved closer to her and offered her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're an adult, Izzy, you can do what you like." He smiled when she did. "Just don't wear yourself out."

Isabella reached out and encased Charlie in a hug, grateful that he was excepting of her decisions and that he hadn't prodded any further into her motives.

Charlie Swan watched his daughter leave with an eagerness to her step, confident that there was more to what lay in that hospital than sick patients.

-()-()-()-

"You're just in time, dear," Nurse Cope beamed as she greeted Isabella at the ward reception desk. "He woke up again just over an hour ago and the Doctors have removed his breathing tube."

A sinking sensation formed in the pit of Isabella's stomach, as ideas of how he could and probably would not want her there, now that his family could be notified, pummelled her brain. After all, what was she to him? _Nothing._ All that she had done was hold his hand and burden him, even though he was unconscious, with the knowledge of her every day troubles and successes. This was the first time that Isabella had really taken a risk and now, standing on the precipice of that risk, she was too scared to dive down into the clear waters below for fear of falling and drowning and for the resultant end. However, in its deep recesses, Isabella's subconscious knew that falling and drowning was, perhaps, exactly what she needed. So, when Nurse Cope continued on with her explanation of what to expect, Isabella's feet followed hers of their own accord.

"…He won't be able to talk to you. The burns on the left side of his face would make any movement still painful, despite his pain meds and his throat will be quite aggravated from the breathing tube…"

"So, you have no indication of who he is, yet?" Isabella eagerly pressed.

Nurse Cope halted, then, as they reached their destination.

"No, dear. We're waiting for him to tell us." She opened the door, slightly. "He's still quite out of it, but you can sit with him, until the Doctors make their rounds."

With a smile, Nurse Cope left Isabella standing beside the ajar door. Isabella dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling, trying to find the nerve to grab the handle.

"For heaven's sake, open the door, Iz!" She whispered through ground teeth.

Finding some gumption – a word that she had always loved, but never really enacted – Isabella tentatively pushed the door and stepped into the room.

She immediately felt his eyes on her and they compelled her to look up.

Her chest tightened as her eyes found his green ones, straining to see her from their slightly reclined position. Slowly, but surely, the green eyes glanced towards the chair beside the bed and implored her to move towards it. Isabella found herself complying with Edward's request.

"Hi," she, eventually said, in a broken voice, not knowing what else to say. "I'm not sure if you remember me from last night, or the few days before that," she continued, awkwardly, while fiddling with things in her handbag, before looking up to see Edward's eyes fixed on her notebook. Puzzled, she took it and a pen out, discarding her handbag to the side and noticed that Edward's right hand was now palm up and slightly extended in her direction. It dawned on her, then, what he intended to do.

"Ah, I get you."

She smiled, placing the pen in his right hand and opening the notebook to a fresh page and placing it near the edge of the bed.

Though his mouth hadn't moved, Isabella recognised the happiness behind Edward's now smiling eyes as he shakily began scrawling on the page. Something leapt inside her chest as she made out his words.

"_I remember you."_

"You do?"

He blinked at her and then wrote something again, his writing becoming more legible.

"_From last night."_

She continued to watch his hand move.

"_Did I know you before?"_

"Before, as in, before the earth quake?" He blinked again, before she continued. "No, you didn't. I'm just a hospital volunteer." When his eyes lost their focus, a startling thought found form in her head. "Do you not remember anything before the quake? Do you know who you are?"

His eyes locked with hers intensely and then moved towards the page.

"_No."_

Isabella took some deep breaths, as he continued.

"_Do you know who I am?"_

The answer was written in her facial expression.

His eyes closed.

"No," she confirmed, but then added, "But I call you Edward." Isabella ducked her head to hide her reddening cheeks. "John Smith just didn't seem to suit you," she admitted, bashfully, meeting his gaze from beneath her lashes. Her nerves tingled and her chest tightened as he started to write again. She looked down at his hand and, for the first time, realised the abnormal, or, better said, nonconventional, way in which he held his pen. Looking more closely, she saw that more inks marks hand found their way onto his fingers. When his hand stopped moving, her eyes zapped up to meet his before her attention turned to the page.

"_All right, then, but what do I call you?"_

She smiled at his acceptance, at his grammar and at herself, because her internal editor could never be switched off.

"Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan," she stated, pulling a piece of loose hair behind her ear as she awaited the response that she could already see him writing.

"_It's nice to meet you, Bella._"

Edward dropped the pen and carefully extended his hand.

Isabella's chest warmed and she grinned, placing her hand in his.

"The pleasure is mine, Edward."

Doctor Banner stood with his colleague, by the door, watching his patient's progress. While he knew that he had kept the gentleman alive, he also realised the importance of Isabella Swan and Doctor Carlisle Cullen to the man's complete recovery.

Carlisle Cullen watched the young lady converse with the patient and recognised her significance, also. Having recently returned from an Alaskan vacation with his wife, he had only been told the basics of the patient's history. However, looking at the damage from the distance that he was, Carlisle was quietly confident that he could successfully perform numerous surgeries to mend the burned tissue and provide the patient with a relatively untarnished appearance.

"What does that look mean, Carlisle?" Bruce whispered to the best reconstructive plastic surgeon that he knew.

Carlisle turned to him, his blue eyes shining.

"It means that I think that I can operate."

* * *

><p><strong>So Edward and Bella have met... sigh... and Carlisle has entered the equation. Let me know what you think.<strong>

**I hope that you are enjoying the story,**

**Karry.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"WHAT a pity it is, Elinor," said Marianne, "that Edward should have no taste for drawing." _

Bella paused in her reading of _Sense and Sensibility_ and looked at _her_ Edward.

"Do you have no taste for drawing?" She questioned, hoping to _draw_ out some of his memories.

The doctors had since confirmed that Edward had amnesia, which only added to list of current ailments on his chart. Doctor Banner had brought in a colleague who Isabella could only describe as ogle worthy.

A dead ringer for Paul Newman age fifty, Carlisle Cullen's blue eyes had captured Isabella's attention instantly and she had listened to his mellow voice quite intently as he'd explained to Edward how he would like to operate after his burns had sufficiently healed. The news had buoyed both Edward and Isabella somewhat, however, there was the fact that Edward had no memories prior to his waking up to still weigh them down. Isabella had taken it upon herself to try and help him remember some things and that is how Edward ended up listening to Bella read aloud. Isabella reasoned that a good book allowed people to study different aspects of human nature that resonated across time and she could only hope that some element of the plot would resonate with Edward. Edward, meanwhile, was grateful to just hear Bella's voice and watch her face transform as she transitioned between the speech of various characters and the narrator.

So, when she had stopped reading and asked him a question, it took him a while to realise, before he responded by picking up a pen and adding to the third page of their conversation.

Isabella could only chuckle when Edward pulled his hand back to reveal a stick figure that stood above his answer.

"_I don't know, but what do you think?"_

Bella looked into Edward's playful eyes, but they couldn't hide that they were shrouded with uncertainty.

"I think that you've got some untouched talent there," she winked.

Edward watched as her rich, chocolate eyes turned thoughtful. It was moments like this that served to remind him why he had nicknamed her Bella – beautiful.

"Does anything feel natural to you?" Bella asked and he could tell that she was trying to help him remember.

Did anything feel natural to him? Well, writing felt sort of natural. His urge to talk was profound, but he daren't move his lips if he wanted to be in as less pain as possible. Most of all, though, listening to and conversing with Bella felt natural. He held the pen steadily and gave her his response.

"_This feels natural."_

Edward stared fixedly at Bella's cheeks as they turned a beautiful shade of pink and aches that could not be subdued with pain medication found a home near his stomach. Bella ducked her head and some of her long hair shielded her from further view. Edward wished that he was in a position where he could brush the hair away and, in the process, not move his diaphragm and feel the pain of his broken ribs, or damage the fresh stitches just above where his spleen used to be.

"Well, um, it's getting late and I should probably let you rest," Isabella spoke softly to the floor, before looking up and pushing the hair behind her ears. She bit down on her bottom lip. "But I will come back tomorrow, if you'd like."

"_Yes,"_ he wrote, with a smiley face, before pushing the notebook and pen towards her.

Bella grinned.

"Like I said, untouched talent." She pushed the notebook and pen back within Edward's reach and picked up her handbag. "You keep it. At least, then, you can communicate with the Doctors and Nurses. Plus, we may need it tomorrow."

She reached over and grasped his hand.

"Would you like the TV on?"

Edward blinked and she took that as confirmation.

"All right. Now, I know you probably don't remember, but I'm thinking that ESPN may be a safe bet for your preferred channel." She turned the TV on and then looked back at the man who had brought her down an unexpected path. "Now, don't get too heated at bad calls. I'll see you tomorrow."

Edward's eyes lingered on Bella's retreating form and he hoped that he wouldn't have to wait long before she walked through that door again. Even though he apparently hadn't known her prior to the quake, she was the closest thing to home that currently came to mind. Despite the pain and the exhaustion, she made him feel comfortable and content. Now that she was gone, he let the pain and exhaustion that he'd kept at bay take over. As his eyelids closed, his ears caught the lead up information to the third game of the World Series.

"Good," he thought. "The Cubs are in with a chance."

Then sleep took over and brought with it memories of chocolate eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that giving feedback and reading this story feels natural to you.<strong>

**Karry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am no doctor, so my my treatment plans are the product of a little internet research, general knowledge and imagination. Nevertheless, I hope that this doesn't detract from the story.**

* * *

><p>"The contusions along your ribs are healing," Doctor Banner stated, returning Edward's hospital gown to its original position. He eyed the left side of the patient's face. "The swelling has definitely gone down on your face and the spray on skin seems to have worked well." Edward watched the expression on Doctor Banner's face twist into one of deep concentration. "You will have some scarring, not just on your face, but all along your left side, particularly your leg, but that's where Doctor Cullen's expertise comes in. Quite frankly, I'm just glad that we have prevented infection."<p>

"_Thanks, Doctor. You and me both,"_ Edward scrawled, still not willing to try his voice.

When Doctor Banner stepped back, Doctor Cullen stepped forward, scanning the newly edited chart, and Edward gave him his complete attention.

While he hadn't seen what he looked like in a mirror (and he had no desire to see himself), from the points that the doctors had made, he could tell that he wasn't in good shape physically or aesthetically. To put it bluntly, he probably looked like shit. Having had time to his own thoughts, his morning had been spent questioning how Bella could stand to be around him, given his current physical and mental state.

He knew that Doctor Cullen would present him with options, but the prospect of going through even more pain, when it seemed like he was just starting to recover, scared him. He didn't want to go back under the knife, not just yet – not when he was just coming to terms with what he'd already been through. Was it worth having the operation anyway? He was going to have to try and convey this to the eager-to-help surgeon with the kind blue eyes and greying hair.

"I shall leave you in Doctor Cullen's capable hands." Doctor Banner offered a smile before exiting the room, which only caused a nervous energy to flow through Edward.

Doctor Cullen surprised Edward when he took the seat beside the bed.

"I won't occupy Isabella's chair for too long," Carlisle smiled, seeing Edward's eyes widen. "I expect that she'll be arriving soon."

Edward looked down at the small reminder of her visit – her notebook.

"She cares a great deal for you. You're very lucky."

"_I know,"_ he wrote and sighed audibly. "_But I don't understand why she cares. I'm a broken man."_

"Ahh… but I can help fix you," Carlisle quickly added, trying to steer the conversation in a more positive direction. "You are healing nicely, which is why that I feel that I should look to operate on your face sometime in the next week, when your body has had a bit longer to regain its strength."

Edward hesitated to respond, but eventually brought the pen to paper.

"_Doctor, I don't want to have the surgery. Not now,"_ He clarified.

Carlisle examined Edward's expression. It wasn't one that he'd seen on many a patient, in his time. Many people concerned with their vanity and confronted with the prospect of improving their appearance, readily gave their consent, but Carlisle could tell that Edward's concern lay elsewhere and he moved to address this with him.

"It's alright to be apprehensive, but let me say that I wouldn't be talking to you right now if I didn't have your best interests at heart." Carlisle sighed and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "The recovery will be painful. I can't promise you that it won't be."

Edward tried to swallow back the tension that was forming in his jaw.

"But, son," Carlisle continued, igniting a blaze within Edward's chest with the familial form of address. "I will ask you this: are you willing to give yourself a chance at a new life – a life not held back by the scars of the past?" Carlisle's blue eyes pierced him. "Don't shy away from life because you are afraid to get burned again." Edward seemed to instantly realise that the Doctor wasn't simply referring to physical injuries.

Satisfied that he had said what he needed to say, Carlisle stood then and patted Edward's hand.

"Don't shut people out," he said just loud enough for Edward to hear, when he caught Isabella, in his periphery, standing by the door.

Replacing the chart on the end of the bed and ushering Isabella in, Carlisle spoke louder. "Think about what we discussed. Talk about it. I look forward to _hearing_ and not reading what you decide," he winked and made his exit, as if it were choreographed.

Bella watched Carlisle leave with a questioning, but amused expression.

"Okay," she drew out. "What did I miss?" she asked, casually filling _her_ seat that Doctor Cullen had recently vacated.

She crossed her jean clad legs, providing Edward with a clear view of her purple Converse, which stood in complete contrast to her orange sweater. Yes, her clothes added colour to the sterile hospital room, but she was an invaluable source of natural light – a light that he had been blessed with. Just as light aided a plants growth, perhaps Bella could help him grow, if he moved out of the shadows.

Noticing that Edward was staring at her and that he hadn't picked up the pen to answer her, Bella grinned and pushed the notebook closer to him trying to garner a response.

"Edward?" she prodded, glancing down at the page. Yet, unbeknownst to her, she was unprepared for the response that he wished to give her.

"Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm always unprepared for your responses, but thank you for giving them.<strong>

**Happy Independence Day to the Americans reading!**

**I hope that you're still enjoying this story.**

**Karry.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella."

Her heart rate spiked as her eyes snapped up to meet Edward's face, begging him to prove that he had spoken her name.

Edward needed no encouragement and cleared his throat. He, himself, wished to hear the voice that seemed so familiar, yet so distant at the same time.

"Bella," he spoke softly, again.

Bella smiled as the very rich masculine voice hung in the air and her tender eyes didn't miss him wince as he attempted to speak again. Although Bella had asked Edward a question, it had been lost to him. To Edward there were some words that needed to take precedence over others and these were the words that he greeted Bella with.

"Thank you."

The overwhelming emotions that seemed to bloom in Bella's chest at two sincerely spoken words looked for a release in her glassy eyes. Determined not to cry and show Edward how much his words meant to her, she crossed her arms over her chest – her typical subconscious way of trying to shield herself - and bit down on her bottom lip.

"What for?" she shrugged. "All I've done is sit here and talk with you."

"Don't trivialise that, Bella," Edward breathed, his gaze intense. He closed his eyes and swallowed in an attempt to suppress the pain down his left cheek, before he continued. "It's meant a lot to me."

She ducked her head and Edward wish that he had the ability to move close enough to her to lift it up again and bring her eyes back to his. His words, in this instance, were his greatest asset and realising this, he continued.

"Thank you for not letting me go through this alone."

In his own way of going out on a limb, Edward extended his hand palm up towards Bella.

Hearing his words and registering some movement, Bella was compelled to look up. She glanced between Edward's hand and face, unsure of how to respond. She was beginning to feel connected to this man – a man who could very well wake up the next day and remember his life story and the fact that he has a family waiting for him. She wasn't stupid. She realised these things, but, even still, she couldn't deny herself the opportunity to accept Edward's acknowledgement and move forward through the forging of more connections.

"You're welcome," she breathed, unwinding her arms from around her chest and placing her hand in his. Immediately, a pulse of energy travelled up Edward's arm and he wondered if Bella had felt it too. He didn't get the chance to ask.

Bella was pondering if Edward's skin also tingled with energy as they touched, when her standard "old phone" ringtone startled her. She was startled more by Edward's response to the sound. She felt Edward's hand retract and followed it as it seemed to habitually reach for something near his right thigh. Her brow furrowed.

_Was this muscle memory? Had Edward's mind, in his previous life, been trained to respond to that ringtone?_

Becoming acutely aware that she had yet to answer her phone, Bella reached down into her handbag to retrieve it, only taking her eyes of Edward's stilling form at the last minute.

"Hello," she answered, watching Edward stare perplexedly at his right hand before turning to meet her eyes.

"It took you a while there, Iz. Is everything all right?" Jacob queried, playfully. He'd never had to wait that long for Isabella to answer the phone and it was a long standing joke between them that she was closer to Siri than she was to any human. Jacob became truly concerned when she didn't register the joke.

"Yes, I'm fine, Jake. How are you?"

"Well, I was okay until I realised that my buddy, my pal, has been missing in action since we went to the hospital together." Jacob sighed, as he thought of how best to address his concern. "Iz…"

"I know, Jake," Isabella answered, wanting to try and push this discussion back for another time and place. "How about I come over tonight?"

Edward didn't hear how Bella ended the call. Her previous words played around in his head like a scratched record.

_How about I come over tonight?_

Who was this _Jake_ and why did even thinking the name cause his jaw to tense and his chest to tighten?

"Edward?"

Bella drew his attention and he noticed that she had replaced the phone in her bag.

"Sorry about that, I…"

Edward interrupted Bella before he had a chance to think.

"It's okay, Bella."

Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward's tone.

"Then why do I get the feeling that it is anything, but okay?"

Edward didn't look at her as he ran his right hand through his bed flattened bronze hair.

Bella had no idea what had caused such awkwardness between them, but she tried to overlook it as Nurse Cope arrived with a lunch tray.

"We're going to try you on solids, today," she grinned, placing the tray on a table with wheels and pushing it towards the man that Isabella called Edward.

"Thank you, Nurse Cope. I'll do my best," Edward automatically responded, courteously, regardless of the fact that he was in a less than agreeable mood.

The Nurse stilled then, puzzling both Edward and Bella, before her cheeks rose and she smiled.

"Well, that's a Midwestern accent if ever I've heard one," she clapped her hands together. "Now I have more places to look for your family. I better get the ball rolling…"

Isabella stared at nothing in particular as Nurse Cope's words resounded around the room, causing a strange heaviness to form in her stomach. With a new lead – a new clue to Edward's past – it was probably only a matter of time before he was united with those who knew him before. Standing up and collecting her bag, she waited for Nurse Cope to depart before turning her eyes towards Edward.

"Leaving already?"

"Mhmm," she nodded.

"Enjoy your visit," he murmured, turning towards the tray in front of him and attempting to lift a lid with his one good hand.

"_Visit?"_ Bella thought for a moment, before bending down and removing all of the lids on the tray.

"Thanks."

Bella could only nod and offer a small smile before leaving Edward to his meal.

But Edward thought nothing of food as he watched her disappearing form.

"Jake is a very lucky man."

And he realised, for the first time since they'd met, that she hadn't mentioned anything about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so they've hit a bump in the road. What do you think? <strong>

**I'd be a lucky woman if I received feedback.**

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, hello stranger," Jake ground out while placing the heavy hand weights back in their positions. Isabella noticed that he still had his burned forearm dressed, but, other than that, he looked as sweaty, buff and fit as his usual personal trainer self.

She rolled her eyes and flung the closest towel in his direction.

"Hello, Mr Drippy."

Jake picked it up with a smirk and wiped his brow clean of his perspiration.

"Where's your workout gear?" he asked, taking note of her current attire – purple Converse, jeans and a sweater. It was pretty standard practice for Isabella to come visit Jake at his gym in her workout gear and he'd take her through a circuit as they chatted and caught up. This had been their routine since Jake had acquired the small private gym studio and the apartment above it.

"I didn't come to work out, Jake," Isabella replied, finding a seat on an exercise ball.

Jake didn't like the expression on Isabella's face and he could tell that something was weighing his friend down.

"You look like you could use one, Iz."

Isabella's eyes widened and her mouth hung agape.

"Thanks, Jake! That's what every girl wants to hear." Sarcasm rang through her every word.

A light bulb went off in his Jacob's head and he held up his hands defensively.

"Whoa, that's not what I meant! You know that, apart from Leah, you have the firmest ass in the gym…"

"Not helping, Jake," she grumbled, trying to navigate him away from conversations that people with a sibling kind of relationship shouldn't be having. Isabella thanked all that was good that there was nobody else in the gym hearing this conversation. She didn't need anyone to think that Jake had groped her ass. They'd just never had that type of a vibe. Isabella's glare was fierce, but Jake wasn't deterred from trying to further clarify his earlier statement.

"What I was trying to say is that you look like you need to let out some steam – let go of some tension and negative energy – because it's rolling off you in waves, Izzy."

Isabella knew that Jake was right. However, instead of really focusing and analysing what he'd said, she could only take one word away from the conversation. It once had sounded so right, but now it sort of sounded wrong.

_Izzy… Is that still me?_

Izzy sounded like the name of a child – the name of someone not standing on her own two feet. When she was called Bella, she felt like she was adult. When Edward spoke to her he made her feel mature. She didn't feel like a girl when she was with him. Even when his mood had shifted towards her, earlier that day, Isabella had still felt like a woman. Jake watched Isabella as she sat staring at the far wall. Something had definitely unsettled her and he could see her mind turning over and over again.

"Isabella Swan," he said, gaining her attention. "You can talk to me, you know."

"_Talking to you is what pushed me into this tug-o-war of emotions,"_ she thought. It was funny, she reasoned, how this whole shift in Edward's mood had been catalysed by a phone call – her phone call with Jake.

"Shit." The word escaped her as realisation dawned on her. She shook her head. "Surely, he didn't think that…" She looked to a confused Jacob and then back to her lap. "No, he couldn't have been…"

Isabella stood up with a determination to right, what she believed to be, some misconceptions.

Jacob could only watch, perplexed, as Isabella conversed with her inner self, and accepted her thanks as she collected her handbag and left.

Being a personal trainer, Jacob Black was accustomed to setting goals. His new goal, he decided as he moved to the bench press, was to _press_ for information and find out the answer to the question of what exactly was screwing with his friend's behaviour.

"Shit," he thought, almost letting the weights fall onto his chest. "Could _screwing_ be the answer?"

-()-()-()-

Isabella entered the very quiet hospital room cautiously upon noticing that Edward was asleep. A smile of contentment found its way onto her features momentarily, before it was squashed by the prospect of not being able to see the man before her – the prospect of Nurse Cope finding Edward's family and of her becoming an alien puzzle piece in his already perfectly put together life.

Sighing, she moved towards her chair and gently lowered herself, seeing that's Edward's head was tilted to the side, in her direction. Even in sleep, his brow was furrowed, just as it had been earlier today. She stared at his face, wondering if her suspicions about his change in demeanour were correct. Did Edward think that there was something going on between her and Jake? Did this upset him? Did she dare hope that Edward wanted her to belong in his life, too?

She crossed her legs in the chair and her eyes honed in on the notebook underneath Edward's hand that was still holding the pen in his strange way. Curiosity getting the better of her, Isabella gently extracted the notebook and, in the dim light of the room, tried to make out his flowing script.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm hopeful that you will get to read this at some point. _

_I behaved terribly towards you today and can only account for my actions with the following explanation: I was afraid of losing you._

_It is ironic that these actions of mine may have made me lose you. _

_When you left the room today, I realised that, for the first time since I've known you, you never mentioned tomorrow. That scares me, Bella, more than you can imagine - the prospect of an empty tomorrow._

_I realise that I've been extremely selfish and assuming. Just as the world expects the sun to come back each day, I've just blindly expected you to always return. _

_Please, come back to me, my Bella._

Isabella breathed deeply, trying to loosen her tight chest, as she felt the tears flow freely down her cheeks, purging her of her tension.

Even in his drowsiness, Edward felt her presence.

"Bella?" he breathed.

She swallowed and placed her hand on his, relishing the flow of energy through their connection.

"I'm here, Edward. I'm here."

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts? There's something nice about reading a letter, isn't there?<strong>

**I hope that everything in your neck of the woods is going well.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Karry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just want to say thank you to the people who are reading this story, particularly those who are always leaving reviews. I really do appreciate it, even if I don't get the opportunity to respond to you directly. I liked writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy reading it.**

* * *

><p>Isabella was there at the hospital every day after work and, more and more, she would relish the small fraction of time when Edward's eyes lit up in recognition of her presence.<p>

Edward waited each day to be greeted by Bella's small, but perfect smile as she leaned in the doorway, still dressed in her standard work shirt, pencil skirt and heels that seemed to accentuate every beautiful curve of her body. While he didn't remember ever having experienced these yearnings for a woman before, Edward knew these sensations stirring within him.

Bella, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of the rollercoaster that descended, doing loop-de-loops, from her stomach each time that Edward's deep green eyes stared at her. She'd had guys stare at her before, like her boyfriend of two months in college, Eric Yorkie, but, while they had made her feel self-conscious, Edward made her feel like she was a comet shooting across the night sky that only a few were privileged to see. As he looked at her, the right side of his face would hitch up to form a crooked grin and his eyes would shine, before he ran his good hand through his hair. These simple gestures warmed Bella's heart every time that she took her seat beside the bed.

Edward had come to think of her as his right hand woman, not just because of where she sat, but also because Bella seemed to overlook his scarred and flawed left hand side, as if only choosing to see his good side – his right side. He'd been amazed when she'd come back that Sunday evening after he'd treated her so poorly and had thanked God every day since for their evenings of reading and quiet conversation.

"I'm so glad it's the weekend," Bella sighed, removing her heels and curling her legs up on the seat. It was Friday evening and she was ready to crash, having had a busy week at work, but she couldn't _not_ see Edward. She'd made it through the day driven by the idea of spending time with him reading when she'd clocked off. Edward and Bella had continued reading a chapter or two of _Sense and Sensibility_ and it had become habit for Bella to immediately extract her iPad from her bag once she was in the chair.

"I would be too, if I'd had the week that you'd had," Edward replied, noticing the slight shadows under Bella's eyes. "Why don't you go home and rest, Bella?" he suggested, conscious that her visiting him was preventing her from the sleep that she needed.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Edward?" Bella smirked, crossing her arms across her chest and raising her brow.

Edward could only stare and suddenly the casual atmosphere became heavy.

"Never."

Bella became very conscious of every rise and fall of her chest. Edward's steadfast declaration had her skin tingling. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her lap.

"You're the only person that I feel like I actually know," Edward continued, noticing the blush that he loved creeping up Bella's cheeks.

Bella looked up from beneath her lashes and grinned.

"And what do you know about me?" she challenged, seeing Edward's Adams apple bob.

Edward took a deep breath before responding.

"I know that you, Isabella Marie Swan, have a Masters in English Literature and wish to eventually write a book, but for now you'd just settle for even being a book editor. I know that you laugh at every sentence that you read from that manuscript about a zombie falling in love with a human."

Isabella's gentle laugh filled the room then. Edward smiled and continued.

"I know that you love your father and care deeply about your _friends_ – Jake and Leah."

Bella chuckled at how Edward emphasised the word "friends", but listened intently as he spoke again.

"But I know that I'm the only one who knows Bella and Bella doesn't see herself clearly."

"Really?" Her interest was piqued.

"Yes. For instance, she doesn't know how beautiful she is, inside and out and, when someone pays her a compliment, she'll duck her head to try and hide the blush that covers her cheeks."

Bella immediately lifted her head and Edward chuckled at her attempt to contradict his words.

"Bella is stubborn and determined."

Isabella was unnerved by Edward's words. How could he have learnt so much about her in the space of a week? Was she that easy to read? She bit her lip.

"She bites her bottom lip when she is nervous." Edward's low voice echoed around her. "She's selfless."

He reached out for her hand. Bella felt his touch, but stayed lost in his eyes, which she knew held a story, even if it had been locked away. She knew that she just had to find the key.

"Bella makes this empty life full and for that I will be eternally grateful."

Her jaw tightened with the emotion that she was trying to contain.

"How is it that you know this Bella so well?"

Edward didn't hesitate.

"Because I meet with her every day and, when she's not in my sight, she's in my thoughts. I don't know who I am without her."

"She's starting to wonder if she knows who she is without you," Isabella whispered.

Edward squeezed her hand.

"I don't want that for her. My life will always be a life filled with uncertainty." He exhaled. "I'm dragging a heavy chain behind me, Bella and I could get reeled back into another life at any moment."

"I know that, Edward. I knew that before you even woke up," she spoke with intent. "But that doesn't mean that you should face this new life of yours alone. Nurse Cope has yet to receive any reply from the Midwest region about any missing persons. If she does receive a reply, I'll still help you, Edward." Isabella's tone conveyed nothing but sincerity.

Edward stared at her in awe of her generosity.

"It doesn't matter who you used to be, Edward. To me it matters who you are right now and who you are going to become." Bella let go of Edward's hand and stood up. "Don't be held back by the scars."

Without thinking, Bella leant down and gently kissed Edward's scruff covered cheek. He could only remain frozen in place as the tonic of strawberries and freesia that was Bella's scent filled the air.

"I've got to go before I fall asleep," Bella said, stepping back. A yawn confirmed the truth of her words. "I'll see you in the morning, Edward. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Bella."

Bella left, but Edward saw the promise of a new day – a day where he would no longer let himself be controlled by his scars. The emotional scars were his to work on, but he would let Doctor Cullen deal with the physical ones.

Edward decided that he would have the surgery.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the EdwardBella relationship?**

**Thank you to those who leave reviews. They do encourage me to keep going and make me think about what I'm writing. **

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You're edgy today, Iz. What's up?" Leah asked finishing her bicep curls. Isabella staggered again on the treadmill.

"I told you, Lee, she wasn't herself last Sunday, either," Jacob called from the Smith Machine, in between exertions.

"I'm fine," Isabella puffed, slowing her run to a walk.

"Bullshit, Swan."

Trust Leah to call her out. Isabella wasn't okay. She was worried. Edward was in surgery as she worked out and, even though Doctor Cullen had assured her that there was minimal chance of anything going wrong, she was focused on that small possibility that things wouldn't go according to plan. After all, the nearly-impossible was what had led to her meeting Edward. She couldn't help but wonder what fate really had in store for Edward. Just as some Catholics used rosary beads for a form of structured prayer, Isabella used the beat of her steps as they pounded the black rubber of the treadmill. She wasn't an adherent to any religion, but she did believe in God – a God who she knew that people prayed to. She prayed for one more moment with Edward. She prayed for his safe return.

Isabella's eyes snapped to Leah's just as she pulled the emergency stop button of the treadmill.

With her dark, straight hair done in pigtails and her fringe and bangs pulled back with jewelled clips, you could be forgiven for thinking that Leah was a very placid, girly-girl, but, if any woman had balls, it was Leah. When she meant business, she meant business and right now she was giving Isabella the don't… the don't f… well, Isabella didn't like to use certain words thinking that there were many wonderful words in the English language that could be used to express the same sentiment, but right now she was at a loss for them. Let's just say that Leah was giving her the don't-mess-with-me stare.

"Talk, Iz and talk now."

"What if I don't want to, Leah," Isabella uncharacteristically replied.

Leah was taken aback momentarily, as she wasn't used to Isabella sticking to her guns so to speak.

"You obviously need to. You're driving us – Jake, me and Charlie – crazy. What's going on with you?"

Isabella ran her hand through her hair in the much the same way as Edward did.

"It's a guy, isn't it, Izzy?" Jake interjected, moving towards the treadmill. Isabella's eyes widened, before she turned to walk off the treadmill.

"I knew it," Jake said turning to Leah. "If he's hurt her, I swear I'm going to…"

"Edward wouldn't hurt me, Jake!" Isabella turned around and yelled in frustration. "So, just shut it!"

The room stilled then and the only sound filling the space was coming from the gym remix CD.

Isabella slumped down against the wall and hung her head, ashamed of the way she'd reacted.

"I'm sorry."

She felt Leah slowly sink to the ground beside her.

"Hey, it's all right. You know that we're here for you, right?"

Isabella sat up and met Jake's apologetic and concerned stare.

"I know," she relented, realising that if she could confide in her friends. "I'm just freaking out. I'm so worried for him."

"Why, Iz? Is he in some sort of trouble?" Jake pushed.

She took some calming breaths before answering.

"He's in surgery, Jake."

Leah's hand came to rest on Isabella's shoulder. She'd never seen her friend like this, but she could relate to how Isabella was feeling. She'd been just as panicky when she'd learned of Jake's incident with the grill. Jake was her fiancé, though. Leah couldn't help but wonder who this Edward was to Isabella.

"Tell us about him, Iz. Let it all out, Hun."

And she did.

-()-()-()-

"Well done today, Carlisle," Doctor Banner said, pushing his Incredible Hulk mug towards his colleague's Dark Side of the Moon mug for a congratulatory cheers. "I'm sure that John Smith will make a fine recovery."

"Edward," Carlisle corrected, after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Edward?"

"He likes to be called Edward. That's what Isabella Swan calls him." Carlisle smiled when he thought of the care the girl showed towards his patient and he had a slight feeling that she had had something to do with Edward's decision to go ahead with the surgery.

"Well, it's an interesting choice of name," Bruce Banner thought aloud.

Carlisle just grinned at his friend and nodded his head at the mug that his friend was holding.

"So is yours."

Doctor Banner shook his head before leaving to answer his pager.

Carlisle Cullen knew that he had begun the process of fixing Edward's physical scars, but he also knew that there were internal scars preventing the person beneath them from surfacing. Although his medical training had taught him not to get too attached to his patients, he couldn't help but feel drawn to this one and he wanted to assist him beyond the normal means.

Resting his mug on the floor, he extracted his cell and easily found the number that he was after, having dialled it so many times. He smiled when the call didn't go to voice mail.

"Hello."

"Hi, Jasper. I was hoping that you could do me a favour."

* * *

><p><strong>A quick update in which Jasper enters the fray. Who do you think that Jasper is?<strong>

**While writing this chapter, I was saddened to hear of a Twifan passing away due to an accident at comicon. News like that really makes you think about how you have to live each day and it makes this story even more meaningful and relevant to me. I pray for the fan who passed away and for the people close to her who are left to grieve her loss.**

**Hoping that you are all are embracing your life and noticing the blessings in it,**

**Karry.**


	14. Chapter 14

"There was a guy at work who entered a local paper's pun contest. He sent in ten different puns, in the hope that at least one of them would win. Unfortunately, no pun in ten did."

They say that laughter is the best medicine for all ills and hearing Edward's soft laughter was doing wonders for Bella's. Although she had known that Edward had made it out of the surgery in quite good shape, her mind did not settle until she had laid eyes on his sleeping form the next afternoon, at the end of her day's work. Now, two days later, despite seeing how at ease Edward was, Bella was still concerned about the long recovery that awaited him. Edward would tell her about his physical therapy sessions, but she was reminded of it constantly with a mere glance in his direction. The left side of his face was partially covered in bandages and there was some slight bruising and swelling above his cheek bone.

In contrast, his right side looked better than it did before, having been cleanly shaved prior to the surgery. Even as Bella looked at him now, with the slight stubble growing along it, she had an intense desire to run the tips of her fingers down his right cheek bone.

"Bella, where do you hear these?" Edward's curious voice brought her out of her musings.

"To be honest, Edward, I don't remember," she grinned settling back in the chair. "Well, not for the more _intellectual_ jokes. The cruder jokes, on the other hand, I know that I heard from either my Father or Jake." She paused and looked at him cautiously, trying to garner his reaction. "Are you absolutely sure that you're okay meeting him? I can catch a cab home instead."

Edward's expression turned quizzical.

"Jake? Yeah, why wouldn't I want to meet someone who is your friend?"

Bella got the impression that Edward's question wasn't only directed towards her, but also towards himself.

"Besides, I don't want you to have to take a cab home, while your car is being serviced."

Edward was slightly nervous about meeting Bella's Jake. He wouldn't tell her that, though. He realised that it was inevitable that he would come into contact with someone close to Bella, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be so soon. Bella's car had had other ideas. Many questions plagued him at the prospect of meeting Bella's relations, but one in particular. What would they think of Bella spending her afternoons with someone who was wrapped up in bandages and who needed help to shit?

"Edward, if you're uncomfortable with him visiting and taking me home, I can send him a text right now and he won't come." Bella seemed to be able to understand him like one of the characters in her much loved novels.

"No, Bella," he said, halting her movements with his hand. "I should meet Jake."

Bella chewed on the inside of her cheek appraising Edward.

"All right," she eventually resigned, noticing the stubbornness of Edward's eyes. "So, are you ready for chapter fifteen?" Bella smiled, finding the bookmarked page in her iBooks.

Edward would never tire of the way Bella's chocolate eyes swirled with excitement every time that she read to him. He closed his eyes in anticipation, but was surprised when Bella's hand and the cool smoothness of the iPad met his.

"Would you read for me?" She asked with a hint of trepidation. The light behind her hooded eyes and the rosiness of her cheeks rendered Edward defenceless.

_Is she aware of what she does to me?_

Trying to hide the tension in his fingers, he surreptitiously swallowed and gripped the iPad.

"Sure."

If Edward had known that such a simple response could elicit the most breathtaking smile taking form on Bella's face, he would have said it sooner.

Bella pushed her chair closer, eager to hear Edward's voice bring the story to life. She chuckled as he cleared his throat for show and leaned in closer.

Edward felt the nearness of Bella and he could have sworn that he could hear the sparks crackling in the air between them. His whole body suddenly felt as though it was wired. It was only after a few deep breaths and a glance in Bella's direction, that he was able to begin.

"_Mrs Dashwood's visit to Middleton took place the next day, and two of her daughters went with her…"_

Jacob Black stood by the door to the hospital room, unnoticed by its two occupants. He watched and listened as the man seated in the bed - who had quite noticeably been through an ordeal - read calmly and contently to his friend. Bella hung on every word and, occasionally, she would smile up at the man that she called Edward and meet his eyes.

Jake had known Bella a long time, but he would be hard pressed to recall a moment when he had witnessed his friend looking as content as she did in that moment. Had he pictured her ever sitting beside a guy, all busted up and in need of repair, smiling? No, he hadn't, but, in a strange way, it looked right for her. And the way that this Edward looked at her seemed to make him right for her too. However, there was the fact that nobody knew this guy's history. For all they knew, this guy could be in the mafia or be a serial killer. That's why Jacob had decided to come in and check him out for himself.

"Knock, knock!" He eventually called when there was a break in speech.

Isabella instantly moved away from Edward, feeling slightly uncomfortable that she'd been caught in what she deemed to be a more intimate position and stood up to greet, Jake.

"Jake," she smiled, ushering him forward and then smoothed out her skirt. Looking between both men, who were already staring at each other, Bella began the introductions.

"Jacob, I'd like you to meet Edward. Edward, this is my friend, Jacob Black."

"It's nice to meet you, Jacob. I've heard a lot about you from Bella," Edward said extending his right hand, to the well-built tower of man.

"_Bella?"_ Jacob thought, eyeing Edward's hand for a moment before taking it in his.

"Nice to meet you too, Ed. _Iz_" – he emphasised his nickname for his friend – "has told me a little about you, too."

"Well, there isn't really much to tell," Edward quipped, handing the iPad to Bella and trying to avoid thinking about the new nickname that he'd acquired from Jacob and, come to think of it, he didn't like Bella's nickname either. He was slightly intimidated by Jacob's stare, but, fuelled by adrenalin, he seemed to be able to instinctually slip into a calm persona.

"Sure, sure," Jacob nodded, looking more closely at the extent of Edward's injuries. "Your left side looks like it took a hammering." Jacob grinned to himself and Isabella knew that his mind was ticking over. "So, you're _all right_ now, I guess. Ouch!"

Bella, slapped Jacob's arm repeatedly and Edward felt his gut tighten when he saw the fiery expression in her eyes.

"It doesn't pay to get on her bad side, Ed," Jacob grimaced facetiously, but quickly turned his expression hard when he saw the way that Edward was staring in his friend's direction. He'd seen many a man stare at a woman like that and he wasn't liking seeing Isabella as the object of such a stare.

"We should get moving, Iz, before the weather gets worse," Jacob's firm voice said, effectively snapping Edward out of his Bella induced haze. "I'll let you say your goodbyes," he said, nodding slowly in Edward's direction before moving towards the door.

Bella looked inquiringly between her friend and Edward wondering what had transpired between them. Sighing, she picked up her bag and then, like she'd done all this week, bent down and kissed Edward softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for reading to me," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Thank you for stopping by."

Bella squeezed Edward's hand.

"Anytime."

-()-()-()-

Edward had replayed his parting with Bella as he'd pushed the supposed dinner that he'd been given around on his plate.

When he'd looked into Jacob's hard black eyes he'd seen awareness in them. Jacob knew of Edward's feelings for his friend and Edward got the impression that he wasn't too pleased about it. Jacob's reaction to him worried him to no end. Bella didn't take her friendship with Jacob lightly and his influence could be profound. Would Bella be influenced?

Frustrated, at the turn of his thoughts, he dropped the fork in his hands, pushed the tray away and let his head fall back against the pillows.

"Rough day?" An unfamiliar male voice asked.

Edward's eyes immediately snapped up to the source of the sound. A man with cropped blonde hair, probably in his mid to late twenties, dressed in business attire, stood at the foot of his bed, appraising him with very familiar blue eyes. Edward didn't respond.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, man."

He took a step forward and extended his hand.

"It's cool," Edward replied, cautiously accepting the greeting. "Quick question though: who are you?"

The man laughed and took a seat.

"That would be the proper way to start a conversation now, wouldn't it? My long day at work has caught up with me."

Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm Doctor Cullen - Doctor Jasper Cullen and I'd like to be your Psychologist."

* * *

><p><strong>It's my birthday tomorrow, so I'm not sure if I will get chance to update. My birthday wish - over 100 reviews for this story.<strong>

**I do have a Twitter account that I post updates on. Look up karry4harry.**

**All the best and thanks for reading,**

**Karry.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come on, man. Just one more and then we'll call it a day. That's it…"

Seth's encouragements were aggravatingly effective as Edward tried to sit down and stand up without any assistance.

For the past two weeks, Seth had gradually been taking Edward through exercises to build the muscles that were weakened, from lack of use, or damaged, through his injuries sustained during the quake. And, for the past two weeks, Edward had been dosed up on injections of positivity with every painstaking new bit of movement. Whether he would admit it or not, Edward was buoyed at the potential of being more of what he viewed as a _normal man_ in front of Bella. Each difficult step forward was a step away from being broken. With Seth and Carlisle's help – he'd started calling him Carlisle since Jasper, his son, had also entered his life – Edward now accepted that his body could heal.

Gritting his teeth, Edward tried to steady his shaking legs and keep his balance as he forced himself to stand. His right leg didn't protest, but his left leg was a different story. While Carlisle had performed an operation on Edward's leg, having been pleased with the outcome of his facial operation, an instant fix was never a possibility and it was this left leg that was holding Edward back.

"Almost there, come on!"

Seth's voice was so strong that it almost pulled Edward up.

Feeling the nails of his right hand dig into his palm, Edward made that final effort.

He smiled when he heard Seth's applause – a telling sign that he had achieved something.

Seth came towards him and clapped him on his good shoulder and Edward, knowing that Seth was testing his balance, was quite pleased when he managed to stand his ground.

"You're getting too good at this, man," Seth grinned, bringing even more animation to his bronzed, boyish face. He moved to his left and grabbed his chart for Edward. "I reckon that's time we set you a new goal."

Edward half grimaced.

"Do I have to stay standing while we talk about this goal?" Edward asked, feeling his legs tiring.

Seth looked up from the chart and raised an eyebrow as if saying _are you kidding me?_

"You're standing, Dent," Seth said firmly. Edward grinned at the use of his nickname. Seth, being a huge Batman fan, had instantly seen the similarities between Edward's injuries and that of Harvey Dent's. Most people would have been affronted with such a comparison, and Edward hadn't really known what to think of such a nickname at first, but he'd come to like it. After all, he was Two Faced, but he just hoped that the physical reminders of that would be unrecognisable after Carlisle had completed his work. Would Jasper be able to merge his two internal faces, though? Perhaps he could tell Jasper that to have a nickname like the one Seth had given him felt oddly familiar – almost brotherly.

Jasper had been coming to the hospital every afternoon since their first meeting, as soon as he had finished work for the day at his own practice. Jasper had continually tried to get Edward into a meditative state, so that, together, they could try and access some of Edward's memories. Unfortunately for Jasper, he came an hour before Bella did and so Edward was usually buzzed and distracted by thoughts of Bella and her impending arrival. They had been successful a few times, though. Each time, Edward had come out of his relaxed state highly agitated and sweating and saying, "I couldn't get out of it." Jasper and Edward could only assume that Edward was referring to his attempt to escape the fire.

More than anything, Jasper had become a kind of friend to Edward. He was someone to just talk to, apart from Bella. He loved his time spent with Bella, but it was nice to have male conversation. Bella seemed to understand this and sometimes, when seeing Jasper and Edward still talking as she arrived, she would go and grab a hot chocolate and wait her turn. Edward often wondered, as he did the moment he heard her voice and felt her touch, if he really was in heaven and Bella was an angel. However, moments like this, in which his sore muscles ached and stung, seemed to ground him and make it clear that he was still on earth.

"So, Thanksgiving is nearly here. Shall we make a goal for Thanksgiving?" Seth punctured Edward's thought balloon and made him focus on the task at hand.

Edward shrugged. "Thanksgiving sounds good."

Seth realised that, for his patient, Thanksgiving couldn't hold the same meaning as it did for others. It was primarily a family occasion and the poor guy didn't know if he had any family. In his small way, Seth wanted to make the day special for Edward.

"What do you want to be thankful for on Thanksgiving, Dent?" Seth probed.

Edward considered this question. Well, he could be thankful for the fact that he was alive. That's what most people would be thankful for. He could be thankful for the medical treatment he was receiving. But these ideas paled in comparison to the thing that he was most thankful for. Despite going through hell and back, because of the earth quake, he couldn't bring himself to wish that experience away, because it had brought him to the thing, or person rather, that he was most thankful for – Bella.

"Bella," he breathed, looking down. Seth smiled, calculatingly, but Edward was too preoccupied running a hand through his hair to notice.

Seth had heard of Isabella Swan along the grapevine. Carlisle had mentioned to Seth that it seemed as though Edward's primary motivation for his recovery was not self-centred, but rather Bella-centred. Knowing that this was now the case, Seth tapped his pen on his clipboard and moved closer to Edward.

From his periphery, Edward noticed Seth's moused, black hair approaching.

"All right, so let's make a goal with Bella in mind, then." He touched Edward's shoulder in a sincere gesture. "What do you want to do for her, Edward?"

Edward met Seth's hazel eyes and waited a few beats before he responded.

Seth gladly recognised determination in Edward's eyes.

"I want to walk towards her."

Seth nodded, stepped back and clapped his hands together.

"Done."

As Seth made the goal official by writing it on Edward's chart, he smiled.

_Edward was making a step in the right direction. _

"Can I sit down, now?"

Seth turned to Edward's pleading expression. The guy was tired, but not at his limit.

"No, Dent. Our work has just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>So, Edward has set himself a goal and you've met Seth.<strong>

**Thanks for reading. There were over 1000 hits to this story in 12 hours!**

**Thank you to those people who did review. And thanks for the birthday wishes. I had a wonderful Friday the 13th! **

**Stay safe,**

**Karry.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Pass the cranberry sauce, please, Iz," Charlie said, impatient to consume the feast spread out on the table before him.

"Jake, can you pass this down to Dad, please?"

Jake took a quick mouthful of mashed potato, before looking to Isabella and carrying out her request. While she had a smile on her face, Jake could see that her heart was somewhere else this Thanksgiving. She didn't have the same light in her eyes as she had every other Thanksgiving he had known her.

"Isabella, you've outdone yourself again!" Jake heard his father, Billy, announce from across the table. "I don't know how you do it, but it gets better each year."

Isabella grinned, pulling a strand of loose hair behind her ear and then became very interested in the food on her plate.

"Thank you, Billy, but I believe that you're in for an even greater treat with Leah's apple cobbler and pumpkin pie."

Leah scoffed from beside Jacob.

"Leah's pumpkin pie? You mean _Isabella's_ pumpkin pie. It's your recipe and you rescued it."

"It didn't need rescuing, Leah. It just needed a bit of attention – to be cared for," Isabella clarified, her cheeks turning their special rosy hue. Jacob wondered if she was really talking about just the pumpkin pie.

"I'm looking forward to the day when it won't need any attention," he murmured and one look from Isabella told Jacob that she understood the meaning behind his comment. He swallowed some butter and garlic green beans and continued. "I mean, it will be nice to not hear Leah threatening our kitchen appliances when I'm trying to catch up on the football."

The men at the table chuckled. Leah lightly smacked Jacob on the back of his head and Isabella found herself wishing that Leah had hit him harder.

"You can always come around here when Leah's cooking, Jake. You can give me some company when I watch the games. My viewing partner has been a bit absent lately," Charlie inclined his head and stared playfully at Isabella. She rolled her eyes.

"How is Edward doing, Iz?" Leah probed and Charlie's head snapped up.

"Edward?"

Isabella rested her cutlery on her plate.

"Edward is the patient I've been visiting, Dad, as part of the volunteer program." She turned to Leah, not wishing to look at her father's inquisitive eyes any longer. "And he's doing well, Leah. I'm told that beneath the bandages his skin is healing and he tells me that he is making progress with his physical therapy. He seemed excited by that."

Everyone's eyes were on Isabella as she smiled and returned to eating her meal.

"You seem excited too," Charlie offered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm just happy for him, Dad."

Jacob raised his brow, which didn't go unnoticed by Isabella. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"When are you just going to admit to everyone, Iz, that this Edward is more than just someone who you're helping out?" Jacob dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter and laughed at her widened eyes. "Come on, Iz! I've seen the way that you look at him." Jacob's expression turned more serious. "And I've seen the way that he looks at you."

No one on the table was eating.

"How does he look at me?" Isabella probed, rather curious of Jacob's words.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't make me say it." He turned to everyone else. "He calls her Bella, for God's sake. Doesn't that say it all?"

Charlie and Billy's looks at that information left no room for doubt that they agreed with Jake.

"Well, well, well," Leah started, with a grin. "You have an admirer, _Bella."_ She turned to look at the other occupants of the table, when Isabella started playing with her hair. "Actually, Bella suits her, don't you think?"

"She'll always be Little Izzy to me," Jacob smirked, recalling the times when his seven year old self would try and find ways to get out of having to eat a five year old Isabella's mud pie creation.

"But I'm not _Little_, Jake. I'm not a child. I'm twenty three. I'm a woman and when Edward speaks to me he makes me feel like one." Isabella paused, realising her tone had turned harsh and turned her attention to everyone at the table, whose wide eyes were already fixed on her. "I'm sorry. Call me Izzy or Iz all you want. That's who I am to you all." She looked down and fiddled with the lone carrot on her plate.

"But is that who you want to be, Isabella?" Charlie asked, concern evident in his voice. When her chocolate eyes met his, he continued. "What do _you_ want?"

Isabella bit down on her lip, as she considered how to express what she was feeling.

_What did she want?_

When she knew her answer, her eyes moved around the table, but eventually lingered longer on Jacob's face.

"Jacob's right. I want to be Edward's Bella."

No words were spoken, but Isabella understood the words being conveyed on the faces of those around her.

_Well, what are you waiting for?_

Standing and pushing her chair in, she smiled at those who meant the world to her.

"Even though you can sometimes be annoying, you don't know how thankful I am for you all right now."

Smiling, she moved towards the kitchen, hearing the echoes of laughter behind her. With a food parcel in hand, she grabbed her coat and faced the crisp air before making it to her car.

Winter was nearly upon them, but Isabella felt as though she was about to enter an early Spring.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really setting the scene for the next chapter, which I might not get to do so quickly. My holidays are over, you see. I'm back at work tomorrow, trying to teach teenagers Mathematics. <strong>

**Anyhow, I'd love to know what you're thinking. **

**By the way, I've never experienced Thanksgiving. As an Australian, I hope that I've managed to capture some of the essence of the holiday. I'd love to experience it someday.**

**Reviews will brighten up my working day.**

**Yes. I have no shame.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Karry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I thought that I'd give you something rather than make you wait. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"I see that you've been downgraded," Jasper whispered with a grin, as he pulled up a chair, not wanting to wake the other patient in Edward's new room. Edward chuckled and moved to clasp his friend's forearm in greeting. "Happy Thanksgiving, man."<p>

"Thanks, Jasper. Although, you didn't have to make the trip out here now that I have such a riveting roommate." Both men held back their laughter as snores began to echo around the room.

"Riveting roommate or not, everyone needs a taste of family on Thanksgiving." Jasper leaned in and rested his arms on his knees. "I've had too much of a good thing for a while, now, so I thought that I'd share with you."

Before Edward had a chance to respond, Jasper was reaching into his pocket and extracting his cell.

"And they should be here any moment."

Edward was slightly dumbstruck.

"Why are you doing this for me?" He eventually asked, his forehead tightening.

"Because I care." Jasper looked up from composing a text, his azure eyes conveying his sincerity. He smiled mischievously and shrugged. "And because you offer me a moment's sanity."

Edward responded with a perplexed expression. Jasper inclined his head.

"You'll soon see what I mean."

A beat later, Edward did understand what Jasper meant.

"Why is it that Cullen men try and park the car in the smallest space available when there's a much wider space a few metres further down?"

A woman with a delicate face framed by short and soft, wavy caramel coloured hair appeared in the doorway closely followed by Carlisle, who didn't look the slightest bit troubled. Edward would never have assumed that this woman was the owner of the voice that had drifted in from the hallway. Despite her annoyance, she still looked at Carlisle adoringly and, with a smile that reminded him of Jasper's, Edward could only assume that this woman was Carlisle's wife. His suspicions about her identity were very quickly confirmed.

"Edward, Happy Thanksgiving," Carlisle said, placing a hand on the small of the woman's back, guiding her forward. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Esme. Dear, this is Edward."

"It's lovely to finally meet you, Edward," Esme greeted him with the warmest of smiles and with a voice extremely different – much more mellow - to the female voice that had met his ears earlier.

"Jasper Cullen, I will never understand how you chose where to park the car." The voice from the hallway made a second appearance and this time it was accompanied by the presence of petite younger woman, with short, spiky ebony hair. Her hazel eyes were fixed directly on Jasper.

Jasper turned to Edward.

"My wife – Alice."

Alice's eyes gaze turned to Edward then.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, Edward," she beamed, stepping forward. "I've wanted to meet you since the day Jasper mentioned you."

Edward raised an eyebrow in Jasper's direction.

"What happened to doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"I mumble in my sleep. So, sue me."

Something in Edward stirred, willing him to take up Jasper's challenge, even though he knew it was in jest, but he brushed this feeling aside.

"Besides," Alice jumped in, "today you're family and family members get a share of the Cullen family pecan pie."

Esme quickly revealed a fork and Tupperware container from the bag that she was holding and placed it on the table in front of Edward.

Edward's chest warmed at the welcoming gesture and he realised that he relished the possibility of belonging.

Noticing that Edward was hesitating to eat, Esme offered a comforting smile. "Edward, trust me, this pie is just what the doctor ordered." She inclined her head in Carlisle's direction.

Chuckling, he picked up the fork.

"Well, I don't want to go against doctor's orders."

Surrounded, by laughter, smiles and genuinely positive energy, Edward could only think of one thing that could make the moment sweeter than the pecan pie that he was eating – Bella's presence. He desperately wanted to see her and show her what he had achieved.

Having finished his pie, his heart sank when Doctor Banner's form was the next to enter the room.

"Carlisle, can I have a word, please?"

Carlisle readily obliged, leaving the now stilted conversation of the room behind. Stepping out of the room, the two men turned to each other.

"Didn't manage to get the day off, Bruce?" Carlisle queried noticing the dreary look on his colleague's face.

"No, but I've managed to get Christmas and New Year's off." He paused and Carlisle could see that he was struggling to find the right words. Bruce's eyes focused in on Edward.

"He can't stay here forever, Carlisle."

Carlisle could only nod slowly. Edward had made a wonderful recovery and, now that he was more mobile, there was nothing that couldn't be achieved by one or two visits to the hospital a week. However, the man had no official identity. He had no idea of his social security details. He had no home…

When he'd come to the hospital today and learned of Edward's room change, he'd suspected that the hospital was considering his discharge. This upset Carlisle, because he worried for Edward's welfare. He, like his son, had developed an attachment to the unknown victim of the quake.

Carlisle sighed, "He has no home, Bruce."

"Then we'll just have to welcome him into ours, then."

Carlisle quickly looked over his shoulder to see his beautiful wife walk towards him with a determined glint in her blue eyes. He brought his palm up to her cheek, marvelling at how fortunate he was to have had this woman in his life for thirty years. He breathed in her soothing scent and felt his doubts disappear.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Slowly more characters are entering the story. What do you think their roles will be?<strong>

**What do you think of Esme and Carlisle's decision? **

**I'm about to collapse and I've got to rest up before school tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Karry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: It has taken me a while to update and I apologise. First week back at school was busy to say the least. I do hope that you enjoy the chapter though. As I was writing this, I was totally transported into the moment, so I hope that you are too! **

* * *

><p>"Ah, Isabella!"<p>

Isabella, quite startled, quickly turned around towards the person who had called her name and managed to not drop the food parcel that she held in her hands. When she recognised the approaching steel grey hair and smiling blue eyes of Doctor Carlisle Cullen, her tensed muscles immediately relaxed. He didn't look like he was to be the bearer of bad news.

"I'm sorry that I called out, but I wanted to catch you before you went in the wrong direction," he calmly addressed Isabella in a voice that she believed would be perfect for any documentary.

"Wrong direction?" Her brow furrowed.

"Edward's been moved to a shared room, now that he is recovering well," Carlisle answered and began walking back in the direction from which he had come. Isabella followed and listened as he continued. "I was just about to meet my family outside when I saw you, which is wonderful because you are just the person who I needed to see."

Isabella could only listen intently as she followed Carlisle, who seemed to be on auto pilot.

"Isabella, the hospital can't be Edward's home forever."

They turned into a new corridor.

"My wife, Esme, and I are very willing to provide Edward with a home."

Isabella faltered in her steps, which didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle. While she felt this drive to look after Edward, she knew that the chances of her providing a good home for him at this time were slim. She couldn't be with him at home most of the time. She had to work and he couldn't move out of bed. Besides that, she couldn't even afford to leave her Father's home. Her chest tightened at the thought of not being able to see Edward's evergreen eyes each day.

"Of course, if he was to stay with us, you would be welcome anytime that you wished to see him." Carlisle's knowing face exuded warmth, as he placed his hand on Isabella's arm and halted their movement. "It would be remiss of me, to neglect your importance to Edward and to his recovery. He cares a great deal for you, Isabella."

Isabella felt her eyes water and looked to the floor, considering all that she had just been told.

_Why couldn't the world be filled with more Cullens?_

"Doctor Cullen…" She began, as she glanced upwards.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she bit her lip, trying to contain the many emotions that didn't want to be kept at bay. "Thank you." Looking into Carlisle's smiling blue eyes, she didn't think about his role in the hospital or his role as Edward's doctor. Instead, she saw Carlisle as a man and an extraordinarily kind-hearted one at that. Without hesitation, she hugged him with her free arm.

"You're welcome, Isabella," he reciprocated, not feeling perturbed in the slightest by the young woman's actions. Stepping back, Carlisle continued.

"We'll talk about the arrangements more, later. Right now, there's a young man in that room who has waited long enough to see today." Carlisle winked and guided Isabella to a partially opened door. "Happy Thanksgiving, Isabella."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Carlisle."

Isabella didn't watch Carlisle leave. Impatient to see Edward, she opened the door.

Taking in the details of the new, rather unlit, room, she noticed two beds. The closest one to her was empty and the one furthest away held a sleeping man who lacked Edward's distinct tousled bronze hair.

"_Did Carlisle bring me to the right room?"_ Isabella thought, moving closer to the vacant bed. On closer inspection, it was easy to see that the bed did belong to Edward. The wheeled table against the wall was the resting place of the notebook that held their first conversations and Edward's touching note to her. The tips of Isabella's fingers skimmed the book's cover adoringly.

"I still write in it, you know."

Isabella's hand snapped back to lie over her heart as she spun around towards the voice that she'd come to know. Her heart rate didn't lessen when she saw Edward sitting in a chair, in the shadows, on the other side of the room, opposite his bed.

"Shit, Edward," she said amongst her quickened breaths. "What are you doing over there?"

Edward's eyes held amusement as he crookedly grinned at Isabella.

"Sitting."

Isabella placed the food parcel on the table, so that she could cross her arms. She was intrigued by the new side to Edward that was making an appearance in his teasing, which, she couldn't deny, was a bit of a turn on. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, following suit.

"Sitting... Well, I hope that you realise that you've taken my chair."

Edward seemed to respond without a moment's thought.

"You're very welcome to take my bed."

Isabella's cheeks instantly heated and her whole body tensed. As realisation about the implication of his words dawned on Edward's face, the static between Isabella and Edward, still on opposing sides of the room, was palpable.

Closing her eyes, momentarily and biting her lip, Isabella managed to prevent herself from moving towards Edward and, instead, after some deliberation, slowly perched herself on the edge of the bed.

This did nothing to ease the desire and charge travelling through Edward's body or the images pounding his brain. Harvesting all of this newly sourced energy, he decided that now was as good a time as any to bridge the gap between himself and Bella and do what he'd long dreamed of doing.

Edward's Bella watched thoughts flit across the well-lit side of his face, totally fixated on his movements. Her breath hitched when he stood and slowly stepped forward.

"Edward," she gasped, her smile growing and her eyes prickling with his every new step. "You… why didn't you…"

Edward smiled, understanding that Bella was at a loss for words. Although his initial movements had required a great deal of concentration, he soon found that his body had continued steering him forward when his thoughts had drifted to Bella.

As Edward approached the foot of the bed and stepped more into the light, Isabella stood from the bed and took the few remaining steps that needed to be tread. Her eyes, at the level of Edward's shoulders, slowly moved upwards to truly look at him. Tentatively, Bella raised her right hand and delicately ran her fingertips along the newly repaired left side of Edward's face. A tear escaped her eye as she saw a new Edward – a healing Edward – someone who had been given a fresh start. Her head shook slightly as she considered how handsome the man before her was, despite the small scars still healing across his cheek. With the bandages always covering his face, it had been hard for her to see a clear picture of Edward. Now that she had been given a glimpse, she wanted to examine every finer detail.

"Bella…" Bella's skin tingled when Edward's thumb brushed the tear from her cheek. "Do you have any idea how thankful I am for you?"

Bella carefully put her hand on Edward's that was still against her cheek and brought it down, twining her fingers with his. She glanced down at their joined hands.

"Do you have any idea how thankful _I_ am for _you_?" She whispered. Edward's chest burned as Bella's chocolate eyes looked up at him from beneath her lashes. Tentatively, she rested her head against Edward's right shoulder. "It's so good to see you like this," she spoke into his robe, relishing his warmth.

Edward couldn't believe that he was standing with Bella so near. Breathing in her floral scent, he knew that this was exactly what home felt like. He brought his left hand up and ran it through Bella's mahogany hair.

_So Soft. _

Fuelled by something indescribable, a trembling Edward bowed his head and lingeringly kissed the top of Bella's head. Bella closed her eyes at his touch, feeling every nerve in her body awaken. She savoured the rise and falls of his chest – the signal of his life force – and tingled when she felt him speak.

"You truly are my Bella."

They would have stayed in each other's embrace much longer if Edward's stomach hadn't protested.

Bella stepped back and laughed, pulling _her _Edward towards the table and her food parcel, somehow knowing that this was the first of many Thanksgiving dinners that they would share together.

* * *

><p><strong>Were you transported into the moment? I hope that you were.<strong>

**I'd love to know what you think. I'm always thankful for feedback.**

**Fingers crossed that I can post again soon.**

**All the best,**

**Karry. **


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't know what you see in these shows, Edward," Alice said as she perched herself on the arm of the sofa. Edward instinctively tried to move the remote to his other hand. He wasn't going to let Alice change the channel to something that she deemed less dreary than Law and Order SVU. He'd learned in the past two weeks that Alice's idea of "less dreary" entertainment was watching models, and not model citizens, go about their superficial work in America's Next Top Model reruns. Knowing that Alice had purchased his current wardrobe and was a stylist herself, her viewing choices shouldn't have surprised Edward.

"You've hardly watched anything else other than these Law and Order offshoots for the past two weeks," she continued to comment.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really, and being subjected to a five hour Project Runway marathon counts for nothing, does it, Alice?"

Alice couldn't contain a smirk.

"I'd forgotten about that, but you deserved it for not having spoken to Bella about the Christmas ball."

Knowing where this conversation was headed, Edward turned the television off, huffed in annoyance and moved off the couch. While his speed and agility had improved in recent days, his movements were still slow and careful as he walked towards the Cullens' kitchen.

"Walking away is futile, Edward. You had to know that's why I offered to sit with you today, until Bella could arrive." Alice stood on the other side of the kitchen counter eying Edward firmly, burning him with the intent held in her hazel eyes. Even though she stood barely above five feet, Edward had come to realise that Alice had the ability to tower over you.

"This afternoon will be the perfect opportunity for you to ask her," Alice pressed as Edward folded his arms and leant back against the opposing counter. "It'll just be the two of you here and…"

"Alice, you're assuming that I will be attending this function," Edward interrupted.

Alice's eyes widened. "Why wouldn't you attend?"

"It's your family's Christmas tradition. You don't need "The Unknown Quake Victim" tagging along."

Alice's determined stare instantly softened. She moved around the counter and stood directly in front of Edward.

"Edward, didn't you read the fine print?" His expression turned puzzled. "I hate to break it to you, but choosing to live here was also a choice to become a part of this family."

A lump formed in Edward's throat as he was confronted with the sincerity of Alice's words and he did what felt natural and ran a hand through his hair.

_What had he done in his previous life to deserve the second chance at life that he had been given?_

"You're an honorary Cullen, Edward and that means that you need a date to the Christmas Charity Ball that Esme puts together," Alice sang. "You're always asking what you can do to thank Esme. Go to her Charity Ball," Alice continued as if stating the obvious, before opening the refrigerator. "_And"_ – she peered over the fridge door – "invite Bella. Esme likes Bella, and so do I, for that matter. Now do you feel like ham or turkey sandwiches?"

"Ham," Edward eventually admitted having mulled over Alice's words. Silence filled the kitchen as Alice prepared sandwiches, affording Edward some time to think. He could go to the ball for Esme, but could he invite Bella? Bella didn't deserve to attend a ball with a scarred man. Although he had made progress, she deserved to be escorted by someone whole – someone who could lead her onto the dance floor with ease and guide her effortlessly. Could he be that man?

"You're thinking too hard about this, Edward," Alice said, taking their sandwiches back into the lounge. "Everything will be fine. I'm certain of it."

Edward sighed and followed. "How can you be so sure?"

"I'm sickic."

Edward scrunched up his face as Alice placed their plates on the coffee table.

"Don't you mean, psychic?" he eventually asked.

Alice grinned, spinning around to face him.

"See, I knew that you were going to say that."

Edward chuckled and shook his head as he sat down.

"Seriously though, Edward, I have a good feeling about you and Bella, despite your own reservations." Alice's soft, endearing voice seemed to fill the room. "She doesn't see you as broken. She sees you as _her_ Edward."

"But what can I offer her, Alice?" Edward's torment was distinguishable in his tone. "I have nothing to my name, no material positions… no past. I'm entirely dependent on others."

Alice's hazel eyes stayed fixed on the man beside her.

"Be dependent on her, Edward. Offer her your heart." Alice paused and then persisted a bit more assuredly, "I have a feeling - and my feelings are usually accurate, just ask Jasper - that she's already offered you hers."

Edward's eyes widened and his heart felt like it had suddenly grown in his chest.

Had Bella given him her heart? Is that what she'd been doing every time that she had visited him in the hospital and now in the Cullens' home? Maybe asking her to the Christmas Ball was a way to see.

"Now, eat," Alice ordered, placing the plate in Edward's hand and, with a wink, grabbed the remote. "Unlike my husband, my advice to you doesn't come freely."

Edward's face sank as Alice pressed a few familiar numbers on the remote.

"No. Please, Alice…"

"Now, now, it's near deliberation anyway," she grinned at the screen, where the "ten beautiful girls" (some of whom were just going to be told how hopeless they looked in their pictures) were standing before Tyra Banks and the panel of judges. Reluctantly, Edward focused in on the screen, knowing that he would soon be free of this torture and that the only girl who he wanted to see in any form would soon be walking through the door.

"Oh my God, Jane Vista is a guest judge! She's the biggest thing in fashion right now," Alice said turning to Edward. "I'd love to style her someday."

Edward stared at the woman with piercing blue eyes, a drawn face, pale complexion and long icy blonde hair. She looked so familiar to him. His head began to hurt and a shiver ran up his spine as the camera zoned in on her eyes.

"Edward."

"Edward?" Alice's voice finally garnered Edward's attention. Her expression was questioning. "You, okay?"

Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts and attempted to hide his reaction to the appearance of the woman on the screen. He turned to meet Alice's eyes and shrugged, before casually picking up his sandwich.

"Yeah… I'm just trying to fathom why you'd want to style someone who looks like Gollum."

* * *

><p><strong>A quick update. I'm stuck at home sick, so I turned to doing some writing.<strong>

**What did you think of Edward's little chat with Alice? I'm looking forward to giving you the next chapter.**

**Look to chapter 1 for a reminder about Jane.**

**Feedback always brightens my day. **

**Hope that you're feeling better than I am,**

**Karry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologise for the wait. School started back and I've been busy, busy, busy. Anyhow, here's a longer chapter to kind of make up for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ouch!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't catch you too badly, did I?"

Alice moved the curling iron away from Bella's ear and met Bella's eyes in the mirror. Bella offered a small smile of reassurance.

"No, I'm fine, Alice. I came prepared to be tortured after our phone conversation earlier this week."

Alice chuckled, before resuming her task of waving Bella's hair.

"Yes, you should never deny this stylist the opportunity to work her magic." Tonight, in particular, Alice knew that she had worked her magic. She scoffed when she recalled Bella's earlier intentions. "I still can't believe that you were considering wearing your old prom dress. You just wait until you see the dress that I've picked out for you."

Bella looked down and fiddled with a loose thread on the robe that she was wearing. While she was nervous about what Alice had picked out for her to wear, most of her thoughts were centred on whether Edward would like her in it. She had hardly seen him during the week and it had made her edgy. Then there were other questions. Had Edward asked her to the Christmas Ball out of a sense of obligation to thank her, or did he ask her because of something more? Whether her head realised it or not, her heart hoped that it was because of something more. It had flitted about in her chest the moment Edward's nervous voice had asked her to join him as his partner to the ball of which Esme was an essential organising member.

-()-()-()-

Bella had bought Chinese takeout and was arranging it on the coffee table in the TV room as Edward followed Alice to the door. Bella watched, already suspicious of Edward's behaviour, as Alice winked at him with a smirk, before closing the door behind her. While the actions weren't entirely out of character for Alice, she couldn't help but feel as though the little pixie that she had come to know was scheming.

"Something smells good," Edward's voice greeted from behind her, sending tingles up her back. Bella turned to greet him and a smile instantly found form on her face. The past two weeks had seen Edward's scars heal even more and some of the blemishes were disguised by the bronze facial hair regrowing along the unscarred skin of his jaw. Her stomach twisted involuntarily as she noted how rugged Edward had come to look with some of his hair falling onto his forehead. She swallowed before moving to sit on the sofa, guiding Edward to join her with her eyes.

"I felt like Chinese." She passed Edward an empty Chinese takeout box. He raised an eyebrow.

"And you thought that I'd like some… air it seems."

Bella chuckled.

"No, no. I always ask them for two empty containers so that we can take a bit of this and a bit of that. You know, like a bit of a Chinese buffet…"

Edward's resulting smile at her rambling caused Bella's heart to flutter. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and ducked her head towards the table, busying herself with picking up some chopsticks.

"I like the idea of a buffet," Edward said leaning over to examine the various steaming containers. "Mmm… Mongolian lamb?"

"Yes," Bella smiled. "I didn't know if you preferred salty over sweet, so I got a selection."

Edward spooned some of the Mongolian lamb into his container, before turning towards Bella, who handed him a pair of chopsticks.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Definitely the more savoury. I'm sweet enough as it is," she winked, light-heartedly.

Edward stared at her as he sat back on the sofa, leaving his container behind on the table.

"Yes, you are sweet," he almost whispered and to Bella the room instantly felt more closed in. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair and opened and closed his mouth, wondering what war was going on behind his emerald eyes.

"Bella," he breathed, before visibly swallowing, "Bella, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Christmas Ball that Esme is involved with? I'd understand if you didn't want to, I mean I'm not the…"

Edward was shocked into silence as Bella placed her chopsticks against his lips, before placing them back into her container.

"Yes."

-()-()-()-

"Yes, yes, YES!" Alice beamed taking a step back and giving her final scrutiny of her masterpiece. "Just as I thought – you look stunning!"

Alice guided Bella to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. Isabella stared at the image of the beautiful woman that greeted her. Her mahogany hair was waved to perfection, framing her face and covering her bare shoulders. Her rose lips stood out in great contrast to the deep emerald green dress that hugged her curves in folds and reached her ankles, flowing out into a tiny train. The sweetheart neckline classily showed some cleavage. If Alice's head wasn't poking out from the woman's back, Isabella would have not believed that the she was indeed _that_ woman – _Edward's _Bella_._

"Well, say something! Don't you like it?" Alice's eyes questioned her in the mirror.

Bella instantly grinned.

"Like it? I _love_ it, Alice." Bella turned around and touched Alice's shoulder. "I won't question your torturous methods again."

Alice's gaze momentarily turned serious.

"I'll hold you to that."

Bella turned around and looked in the mirror again, running her hands down the front of the dress trying to smooth the invisible creases. Alice grabbed her hands.

"Stop worrying and stalling and just go down and face him. Trust me, you won't disappoint."

Bella bit down on her bottom lip.

"And stop doing that! You'll ruin your lipstick. Now shoo! I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."

Bella hesitantly grabbed her black clutch purse and moved towards the stairs trying desperately to make sure that her heels didn't cause her to fall. Looking down at the floor, she could see her chest rising and falling with each nervous breath. With each step closer to the stairs, the murmurings of a conversation gained more clarity and her ears easily distinguished the voice of Edward from the small group in the hallway. Though the house was toasty warm, a shiver travelled down her back as she reached the top of the stairs and silence fell around her.

Edward knew that she was near the instant that tingles prickled the back of his neck. Impatient to see her, he turned away from his discussion with Jasper and craned his neck to look up the stairs. His breath left him as his eyes fell upon the woman who must surely be his angel – Bella. Although he was aware of voices behind him, their sound was drowned out by his heart's loud pounding as Bella's chocolate eyes found his and, damn it, he wanted to never look away. As Bella descended the stairs, Edward was solely fixated on the present. All of his doubts and concerns about his past seemed to have no meaning. He knew that his lack of memories didn't matter, because he only wanted to remember this moment and the woman walking towards him. Bella was his Christmas present and he knew that, if she would have him, Bella was his future.

"Bella, you look beautiful, dear," Esme exclaimed, moving forward to greet Bella, when Edward didn't. The tension in Bella's shoulder loosened slightly at Esme's admission, but she was still unnerved by Edward's intense stare. _Had she disappointed him?_

"Thank you, Esme. You look lovely," Bella added, admiring Esme's black off the shoulder dress, waved caramel hair and deep red lips.

Before anyone else could speak, Alice seemed to gallop down the stairs in a beautiful light green dress, reminding Bella of a young Elizabeth Taylor.

"We better hurry up, or we'll be late," she said, donning her coat. "Jazz, will you grab my purse, please?"

Suddenly, the stillness between Bella and Edward was shattered as Alice moved behind Bella and helped her into a long black coat, eyeing Edward in a way that said _I shouldn't be the one doing this, buddy!_ Alice, noticing that Edward was indeed awestruck by what he was seeing, smirked in satisfaction. She has achieved what she had set out to and she could only hope that the night would lead to more progress on the Edward and Bella front. Noticing that Esme and Carlisle had headed towards the car, Alice decided to usher things along a bit more.

"I am an artist, am I not, Edward?" she winked, walking towards the door.

Edward finally moved forward and brought his finger to Bella's chin, imploring her to not be bashful and to meet his eyes. As his breath fanned her face, Bella felt the air grow thicker and her face become more and more heated.

"Alice may be an artist, but she had a beautiful canvas to work with," he whispered, thickly. You look…" Edward stopped and traced his finger along Bella's cheekbone, at a loss for words.

Bella reached up and grabbed Edward's hand.

"They're waiting by the door for us, Edward." She grasped Edward's hand with a soft smile. "We don't want to make Esme late."

Edward nodded and allowed Bella to lead him towards the door. Wherever she would go, he would follow.

-()-()-()-

The room was filled to the brim with people dressed to the nines, clinking glasses and filled with the euphoria of the holidays. But, out of the entire room, Edward knew that he was sitting next to the most beautiful girl – her unblemished pearl shoulders mere centimetres away.

He'd been staring at her all night barely being able to string more than one sentence together at a time. If she'd noticed, she hadn't said anything.

As Bella and Edward consumed their meals along with everyone else at the table, they entered into group conversations about the winter wonderland setting surrounding them – the ambiance created by the gold fairy lights and the red and white décor – and praised Esme accordingly. And when the jazz band started playing the setting was suddenly complete.

With the meal drawing to a close, Edward had nothing to occupy his hands with and nervously found his fingers tapping the table top along to the rhythm of the piano. Before he realised what he was doing, a soft touched stilled his hand. He turned his head to be greeted with a smiling Bella, as she squeezed his hand and brushed her thumb languidly across his knuckles.

"Are you all right?"

Edward squeezed her hand in return and noticed that it was only Bella and himself that now occupied the table. He was grateful for the alone time and felt the pressure across his chest lessen somewhat as he answered.

"I'm more than all right, Bella," he swallowed, committing to his minimal memories the way that she was staring at him. Not being able to contain himself, he leant forward and brushed some strands of her hair back into place. "My God, Bella, you're so beautiful. You're my saving grace."

"Edward…" she began, but stopped immediately when she noticed the Cullens walking back towards the table. Craving more alone time, Edward glanced around the room in search of an idea. Inspiration struck with the soft opening notes emanating from the piano.

"Dance with me, Bella?" he said, adrenalin causing him to stand and to not stop and take into consideration his still weakened muscles.

"I can't dance, Edward," she warned, "I destroy people's toes." But he would hear nothing of it.

"I will wager my toes that all you need is the right partner."

Bella in no way wished to deny his grinning face and, with a confirming smile, allowed herself to slowly be led deep onto the dance floor and surrounded by the smooth and gentle tones of a familiar song.

Hesitantly, Edward reached up and placed his hand on Bella's bare shoulder, before sliding it down to rest on her waste and Bella wasted no time in placing her free hand on Edward's shoulder, all the time staring into his concentrated green eyes. The heat radiating from Edward's body warmed her and yet made her shiver at the same time. With Bella safely in his arms, as he guided her in time with the music, Edward realised what home truly felt like. He knew that despite what obstacles lay ahead of him, he would remember this moment and how truly alive every inch of his being felt in the presence of the woman in his arms. He whispered the words to the music, as Bella's head fell to his shoulder and he brought their joined hands to rest in between them against their chests.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,__  
><em>_When the world is cold,__  
><em>_I will feel a glow just thinking of you__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight._

Bella looked up at him then with shimmery eyes. An intense desire suddenly flooded his senses and, before he could stop himself, he closed the small distance between them and rested his forehead against Bella's. He waited a few breaths and, when she didn't pull away, he found the courage to alleviate the charge building between them, bringing his lips to gently touch hers. Almost instantly, Bella responded by tilting her head to the side and she, like him, relished the tantalising touch that energised her every nerve and caused a torrent of twists and turns to form behind her navel. Edward could have stayed lost to his senses for an age. However, his mind still was aware of his location and, feeling a need to express the multitudes of thoughts pounding his brain, Edward drew back and stared into the blushing face of his angel, waiting for her eyes to flutter open. When they did, he could tell that they were smiling and he smiled, in turn.

_Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm__  
><em>_And your cheeks so soft,__  
><em>_There is nothing for me but to love you,__  
><em>_And the way you look tonight._

He brought their hands up and grazed her warmed cheeks.

Bella struggled to breathe as Edward's husky voice met her ears.

"Bella, you are my life now."

She didn't have to think before her voice responded in turn.

"And you're mine, Edward."

As they continued dancing, Bella knew that she would never forget the way Edward looked at her as he guided her across a room full of people with his eyes totally fixated on her – his future.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback puts a smile on my face.<strong>

**The song that Bella and Edward were dancing to is The Way you Look Tonight - I was imagining the Tony Bennett version. **

**So they kissed! Did you like the scene?**

**I thought that I'd change up Bella's dress colour a bit. If you'd like a glimpse of how I imagined the dress, have a look at my twitter account. **

**Hope that all is well,**

**Karry.**


	21. Chapter 21

"And what are you smiling about, Iz?"

Leah nudged Isabella cheekily as she sat beside her on the bench.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with that man of yours, would it?" she prodded when Isabella just wiped the sweat from her brow and took a sip of her water.

Leah didn't miss her friend's lips twitch at her words and her cheeks growing redder by the second.

"Oh my God! You kissed him, didn't you?"

Isabella ducked her head as memories of the previous night flooded her mind - the way she'd felt on fire as his lips had touched hers and his hands had drawn her closer to his warm body...

"You didn't," a gruff voice interrupted, against the clatter of a weight being dropped. Bella's jaw clenched as Jacob approached. "Iz, did you ever stop to think that this guy could have a wife - a family?!" His tone was incredulous, as he leant against the treadmill and got in Bella's face. "God, Iz, I've known you a long time and you're not the type of girl to not think about these things. You're not that girl that... Well, that has an affair!"

"Jacob Black!" Leah cried, simultaneously whacking him with her towel. " Do you know what you're insinuating?"

"Yeah, I do, Leah. And Iz needs someone to help her face reality. Yeah, it was great when she was just holding his hand and supporting him through his recovery, but now it's getting too serious." His fierce eyes turned to Bella. "And it will only end in you getting heartbroken, Iz. He'll regain his memories and whisk himself off to his old life without even a second thought about you, leaving us to pick up the pieces. It will kill Charlie and us to see you in pain. Start being the logical, rational Isabella that we know..."

"What if I don't want to be? What if I'm absolutely sick of putting the needs of everyone else before my own, Jake?" Bella's carefully constructed shield finally cracked and she let the anger and sadness flow.

"What if last night was the happiest moment of my life?" she breathed, her eyes growing teary. She lifted her head and met Jacob's eyes with force.

"You think that I haven't considered everything that you've just said? You think that I've got shit for brains, Jake, do you?! Every time that I reach out to take his hand I wonder if there's someone out there remembering placing a gold band on his ring finger. Every time that he smiles at me I wonder if that smile was always meant for someone else."

She looked wistfully at the far wall.

"And then when he kissed me last night I... I didn't even stop to consider anything and I felt incredibly guilty about that before going to bed last night. But, you know what, it was amazing and I've finally resigned myself to the fact that maybe things are meant to happen for a reason and maybe Edward is the one for me. Not for anyone else, but for me!"

Bella took in a few quick breaths before continuing on in a quieter voice. "And, you know what? I'm willing to risk everything for him! Because, despite how repulsive a notion it may seem to you, I think that I love him."

The sound of silence was deafening as Bella levelled her gaze at Jacob. Noticing that he was about to say something, she raised her hand. "So just don't... Okay?!"

Bella pushed herself off of the bench, hastily grabbed her bag and flew out of the door, leaving an aghast Jacob and Leah in her wake.

"Way to go Captain Tact," Leah said, before following the same path as Bella, leaving Jake slumped down in the seat previously occupied by Isabella, hanging his head in his hands.

He had thought that, bit by bit, this Edward was taking his best friend away from him.

But she hadn't walked towards Edward, just then. She'd walked away from him and he wasn't sure that he could get her to come back.


	22. Chapter 22

"Rise and shine, buddy!" An all too cheerful Jasper said as he pulled open the drapes in Edward's room.

Edward grumbled and tossed the pillow over his head, trying desperately to travel back to the land of nod and to his particularly satisfying dream about undressing an emerald angel with flowing mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. As coherence came to him, though, his body told him that he was anything but satisfied.

"Damn it, Jasper, what time is it?"

"Past noon. We did let you sleep in after the _action packed_ night you had." Edward knew that Jasper wasn't just referring to the idea of Edward spending a fair amount of time using his hindered muscles. He didn't need to see Jasper to know that there was a playful glint to his eye. "How are you feeling?"

Edward flung the pillow off of himself and slowly sat up.

"I was feeling a lot better a minute ago."

Jasper smirked. After seeing his patient, turned friend, on the dance floor last night, he had little doubt about what had caused the smile on his friend's face as he'd slept.

"Just be glad that it's me waking you up and not Alice. She's been waiting for you to get up so that you can go to the mall with her."

Edward cleared some sleep from his eyes.

"Why would I be going to the mall with Alice?"

"Because we need to purchase some Christmas presents, silly," Alice poked her head around the partially open door and spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "There's only two days to go and you'll definitely want to get something for Bella if there's to be any kisses under the mistletoe." A beaming Alice perched herself on the end of Edward's bed and stared down at his suddenly stoic expression.

Jasper noticed the sudden change in Edward's demeanour and the professional in him took charge.

"What is troubling you, Edward?"

Edward's wide eyes snapped up, displaying his apprehension to both Alice and Jasper. His hand automatically found a home amongst his mass of coppery bed hair. He swallowed before answering in a strained voice.

"What can I give her?"

Alice chuckled, "Don't worry. I have a knack for coming up with great gift ideas."

Jasper drowned out his wife's words realising that Edward wasn't referring to just a Christmas present. Placing his hand on Alice's arm, he drew her attention and from the look on her husband's face, Alice became instantly aware of what he wanted. She smiled, softly, before making her exit.

"When you're ready, I'll see you downstairs."

Edward felt Jasper's examining eyes on him the moment Alice left the room.

"I know that you're not simply worried about a Christmas gift, Edward."

It wasn't a question, but Edward knew that Jasper was seeking an answer. He breathed deeply, trying to lessen the tightness across his chest.

"God, man… I love her, but I can't give her anything, let alone a Christmas present. I have no job, no money, no past… what type of a life is that? It's not one that she deserves." He ran his hands over his face. "Then there's the shadow of my past that will continue to loom over us. What if I wake up one day and remember everything? What if I have a family? What if one day my past is revealed and I'm a… well, a monster?"

Edward's anguish radiated around the room and Jasper considered his words carefully.

"Edward, you may have no memories prior to two months ago, but you know yourself better than anyone. Is your heart telling you that you are a monster?"

Jasper's words reverberated around in Edward's head, until he eventually sighed, "No."

"Good, because I don't like the thought of having a monster in the family."

Edward sat up straighter and met Jasper's eyes.

"You do have a family, man and we will support you.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you that your thoughts aren't justified or reasonable, because they are. Your past is unknown and despite Dad and my best efforts, we're still unlikely to uncover anything about who you were, in the near future, unless, as you suggest, someone shows up claiming to know you."

Edward hung his head and closed his eyes trying to come to terms with everything that Jasper had said.

"But Bella knows you now, doesn't she? Does she know that you love her? Have you told her?"

Edward swallowed and looked up into Jasper's wise, blue eyes.

"No, but…"

Jasper cut Edward off.

"Well, then I'd say that you've worked out something to give her for Christmas. No money is required, but by no means is it a cheap gift."

"And we Cullens are by no means cheap." A deeper, knowing voice interrupted the small silence.

Edward and Jasper both turned to see a smiling Carlisle standing by the door.

"Especially not with our time," Jasper chimed in. "And the cost of that consultation session is to escort my wife to the mall."

Edward grimaced, but had a hard time supressing the happiness and supreme sense of hope that had grown in him with Jasper's words.

If anything, Jasper had made him realise that he'd been gifted with the present and he planned to make the most of it.


	23. Chapter 23

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Bella greeted as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in her special Christmas pyjamas. Charlie grinned and handed her a mug of coffee remembering Christmas mornings when his wife Renee had been around and they'd all worn their Christmas pyjamas together.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bells."

Bella chuckled at Charlie's new nickname for her since her little Thanksgiving speech. It still seemed a little forced, but she loved it, just the same.

"I'm amazed that you didn't head straight for the tree."

"Oh, but I did, Dad and I've done the ceremonial shake of my presents, too."

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Would it kill you to have a surprise for once in your life?"

Bella moved towards the living room and the smell of pine, thinking of a recent surprise addition to her life that had far from killed her.

"Dad, you know that I hate surprises, but, if it makes you feel better, I have no idea what you've gotten me." She crouched down the floor, placed her steaming mug of coffee on the side table and raised an eyebrow as she grabbed a brown paper present tied with a deep red ribbon. "It seems that you've padded the box this time, because I am utterly bamboozled." She shook the box for added effect.

Charlie shook his head at his daughter's vocabulary and antics and bit down on his lip, nervous as to what she'd think of his gift.

"Well, presents are meant to be opened, Isabella," Charlie urged impatiently when she took another sip of her coffee.

"You didn't spend a lot on me, did you Dad?" Bella hesitated to undo the ribbon.

Charlie smiled.

"I can promise you that, for you, this year, I did not spend a single cent!"

Bella's brow furrowed and she looked at her father questioningly before undoing the ribbon and unwrapping her parcel. She grinned as she met a cardboard boxed filled with scrunched up tissues and made a show of plunging her hand into the box. She was surprised when her fingers came out holding a small, navy blue velvet box. Instantly, she knew it was jewellery.

"Open it, Bells," her father prodded.

She gasped when her eyes fell upon beautiful sapphire stud earrings that seemed all too familiar.

"I gave those to your mother as a wedding present," Charlie said in a voice thick with emotion. "She wore them on our wedding day." Bella instantly remembered seeing them in her parent's wedding photo. "Before she died, your Mom asked me to give these to you when… well, when you were ready. At the time, I didn't know what she meant, but I do now. You're ready for them now, Isabella."

Bella gently grazed the earrings with fingertips, contemplating what her father was saying.

"They're beautiful, Dad, thank you… but why am I ready?"

Charlie swallowed and reached for Bella's hand.

"You're a woman now, Bells and you're starting to remind me more and more of how your mother was before I proposed to her. You've found a new meaning to your life and I'd be an idiot not to realise that it's because of this Edward – who I am yet to meet, by the way." Charlie raised his brow at Bella, who mirrored his expression.

"Dad, he's already been through one life threatening situation recently, I doubt that he needs to experience another one quite so soon."

Charlie chuckled to himself.

"So, will you wear the earrings when you see him, today?"

Bella looked at her Dad, questioningly.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Bells. I know that you want to be with him. Heck, I wanted to be with your mom all the time. Why should it be any different for you? You're not going to come with me to Jake and Leah's are you?"

Bella sighed as she began relaying how she was feeling.

"No, Dad. Jake and I aren't getting along at the moment and you and the other guests all deserve to have a tension free day."

"Bells, you deserve to have a tension free day. Just… be here for turkey and cranberry sandwiches tonight, okay?"

Bella squeezed Charlie's hand, trying to reassure him that she wouldn't forget their tradition.

"Of course, Dad. Thanks for being so understanding." She reached behind her with a smirk and placed a present on Charlie's lap, with a wink. "I'm just hoping that you're as understanding when it comes to your gift."

A small fire extinguisher, BBQ cookbook and police apron later, Charlie and Bella said their goodbyes, having no idea that their days were only going to become even more interesting.


	24. Chapter 24

He couldn't remember the ghosts of his Christmas' past, but Edward's present Christmas made him pretty sure that, if Christmas was always like this, he would remember each one to come.

The scent of cinnamon and sugar filled the air as Esme passed a plate of warm cookies to the group congregated around the elegantly decorated tree and the adjacent nativity. Alice followed behind and offered everyone a cup of coffee. She smiled widely when Edward accepted his with steady hands. Depositing the tray on a side table, Alice called out, "Present time," before disappearing from the room.

Edward had been with the Cullens long enough now to appreciate that this was simply Alice's way. Glancing around at the smiling faces of the Cullens, he wondered what he had done in the past to deserve sharing this day with them.

He took an appreciative sip of his coffee, but soon realised that the extra caffeine wouldn't be needed. The Cullens' eyes fell on him as Alice bounded into the room carrying a large red box, tied with a green ribbon. His heart rate spiked when Alice placed the box on the vacant seat beside him and hastily extracted his coffee mug from his hands and placed it on the side table.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she chimed.

Edward looked to the box and then found the eyes of every person in the room, quite taken aback at being confronted with an enormous amount of warmth and care. When the wise, commanding, blue eyes of Carlisle greeted him, Edward froze.

"Edward, we can't deny that we're all very aware that there could be a family out there experiencing their first Christmas without you." Carlisle paused for a beat and so did Edward's breathing. "But, while they're missing a family member, we would like to think that we've found one."

"Edward, dear, to me – to all of us – you are a member of this family," Esme spoke, sincerely and Edward felt his chest twinge as multitudes of emotions settled close to his heart.

"What we're trying to say," Jasper began, capturing Edward's attention, "is that the Cullen Club is offering you the rare opportunity to become a member." Jasper's grin caused a great amount of tension to dissipate and Edward couldn't help, but run a hand through his hair.

"The question is," Alice's voice continued, "do you accept?" She nodded down at the gift box.

Edward felt his jaw tighten as he tried to prevent the tears behind his eyes from falling. Swallowing back the immense sense of gratitude and fortune that he was feeling, a smile easily found form on his face as he accepted the path that his heart was leading him on.

Placing the box on his lap, he whispered, "Are there conditions that come with membership?"

Chuckles essentially muted Bing Crosby's White Christmas that had been softly playing in the background.

"Simply to accept "The Tag"," Jasper indicated.

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow and focused in on the gift tag. He flipped it over and, when his eyes found the two words, Jasper's words made sense.

_Edward Cullen_

He stared at the name for a few seconds trying to come to terms with the enormous amount of comfort it gave him.

Eventually raising his eyes, he grinned at the faces staring at him in anticipation.

"It has a nice ring to it."

It didn't take long for Alice to lean in and envelope Edward in a hug. Esme soon followed. Jasper clapped Edward on his good shoulder, as did Carlisle.

"Welcome to the family, bro," Jasper winked.

"Now, open your gift, please," Alice urged, clapping her hands together.

At first, Edward made a show of slowly pulling the ribbon open and took great joy in hearing Alice complain in familiar way, but then his own eagerness took hold and he hastened to open the box.

He didn't expect to find a very professional looking digital camera. He lifted it from the box with great care to reveal the second part to his gift – a green, leather bound photo album, with his newly acquired name embossed on the front.

"I had the camera lying around from my attempt at model photo shoots, but I sucked at it. So, I hope you don't mind a hand me down." Alice was interrupted by Esme.

"We thought that you could capture some new memories and keep a record of them in the album."

Alice jumped back in.

"That's why we thought that we'd give you your gift first. You can capture our first Christmas together." Her hazel eyes suddenly turned more determined. "Plus, you can get some practice in for when you start helping me out at work. I've been in need of a photographer to take shots of my styling achievements." Alice didn't let Edward get a word in. "Oh and the job is a paid position. Cash in hand, of course, since we don't know your social security details," she winked.

Edward shook his head.

"Alice, I can't ask you to do that…"

"Well, it's a good thing that you're not asking, then, isn't it?" She grinned, mischievously. "Now, get that camera ready. Jazz, I've been waiting for my present long enough!"

Edward looked down at the camera reverently before placing the strap around his neck. While Jasper was making Alice wait, Edward opened the photo album, finding some way to enhance his memory of this moment. He smiled when he saw that the first slot had been filled with a beautiful family portrait of the Cullens – his new family. The photo captured the personalities of the people he had come to know. His breath caught when his eyes found the image of someone else that he had come to know so well. He couldn't fathom who had taken the photo or how they had done it, but he knew that whoever had taken it was gifted and he would be forever indebted to them for providing him with the perfect image of his perfect girl.

Bella stood in the shot, clearly on the night of the Christmas Ball, inspecting herself in the mirror. It was such a perfectly insignificant moment and yet the way it had been captured had made it significant.

Alice noticed Edward staring at the photo album and knew what he had found. Moving behind the sofa and leaning over his shoulder, she whispered, "I couldn't resist."

Edward turned his head.

"In no way do you suck at taking photos."

Alice swayed her head from side to side.

"True when it comes to the average person, but something tells me that I will suck compared with you and my intuition rarely leads me astray."

Edward looked at her doubtfully and became aware that others had listened to their conversation when Carlisle spoke up.

"We've all learnt that you never bet against Alice, son."

Edward smiled at the familial term.

"Speaking of which, Bella will be arriving in about ten seconds."

Immediately, Edward felt himself sit up straighter. The doorbell rang soon after and Edward quickly turned to face a chuckling Alice.

"Intuition?" he queried.

"Intuition," Alice nodded. "Now go and answer the door."

Leaving the camera around his neck, Edward regretfully left the photo album on his seat and slowly moved towards the door. When he opened it, he realised that while the photo had been amazing, it still hadn't been able to faultlessly capture the woman before him. Her lip was released from her teeth, when she turned to greet Edward with a wide smile. He grinned in response and opened the door, eager to touch her and be close to her after the way they had left things on the night of the ball.

"Merry Christmas, Edward Cullen," Bella said softly, upon noticing the camera. Edward rolled his eyes, becoming aware that she'd been in on the surprise. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked down into her warm chocolate eyes and her pink, glossy lips.

"Merry Christmas," he breathed, leaning in and gently capturing her lips, even though there wasn't a twig of mistletoe in sight. She responded instantly and dropped the large gift bag that she had been holding to bring her arms around Edward's neck and twist her fingers in Edward's hair. Both pulled back with appropriately rosy cheeks when the shrilling tones of the phone told them that they weren't alone.

"Well, that was some Christmas greeting," Bella murmured as Edward assisted her in removing her red coat. Bella felt Edward lean in before he whispered, "I couldn't resist."

Tingles simultaneously travelled down Bella's spine and along her arms and Edward chose that moment to take his first shot with his camera, much to Bella's displeasure.

"You better delete that, Edward," she called, following his laughter into the living room, where the atmosphere instantly changed.

Without thought, Edward's hand sought out Bella's as they took in the anxious glances of Alice and Jasper, while Carlisle wrapped his arms around a teary Esme.

"What's happened, Jasper?" Edward prodded, rather worried, when nobody spoke up.

Jasper took a shaky breath before answering in a voice unlike his own.

"Mom's sister, Siobhan, was in a car accident. A drunk driver cleaned up her car. She's survived the crash, but she's in a serious condition in Rochester's Strong Memorial Hospital."

"I need to be there, Carlisle," Esme said, determinedly. "She needs me."

"She needs us," Carlisle, responded.

"You need us, Mom."

Everyone looked to Jasper.

"Edward, I know that you can't travel…"

Bella interjected in a firm voice.

"Edward can stay with me." Edward's chest warmed as Bella squeezed his hand. "That won't be an issue."

As sad as Edward was to see the Cullens spirits broken, his guilt couldn't even suppress his own spirits from continually soaring at the prospect of being with his Bella.

Even so, as he glanced at the people around him, he couldn't help but wonder if the tableau before him was similar to the one that his real family were playing a part in, wherever they could be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Geekiness alert for this chapter. You have been warned. **

The drive to the Swan's house was filled with pleasant silence. Bella had opened her window slightly, allowing the cool air to hit her face as she tried to come to terms with the fragility of certainty. _Was anything certain?_ What had certainly appeared to have been the makings of a happy and relaxing Christmas at the Cullens' had instantly been crippled by one phone call – one idiotic decision by an intoxicated person.

As Bella steered the car towards her home, she couldn't help but glance at the man beside her and wonder what moment or decision had led him to the hospital Burn Centre.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, noticing Bella's concentrated brow.

Bella sighed.

"Probably what you're thinking about. The conspiring natures of the world… The illusion of control that we're given…"

Edward couldn't help but grin.

"So an existentialist you are not."

Bella, absorbing the now academic tone of the conversation, raised an eyebrow at the man who still was very much a magnificent mystery. Every time that she was with him, she seemed to be able to add another piece to his puzzle.

"That is a big word for such a small creature, Yoda," Bella prodded, quite intrigued as she pulled the car to a stop.

Edward's expression turned faux serious, as his mind seemed to comfortably navigate the conversation. It was almost as if there was a little droid in there tampering with some blocked files.

"Judge me by my size, do you?"

Bella's breath left her as Edward's darkened eyes drew her in until his lips met hers with some _force_. Bella felt her stomach clench and tingle as Edward's warm lips moved to the corner of her mouth and then slowly travelled down her jaw. His slightly unshaven jaw tickled her as she came back to herself.

"Edward," she murmured, capturing his attention and meeting his lips one more time, before pulling back.

Edward took in Bella's flushed cheeks and plumped lips and tenderly ran his hand down her cheek.

_Could anyone have received a greater gift?_ He pondered before noticing Bella biting down on her lip with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Clearly, the force is strong in this one," she whispered, looking up from beneath her lashes. She brushed some hair that had fallen over his forehead away from his eyes and shook her head. "_Star Wars _references… Edward Cullen, will you ever stop surprising me?"

He leant in and kissed her forehead, playfully.

"That depends on whether or not you like surprises…"

"She usually doesn't," a deep voice filled the car cabin from Bella's open window.

"Dad!" Bella gasped with wide eyes, turning around in her seat and placing her hands on her lap, wondering how much her father had seen.

Charlie Swan glanced from his daughter to the copper haired young man – quite handsome despite his slight scars – with a questioning eyebrow, quite enjoying watching both squirm in their seats. He didn't know why Isabella had brought who he could only assume was Edward home, but he was quite eager to meet and lay down the law to the man who had appeared to capture his daughter's heart. Maintaining his stoic façade, even though he was amused under the surface, Charlie opened Isabella's door.

"Bells, this is Edmund, I assume."

Isabella's eyes boggled out.

"Edward, Dad," she grumbled, reminding Charlie of her mother. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my dad, Charlie Swan."

Edward swallowed before raising his hand and nodding his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir."

"And it's nice to finally meet the man who has been occupying most of my daughter's free time. I'm glad to see that he didn't make you miss turkey and cranberry sandwich time, though, Bells."

Bella held her breath as she watched Charlie walk around the car and open Edward's door. "Come on in, Edward," he said, turning towards the trunk and then calling over his shoulder. "All are welcome!" Bella hurried out of the car towards the trunk, to collect Edward's things. Charlie made a move to extract Edward's suitcase

Quite smug with himself, and seeing his daughter occupied, Charlie walked beside a smiling Edward - obviously trying to appear pleasing - who had emerged from the car and was taking in his surroundings.

"Yes, all are welcome here, Edward," he mumbled in a low voice that he knew was loud enough for the boy to hear, "as long as their lightsabers stay hidden."

With a knowing wink, Charlie left a frozen Edward to his thoughts.

If anything he knew that he had to show this guy, despite the rough time that he'd been through, that, when it came to his daughter, the force – the Police force – was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me why my mind went this way when writing this, but are there any Star Wars fans reading this? I'm not a huge fan of the series, but I do enjoy Episodes 4, 5 and 6 now and then. <strong>

**What about Charlie's reaction, ha?**

**Interesting times ahead for Edward and Bella.**

**I know that lots of people are reading this, so thanks for reading. I do like feedback... **

**On holidays at the moment so next update should come your way soon,**

**Karry.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A longer and much awaited chapter, I think. I hope that you enjoy what my imagination has conjured up this time!**

* * *

><p>"Edward, don't leave me," an anguished Bella cried against a blackened background.<p>

Her voice and image grew fainter and more distant no matter how hard Edward tried to push forward and grasp any part of her hand. He felt every part of his body tense as an eerily familiar, but unknown feminine voice carried above Bella's and called to him from behind his back.

"Come back to me. Come back to us. Turn around and come back!"

He felt himself close his eyes as tightly as possible and he shook his head willing the voice to stop calling him and allow him to go back towards Bella. No matter how hard he tried, he could not mute the voice and it kept on growing more intense and forceful to the point where he could feel the person talking to him behind his shoulder.

"Turn around and come back to us! Turn around!"

Not being able to resist, he felt himself turn around.

He registered Bella's voice calling out to him, urging him to come back.

"Edward!"

A flash of blonde flickered before his eyes. _Blonde…_

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

Edward bolted out of his sleep and sat upright in what he recognised was the bed of the spare room in Bella's house. Even though his head was pounding and sweat drenched hair slightly obscured his vision, he recognised the soothing touch and silhouette of Bella standing by his side. She ran a hand across his back and whispered consoling words.

"Shh… It's alright, Edward. I'm here. It was just a dream… just a dream."

He eased back to rest his head against the bedhead when she kissed his hair.

"Bella," he breathed, searching for her hand, exhaling when he found it. "You're still here."

"Yes, I'm here." She sat down on the edge of the bed and switched on the bedside lamp. "See," she smiled, and moved her thumb against his hand.

The tension across Edward's shoulders lessened considerably when he couldn't find a trace of blonde in sight.

"Thank you." Edward moved his hand through his hair and brushed it away from his forehead. He looked at Bella and took in her Christmas PJs and found comfort in seeing her flowing brunette hair. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No. I was just about to go to bed when I remembered that I still hadn't given you your Christmas present."

Despite Edward's earlier trepidations, sandwiches with Bella and Charlie had been rather enjoyable and Charlie had quite easily engaged Edward in pleasant conversation. Bella had watched on, extremely happy that the two most important men in her life where getting to know each other. Bella knew that Charlie had ensured, by keeping conversation going, that her and Edward had not been left to themselves and had been all too happy to see Edward was comfortable in the spare bedroom before turning in for the night, himself.

"I was going to leave your gift at the foot of the bed, so that you could wake up to it in the morning."

Bella shrugged her shoulders, nervously, trying to not look at Edward's taut bare chest, or the slight scars that she knew she'd find there. She found herself focusing, instead, on the small gift box and the number of green and red stripes that covered it.

"Well, we're both awake," Edward replied. "Why don't we exchange gifts now?"

Bella looked up, slightly surprised, which Edward was glad to see.

"Are you feeling up to it? I mean, your dream seemed intense."

Edward shook of Bella's concern and ushered her closer to him, causing the heat to rise in her cheeks.

"Seeing you here and being able to hold your hand is all that I need to ease my mind, Bella, believe me."

Her responding smile was all the confirmation that he needed. Edward indicated next to the bedside table.

"Your gift is in that bag there."

Bella didn't get of the bed to retrieve it. Instead, she handed Edward the small gift box.

"You open yours first," she said, biting down on her lip. Edward shook his head and brushed his thumb against her bottom lip until she released it. Giving her the crooked grin that Bella loved, Edward's gaze turned to his gift.

"A tiny gift for a tiny creature?" Edward joked, recalling their earlier conversation in the car.

"Good things come in small packages."

"Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just open it, will you," she murmured, with exasperation.

His voice left him as he pulled the tissue paper back to reveal what looked to be a silver dog tag necklace. He gently picked it up and allowed the words inscribed on it to come into focus.

_**E,  
>You are the sense behind my sensibilities.<br>B**_

He stared at the words and reread them. Swallowing, he looked up into Bella's nervous brown eyes. A shiver travelled down Bella's spine as Edward's gaze conveyed the gratitude and emotions that words could not. He didn't need to say anything for her to know that the gift meant so much to him.

"Will you help me put it on?" he eventually stammered.

With fumbling fingers, Bella took the necklace from Edward and moved off the bed to stand behind him. Fastening the clasp, she couldn't get past the significance of him wearing the name tag, essentially declaring him hers. She caught him admiring it as she reached down and collected the gift bag that was supposedly for her.

"Your turn," Edward smiled, as Bella returned to sit on the edge of the bed.

As was her way, Bella quickly made her way through the ribbons and tissue paper to find her gift. When she pulled out the _Complete Works of Jane Austen_ she smiled. She already had a copy sitting on her bookshelf and on her iPad, but she appreciated the thought from Edward. Given his lack of finances, and that he was solely dependent on the Cullens, she was amazed that he had gotten her a gift at all. She understood why he had chosen this book – it had significance. It was how she had named him and what they had first read together.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered, touching the cover and then smiling in his direction.

His lips twitched, momentarily and he ran his hands through his hair before saying, "It has special meaning for me, but you already know that." He nodded down to his necklace. "I hope that it has a special meaning for you, too."

"It does," Bella assured, before moving off of the bed and putting on a yawn for show, feeling a thickness in the air that she wasn't sure that she could handle then and there. "I'll see you in the morning, Edward. Sleep well."

She turned towards the door, but Edward's voice stopped her.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward."

Bella watched as Edward seemed to argue with himself. Eventually, he scrunched up his eyes and sighed, "Sleep well."

Having a feeling that those words were not what Edward truly wanted to say, Bella smiled and left the room wondering what on earth was going on in Edward's head.

Getting underneath her covers, she reverently stroked the cover of Edward's gift to her and felt compelled to look inside. Reading always made sleeping easier for her and, with adrenalin still pulsing through her body, she would need to wind down anyhow.

Her heart beat more forcefully when she noticed an inscription in Edward's hand on the inside cover.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I've finally found the words to express what you mean to me.**_

_**Edward.**_

Bella's brow furrowed.

_What words did he mean? Had he forgotten to write them?_

Inquisitive, Bella turned a few pages to the first novel, _Sense and Sensibility._

She skimmed through numerous pages until something out of the ordinary caught her eye – highlighter yellow.

Finding the exact point of the highlighted text, she began to read.

"_I come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is and always will be yours."_

Resting her hand against her warmed chest, she skimmed through the pages looking for the next highlighted section and came to a stop in _Pride and Prejudice._

"_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."_

Her eyes tingled with the emotions dying for an escape and she harnessed her new found energy to turn more pages. This time, she stopped in _Emma._

"_Perhaps it is our imperfections that make us so perfect for one another!"_

And then,

"_If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."_

A tear fell from her eye and she felt it cascade down her heated cheek, before seeking the next highlighted text. She had to turn numerous pages before she came to a stop in _Persuasion._ Just as _Persuasion_ was Austen's last novel, she somehow knew that this would be the end of the highlighted text.

"_You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope...I have loved none but you."_

Not waiting a second, Bella threw the covers off, placed the book gently down on her bed and tiptoed into the adjacent room where she found Edward still illuminated by the bedside lamp and staring at the dog tag. His head snapped up the moment she entered the room and he looked concernedly at her when he noticed her tear stained face.

Moving forward, Bella wasted no time in sitting on the edge of the bed and kissing Edward slowly, but carefully, trying to convey everything that she was feeling. Edward instantly responded in turn, until Bella pulled back with a smile and kissed the tip of his nose. She met the green eyes that she loved so much with great purpose.

"I love you, too."

Edward didn't hesitate in capturing her lips again, as understanding came to him. His hands travelled to her hips and brought her even closer. With a beautiful burning sensation blossoming near her navel, Bella gasped for breath, causing Edward to realise that he needed to show some restraint. Resting his lips delicately on Bella's forehead and dragging his fingers slowly down her flushed cheeks, he smiled, before pulling back the covers on the bed.

"Stay with me, Bella?" he asked.

Bella's expression turned serious as she glanced towards the door and moved off the bed. Edward's initial reaction was to feel rejected, but this soon faded away when he realised that Bella was simply closing the door.

He breathed in the scent of strawberries and welcomed the electricity crackling across his skin when Bella rested her head on his shoulder and pulled the covers over them.

Edward beamed as he reached over and turned the light off, feeling Bella snuggle up against him in the darkness.

Bella felt more at home in her own home in Edward's arms. His warmth cocooned her and made her feel protected and at peace.

She smiled as her fingers found the once cool silver pendant that had been warmed by Edward's chest. Her fingers grazed the surface feeling the indentations of her words and her body relaxed knowing that Edward was hers and she was Edward's.

-()-()-()-

Standing out in the falling snow, looking towards the darkened sky, Tanya Stone brushed a tear from her wind burned cheeks and pulled the loose strands of her wavy blonde hair away from her eyes.

Closing her eyes and then looking down at her left hand, fingering the cool platinum, she wondered if her love was still somehow a part of the world that she knew.

As irrational as it sounded, she continued to feel his presence in the silence of the night.

To her, the memory of him was still extremely clear.

* * *

><p><strong>All right, what do we all think?<strong>

**I love to read what you're thinking.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	27. Chapter 27

Charlie Swan sat at the kitchen table, sipping his ritualistic morning coffee. He smiled as he heard Isabella descend the stairs. She tried to hide her footfalls, just as she had been each night since Christmas. Charlie wasn't naïve. He knew the happenings of his house. He knew that his daughter had been spending most nights in the spare bedroom, but he also knew his daughter and how she'd been raised. Even though he trusted her, he couldn't deny the fact that he had checked on her and Edward during the night, delighted and relieved to see that, on each occasion, they were sound asleep and simply holding each other. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how Isabella had been making sure to return to her room before he'd woken up.

"What's so funny, Dad?" Isabella asked as she grabbed her own cup of coffee, snapping Charlie out of his recollections.

"Oh, nothing, Bells. Just remembering something."

"Right…" Isabella responded, still not quite convinced of Charlie's sincerity, but she let it slide.

"You're not going into work today," Charlie stated, taking in Bella's attire of a blue cardigan and jeans.

"No, Kate kindly gave me the day off. She wasn't going to be in the office. Garrett is whisking her off to Whistler for the New Year."

Charlie nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee, before turning to Isabella.

"Speaking of which, how are you planning on seeing in the New Year?"

Isabella exhaled as she rested her hands against the sink and looked out of the window.

New Year's Eve had always been a time that she had shared with Jake and, in more recent times, Leah, as well.

"Still haven't made up with Jake, I see," Charlie commented, when Isabella didn't respond. Isabella registered the chair scraping against the linoleum floor before she felt Charlie lean over her and put his mug in the sink.

"It's none of my business, but I'd hate to think that you two would start off the New Year not talking with each other. From what I've heard, Jake only wants what's best for you…"

"Dad, please don't take his side…"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, but I will say this; sometimes you need to put yourself in someone else's shoes." Charlie touched Isabella's shoulder. "I told Jacob the same thing and I told him to get his ass down here and fix things with my girl."

Bella turned and grinned up at her Dad and then gave him a hug.

"It might be a good idea to give Jake and Edward some time to get to know each other, too." Charlie moved away and grabbed his lunch. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Seeing her Dad off to work, Bella delved off into imaginings of how Jake and Edward would deal with each other – all of which didn't seem to end well. She sighed and ran a hand through her loose hair, after she had closed the door.

Turning around, a pair of warm hands caught her around the waist and drew her in. A smile found form on her face as the initial shock abated and she looked up to meet Edward's deep green eyes. His hair was slightly wet and he'd dressed himself in a pair of black track pants, a black t-shirt and grey zip up hoody. She knew that his skin was still sensitive from his injuries and the operation and that he still dressed for comfort and to hide his scars. Even so casually dressed and still having stubble along his jaw, Bella couldn't help but think of Edward as ruggedly distinguished. Running her hands up his covered arms, she recognised the outlines of once prominent muscles and her mind tried to paint a picture of what Edward was like before the events that brought about his initial change. He had, after all, seen many changes in the small amount of time that Bella had known him. She rested her head on his welcoming shoulder, and exhaled when she felt the solid dog tag pendent beneath his shirt.

Edward relished being able to hold Bella in his arms and only wished that he would wake up one morning to find Bella still in his arms and not trying to evade the truth of their situation from her Father. He'd continued to find his arms empty each morning and when Bella was at work and wasn't about to lose his chance to hold Bella freely while they had the house to themselves. So, when Bella pulled back quickly, he made sure to hold her forearms.

"Did you use my shampoo?" Bella queried, disbelievingly.

Edward shrugged sheepishly.

"Possibly…"

Bella scoffed. "Strawberry scented shampoo, Edward? Really? Is there something you want to tell me? I mean, you did come from San Francisco…"

Edward silenced Bella's teasing with a firm, breathtaking kiss.

When he pulled back, Edward looked deeply into Bella's hooded eyes and touched her flushed cheeks.

"Don't even joke about me not noticing you or not finding you attractive," Edward murmured and Bella felt her insides coil, pleasurably.

"Everything you are calls out to me, Bella." Edward moved his lips to the corner of Bella's mouth. "And I don't have the strength or the will to not answer."

"Edward," Bella breathed, as his lips kissed a path down her neck and she felt the back of her legs meet the sofa. Feeling his gaze on her, Bella opened her eyes. Green eyes seemed to convey a message of true adoration as they guided her body back onto the sofa and then stopped to ask if it was okay. Bella hands reaching out to drag Edward's lips and, in turn, his body to hers, was all the answer that was needed.

Bella's body tingled as she felt all of Edward meet her. She felt a charge and passion between them that went beyond all of her wildest dreams and, though she knew in her head that things were moving quickly, her heart knew that Edward was_ it _for her and that they were not moving quickly enough.

Edward's hands, however, moved quickly enough down Bella's body to the base of her cardigan and, even though he adored the deep blue of the fabric next to Bella's chocolate hair, he wanted nothing more than to feel her sure-to-be-smooth, hidden, pearly skin.

Bella's skin responded to his ghosting fingers instantly and she hummed as electrifying currents travelled up her spine.

Edward found himself drifting off to another world – a world not so startling and new. Closing his eyes, he felt Bella's curves flatten somewhat against his touch and _was her chest growing larger?_ Not quite sure of what was happening; Edward peered ahead and was startled when blonde tendrils of hair flooded his cloudy vision.

He registered himself standing and moving away from the couch before he heard Bella's worried voice.

"Edward?"

Running his hands through his hair and feeling his breaths come out short and sharp, he dared not turn and chance seeing anything but his Bella. Suddenly his head began pounding and pounding.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella had come around the sofa and stood before Edward looking concerned. "Look at me," she demanded, when he didn't respond. Edward exhaled when his eyes found the brunette that he loved. "You need to tell me what's wrong." She gripped his hand and implored, concern evident in her tone.

Edward clenched his jaw as he studied Bella's expression and fought a battle of conscience in his head.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just… It was moving too quickly for me," he lied, having wanted nothing more than to continue his explorations.

His heart cracked when he saw Bella's expression harden and her head drop.

"All right," he thought that he heard her say as she moved towards the stairs. He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Bella…"

"No, don't you dare, Edward! Don't you lie to me, again!"

Edward froze.

"I know that you were enjoying that as much as I was," Bella continued, brushing a burning tear from her cheek. "I know that you didn't want that to stop. I know that you're lying to me and I'm trying to work out what's going on in that head of yours!"

Edward stepped forward and wrapped Bella in a hug as another tear fell. He felt his shirt grow damp as all of the emotions contained within her found an escape.

"I love you, Edward. You know that I do," she said into his chest. Edward's chest began to ache when Bella's hurt eyes turned to him. "But do _you_ love _me_ enough to let me in?"

Edward didn't have a chance to answer. A loud knock on the door resounded around the room.

Bella stepped back and dabbed at her eyes with her sleeves and then realised that her face was a lost cause.

"Can you answer the door, please?" She asked, before moving up the stairs, leaving an aching Edward in her wake.

In a daze, he moved towards the door and mindlessly opened it.

"Edward," a hard voice, muttered in greeting, causing him to take notice.

He immediately stood taller.

"Jacob."

Edward barely stepped out of the way before Jacob walked hastily in and looked around.

"Where's Izzy?"

Edward closed the door and tried to keep a cool tone. He still didn't understand why Jacob treated him with such hostility.

"She's upstairs."

"Hmph."

"Would you like to wait for her in the lounge room?" Edward pushed into the silence, hoping for an escape.

Jacob's onyx eyes looked up and really studied Edward.

"No." The word hung in the air like a bad smell. It was Edward's tipping point.

"It's impossible for me to win you over, isn't it?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows and took a step forward.

"It's not about winning me over, Ed. You've won _Bella_ over and that's all that matters. She seems to think that you're good enough for her."

Edward shook his head. "I'm far from good enough."

Jacob's head snapped up and his expression changed as he listened to Edward speak.

"You think that I don't realise that she deserves better than some damaged nobody? Of course I do. You think that I don't wish that I could take all of the uncertainty away? If there was any way that I could, believe me when I say, Jacob, that I would."

Jacob examined Edward's face for a while before the tension in his jaw considerably lessened.

"I believe you," he admitted in a softer, but powerful tone. "Don't hurt her."

Edward tensed, knowing that he already had, but before he could respond, a voice carried down the stairs.

"He won't."

Bella's firm gaze settled on him and then found Jacob, as she descended the stairs. Edward was at a loss to try and fathom how she could be so trusting and he watched as Bella, once again, demonstrated her great sense of forgiveness. She hadn't told him what had gone on between her and Jacob, so his curiosity grew as he spectated.

"How are you, Jake?" Bella seemed to say cautiously.

"I'll be better once I've apologised to you." The small glimmer of a smile crept onto his tanned face. "Forgive me, Iz?"

Bella exhaled and pulled a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're forgiven. I know that you do things because you care Jake…"

"But I wasn't very caring with my words, Iz. I shouldn't have said what I said, but I will always keep you honest." Jacob's tone was sincere. Edward smiled when Bella's face lit up.

"Honestly?"

Jacob shook his head and enveloped Bella in his huge arms. Even though Edward knew that Jacob was engaged, he had to enforce great control to resist the urge to go and pull Jacob off Bella.

Out of his periphery, Jacob noticed the hard line of Edward's jaw and understood all too well the expression on his face. He bent down and whispered in Bella's ear, "Green Eyes has turned into the green eyed monster."

Bella immediately pulled back and moved to take Edward's hand. Her soft touch acted like part sedative part stimulant. His body instantly relaxed, yet a new energy flowed from his fingertips right to his chest. Edward didn't miss the wink shared between Jacob and Bella and even though he was physically connected to her, he felt as though he were on the sidelines and out of the loop. He didn't like it – much like Bella hadn't liked it earlier, he realised.

Bella and Jacob's continued conversation interrupted his musings.

"So you won't be coming over to celebrate the New Year, then?"

"No," Bella said, squeezing Edward's hand. "Edward hasn't been feeling as well as he could be and, with the Cullens still out of town, I think that we should stay in. Dad will probably be there, though."

Hearing Bella's words caused all sorts of fantasies of how they could welcome in the New Year to take form in Edward's head and he was suddenly even more eager to get Jake out of the equation.

"I guess that we'll say Happy New Year now, then," Edward said, extending his free hand towards Jake, who shook it firmly, albeit with a knowing expression. He seemed to consider something as he moved in the direction of the door.

"You know, Edward, I'm a personal trainer. If you feel up to it, I'd be happy to help you try and regain some muscle strength. You should come down to the gym with Iz." Edward could hardly believe the shift in Jacob's manner towards him. He was at a loss for words, bar two.

"Thanks, Jacob."

Jacob grinned as he opened the door.

"My friends call me Jake. Happy New Year!"

Edward wondered if it really was going to be a happy new year when, as soon as Jacob left, Bella raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"It's time to take some of my uncertainty away, Edward." She used his own words against him, obviously having listened in to his conversation with Jake. He told himself that he didn't want to scare her, but something within him confronted him with the truth and the truth was that he didn't want to scare himself. He wasn't ready to confront his past.

Bella stared intently as Edward closed his eyes, opened them and then admitted with such vulnerability.

"I think that I had a flashback, Bella."

She moved closer to him and touched his forearm.

"What did you see?" Bella's deep eyes were extremely compelling.

"A Golden Retriever, I think," Edward's throat went dry, as he used all of his strength to create a mask, in a habit that felt all too familiar. He waited in anticipation to see if Bella had believed him.

"Well, that's interesting. Maybe you knew someone who was blind?"

And ironically he did know someone who was blind in that moment. Bella was unable to see his lie and he smiled, elated at the fact. She didn't need to know about the blonde who kept appearing to him, because he knew that, whoever she was, she could never undermine the feelings that he had for Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Has Edward made a mistake in not telling Bella the truth?<strong>

**What did we think of the alone time together?**

**Has Jake accepted Edward?**

**Hope that you all are well. Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**I should be able to update again, soon.**

**If you're Australian, go the Sydney Swans!**

**Karry.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Isn't it nice to feel the fresh air?" Bella asked, as she unloaded a blanket and picnic basket from the trunk of her car. "You must have been getting cabin fever," she smiled at Edward who had plastered a smile on his face, not finding the courage to say that he had hoped that they would take advantage of having the evening and house to themselves. Seeing the New Year in at a public park wasn't exactly conducive to the types of activities that he had hoped to engage in with Bella after their earlier interactions.

Trying to take the basket from a rather stubborn Bella, Edward could admit, though, that it was nice to be out in the open, despite the chilling wind. It was refreshing. It was rejuvenating. It would keep his mind off things that he didn't want to think about.

"It is nice to see more green than different shades of beige and grey." He took the blanket from Bella, instead, when she wouldn't give in and followed her down a path. "Something tells me that you've been here before."

Bella chuckled and continued to head towards an area surrounded by trees.

"Magnolia Park has always been a sort of escape for me. I think that it's one of the best kept secrets of Seattle, so don't go showing people what I'm about to show you, okay?"

"Okay," an intrigued Edward responded as Bella turned off the more visible path, brushed some branches aside and followed a narrower and less visible one.

"So, taking _the path less travelled_ does make all the difference," Edward commented light-heartedly, Bella halted and immediately turned to face the person who had made reference to a poem by Robert Frost. She stared at him and pondered how his mind could recall such things and yet hold locked away the memories of the self. Edward felt rather unnerved by her stare.

"Did I say it incorrectly," he queried, unsure of himself.

"Not at all," Bella replied quickly. "What surprised me was that you said it perfectly."

Edward shook his head and murmured in faux disappointment as he passed Bella, "Such little faith in my abilities…"

Bella caught up.

"It's not that. It's just that you continually surprise me. Don't you surprise yourself, sometimes? Don't you wonder what you did for a living?"

Edward's eyes glazed over.

"All the time…"

Noticing the despondency in Edward's tone, Bella steered Edward and the conversation down another path.

"Not much longer now."

They walked for a few more metres before Edward knew that they had reached their destination. They stood on a smooth patch of green grass, guarded by various trees. Looking towards the west, it was if they were standing on a stage, with the sun as their spotlight and, in a side box, Mount Rainier watched on as a member of the audience. The ocean glistened yellow, orange and pink in the evening light. The thing that impressed Edward most of all was that there was nobody around to disturb them.

"Amazing… I can understand why you want to keep this place a secret."

Bella took the blanket from Edward's hands and unfolded it on the grass.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that others know about it, but, whenever I'm here, I like to think of the place as my own."

Edward grinned and slowly lowered himself to sit beside Bella on the blanket. An ocean breeze hit them and, despite her many layers, Bella shivered. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest.

"Better?" he asked, as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Much better."

"Maybe we should head back…" Edward began, but Bella opened her eyes and frowned.

"No. We need to see the last sunset of the year. It's tradition."

Edward raised a questioning eyebrow, encouraging Bella to explain.

With an exhale, she continued.

"It was something that my Mom and I used to do. She always said that you should be thankful for every sunset that you had witnessed, because each represented another day that you had lived."

Edward ran a hand through Bella's soft hair and looked out at the setting sun.

"She sounds as though she was a wise woman who cared about you very much."

He couldn't help but wonder if his mother was the same. Had she had to go through family traditions while dealing with his loss?

"She did," Bella sighed and then smiled as a thought came to her. "It's funny, but sometimes I see her in the sunset. She told me thatsomeday I would find the one who would hold me close until the sunset of my life... and that I just needed to be patient."

Edward's arms tightened around Bella's torso as he turned her around to look into her chocolate eyes.

"Has your patience paid off?"

She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"Yes."

Edward closed his eyes and scrunched up his face as he tried to express what he was thinking.

"I'd make you mine if I could, Bella, but, without an identity, I will never be able to. Besides, I can't even offer you a secure lifestyle, let alone place a ring on your finger. It wouldn't be fair to…"

Bella silenced Edward by placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh... you don't need the law to make me yours, Edward Cullen."

Edward sat, frozen in place, as Bella pulled a loose, beige tassel off of the picnic blanket and wrapped it around her ring finger, just as she'd fantasised about doing since reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_ as a teenager.

"This can be my ring," she whispered, resting her hand in Edward's. "The question is, do you want it to stay on my finger?"

Edward swallowed as he looked at Bella's hand and then into her waiting eyes. His heart answered. Picking up the loose ends of the tassel and knotting them, he gave Bella and himself his answer, with the red hues of the sunset as his backdrop.

"Bella Swan, I'll love you for as long as I live, if you'll let me," he breathed before kissing her finger. Slowly, but firmly, Bella guided Edward's mouth to hers and kissed him until both of them were breathless.

She held her hand out between them and admired her finger. Grinning, she met Edward's bright green eyes and inclined her head towards her finger.

"Now… Now we have tied the knot."

Edward shook his head, as a grin of his own came to life. Before Bella realised it, she was flat on her back and squirming as Edward's long fingers tickled her.

"Stop… stop!" She said between uncontrollable laughs. "I'll do anything…"

Everything stilled. Edward's roaming eyes turned hungry as his hands ghosted down Bella's sides.

As the moonlight danced upon their skin, both knew where they were headed.

Wordlessly, they navigated the dark path home, eventually revealing themselves to each other – body and soul.

Wakening to the New Year, Bella stirred Edward from his sleep as she worshipped each of the scars that had brought them together. Kissing Bella's shoulder and running his hands down her smooth, bare curves, Edward pulled her closer and guided Bella's gaze towards the window. Together, they watched the sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Want more?<strong>

**I love to hear from you all.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Karry.**


	29. Chapter 29

"I said it the first time that you showed me, but I will say it again, this shot is amazing, Edward. Amazing!" Alice turned to Edward with a great deal of admiration and pride. He took the praise humbly and offered a close lipped smile in response.

"When I gave you that camera, I knew that there was an artist in you, waiting to be set free." The sound of heels hitting hardwood announced her step back and she began to admire the framed photo from a new angle.

Edward ran his hand through his thick, recently trimmed hair, destroying its neat appearance.

"Well, it took the artist nine months to find an escape. The first photos that I took were terrible," Edward shook his head just thinking of those first blurry, unfocused pictures and how they had reflected his life at the time. Now his life, just like his photographs, seemed clear and focused and the results continued to bring him joy. "The trash button and I became well acquainted," he added, moving towards the kitchenette in Alice's office to dispose of his coffee mug.

"That's not the only thing that you've become well acquainted with," Alice called, gaining his attention as he walked back by wiggling her eyebrows. Edward cheeks heated.

"_No, it hasn't," _he thought remembering the way that Bella had looked at him as they'd made love last night.

"Bella's going to love this, Edward."

Alice's words startled Edward back into the present and away from the memories that he wanted to keep – those that seemed to withhold the flashbacks of the persistent blonde.

"That's the idea," he smirked. Alice nudged him for his teasing, but Edward didn't budge. Collaborations between Seth and Jake had led to sessions in the gym and the rebuilding of some muscle tone, on his part, which he knew that Bella loved.

Alice moved past him and towards her desk and looked at the photographs of her styling sessions that Edward had taken. His ideas and his skills had, unbeknownst to him, attracted a fairly affluent client and now was as good a time as any to tell him.

"You know the shots of Charlotte that you took last month for me?" She began.

"Yeah."

"Well, she has a fairly wealthy sister." Alice waited and continued when Edward nodded. "Who lives in Chicago." Edward nodded again. "Who wants me to come and style her _and_ she wants photographs done, as well."

"So when has she booked to come in?"

Alice's glinting hazel eyes made Edward suspect that there was more to what she was telling him.

"Here's the thing… she doesn't want to come here. She wants us to go to her."

Edward's stomach turned.

"To Chicago?" The thought made his skin tingle.

"Yes," Alice confirmed, noticing Edward's slight unease. "There is a handsome remuneration package, of course, and all travel expenses will be paid for," Alice continued, eagerly, handing Edward a slip of paper.

He balked at the amount written on it and had to take a second look. The things that he could do with that money flitted in and out of his mind, but his uneasiness about leaving Seattle continually came to the forefront. He had a bad feeling about going to Chicago.

Alice focused on Edward's expression the entire time that he stared at the paper. It was obvious to her that he was unsure. She played with her manicured fingernails, before reaching out to take back the paper.

"Think about it," she winked. "You've got a week. Sleep on it. Talk to Bella about it. Speaking of which…" Alice moved towards the clothes wrack, retrieved a clothing bag and handed it to Edward. "Here's her outfit for tonight. Now, I'm trusting _you_ to dress _yourself_. After all, you've been watching me style people for nine months, so you should have learned a thing or two."

Edward looked down at the woman incredulously.

"Anything else?"

Alice replied in a fashion that was all too similar to a scene in The Devil Wear's Prada.

"No. That's all."

Edward shook his head and grinned as he made his way towards the door, but not without collecting his gift to Bella.

"I'll see you tonight," he called back to the person who was like a sister and not a boss.

-()-()-()-

Juggling everything, Edward barely managed to place his key in the door to the small one bedroom apartment that Bella and he had recently rented.

While Charlie hadn't initially taken well to the idea of Edward and Bella being officially together, in their eyes, he had been extremely understanding of their feelings. However, supportive as Charlie was, it still was awkward for Bella and Edward to live under Charlie's roof and, so, it was a proud day and a happy day for the couple when they received a key to their own place. It had certainly opened doors for their relationship.

Edward nudged open the door quickly, eager to see Bella, after her day at work.

He was surprised when a gagging noise carried from the bathroom and he quickly discarded what he was carrying by the lounge.

"Bella?" he called, concernedly, reaching the bathroom and seeing her, still in her pyjamas, hair pulled back messily in a bun, hunched over the toilet.

"I'm here, sweetheart," he whispered, rubbing his hand across her back as she retched again.

"Go away," Bella said, weakly, looking up. "I don't want you to see me like this."

Edward couldn't suppress a wry grin.

"You've seen me in a worse state."

Bella blinked, with a small smile and made to get up. Edward supported her as she flushed the toilet and moved to the basin and reached for her toothbrush.

"Let me just freshen up," she said softly, meeting Edward's worried eyes in the mirror.

"Are you sure that you're okay, now?"

She turned around and brushed her thumb against his cheek.

"I'm actually feeling really good now, but I'd love some lemonade."

Edward nodded and kissed her forehead. Preparing a glass for himself and Bella, he met her by the lounge. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he guided her to sit on his lap.

"Why didn't you call me, Bella?" Edward pressed, handing her the glass.

She took a sip and then answered.

"I didn't want to bother you. Besides, there's not much that you can do except watch me spew."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"You always insisted on being there for me. You just being there and talking with me – that helped. All I want is to be able to return the favour, Bella. I just want to know that you're okay."

"I'm all right now and I seem to be okay if I don't eat anything."

Edward looked at her sceptically.

"Trust me," she smiled, grabbing his chin and directing it to her left. "Now, tell me, what's all this?"

It was Edward's turn to grin.

"Your birthday present."

Bella looked up at Edward from beneath her lashes as she guided her finger down the centre of his chest.

"I thought that I received my birthday present last night…"

Edward's eyes darkened and he ran his hands down Bella's back.

"That was part one of the present. I didn't get to give you part two this morning, because I didn't want to wake you."

"You better give it to me soon, then, because you know that I don't like surprises."

Edward grinned as he reached behind the couch and grabbed the frame. He rested it against the arm of the lounge.

"Happy birthday."

Bella couldn't believe the beauty of the photograph before her. She knew that Edward had taken the picture – it had his little touches - and she recognised the location – Magnolia Park. She leant in and looked more closely and gasped when, amongst the pink hues of the sunset, she recognised her silhouette looking out to the Pacific Ocean beneath the shelter of the trees.

When Bella continued to stare at the picture and not say a word, Edward grew nervous.

"Do you… do you like it?"

Bella's brown eyes immediately zoned in on Edward's face.

"Oh, Edward, there aren't enough words to describe who much I love it!" She rested the glass of lemonade on the coffee table and kissed him.

"You're amazing." Resting her head on his shoulder so that she could look at the photo again, she whispered, "Thank you."

They sat there for a time, both admiring their own forms of beauty.

"You know the only thing that would improve this photo?" Bella said, breaking the silence.

"What?"

She looked up at him, adoringly.

"If you were in it, too."

Edward bent down and kissed her hair.

"Perhaps we can arrange something…"

"Perhaps," she repeated, before reaching for her glass and taking another sip of lemonade. Edward rested the frame on the floor.

"What's that?" Bella asked, noticing the black dress bag.

"Oh, Alice sent it for you… For the dinner that we would have been having tonight, but I will call and cancel," Edward said, assuredly. Bella shook her head.

"No, we'll go."

"But you've been sick," Edward protested.

Bella returned her glass to the table and turned around in Edward's lap to directly face him.

"And I'm going to have to get used to being sick for a little while," Bella said calmly and then smiled at Edward's perplexed and anxious expression. Seeing that he was about to speak, she placed her finger against his lips to silence him.

"It's not unusual for pregnant women to experience nausea."

Edward's heart skipped a beat and his breathing halted, momentarily. His strong, stubbled jaw dropped. His hand eventually came up and pulled Bella's finger away from his mouth.

"You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby?" He looked down at her stomach, but she brought his gaze back to hers and, seeing her joy, he gave her a searing kiss. Bella ended it when Edward's hand crept under her shirt.

"If you do that, then we won't make the birthday dinner," she chastised with mirth. "I know that I'm the one who's meant to be surprised, today, but I kind of want to turn the tables on everyone and share our news, don't you?"

Edward couldn't contain his exuberance.

"Absolutely!" He ran his thumb along her cheek. "God, I love you, Bella. I never imagined…"

"Ah, ah! Stop right there with the self-demeaning talk and come and get ready," she said, getting up and pointing at Edward, before heading to their bedroom, with the dress bag in tow.

Edward exhaled, now that he had the room to himself and ran his hands through his hair. A baby. They were going to raise a child – their child.

His eyes wandered around the room and in that instant he knew that he would take the job with Alice despite his uneasiness and travel to Chicago.

He needed to earn that cash. He had a family to support.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Possible tissue warning, depending on how strongly you're attached with the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Here are your keys, Sir, Madam," the man at the hotel reception desk nodded at Edward and Alice. "Your luggage will arrive at your rooms shortly."<p>

Edward tensed as he took the key from the man with an accent like his own and he couldn't suppress the feeling that, by being in Chicago, he would also be given the key to his past. As he followed Alice to the elevators, he filled his mind with thoughts of his new life and his future family.

"I'm so exhausted," Alice yawned as the elevator ascended. "It must be all this travelling and the delays." She yawned again. "Gosh, look at me. It's only what… 10pm at home!"

"Which makes it midnight here," Edward pointed out. "This may be an outlandish suggestion to you, Alice, but perhaps you should put aside any thoughts of going over designs for tomorrow and, instead, get some sleep. That's what most people who are tired do," Edward pointed out light-heartedly, as the elevator came to a stop. "That's what I'm going to try and do."

Edward ushered Alice out of the elevator and into the hallway that led to their rooms.

"I suppose that you're right," Alice conceded, with a sigh. "I need to reenergise before tomorrow and so do you."

They stopped walking when they found their rooms.

"You _suppose_? Is it that hard to admit that I'm right?" Edward smirked, playfully, opening his door.

Alice had already opened her door and stepped inside her room, but her head poked around the doorjamb to respond.

"Yes."

Edward chuckled.

"I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning, Alice. Now, sleep."

"If I must."

Edward continued shaking his head as he closed the door and turned to inspect his room. He was pleased to see that his suitcase was by his very large queen sized bed that sat opposite a large flat screen TV. Collapsing on the bed, he immediately reached for his cell phone and decided to text Bella, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep after her hard day's work. Kate seemed to be calling on her more and more these days to work with editors before publishing was finalised and she couldn't afford to take time off and fall behind. He was surprised to see that she'd already texted him.

**Missing you already. Make sure that you come back to me.**

Edward stared at the screen and read the words over. Was Bella worried, just like him? She hadn't shown it in the morning, but she had said those same words to him. Did she realise?

Edward replied in the same way that he had done in the morning.

**Always, my Bella. My heart will lead me straight back to you.**

When a reply didn't come instantly, Edward knew that Bella was asleep.

Resigned to being on his own, he placed his phone on the bed and tried to let his exhaustion develop into sleep.

But sleep never came. It was the first night in so long that he hadn't held Bella beside him and his arms felt empty. His fingers moved to his chest, of their own accord, and grasped onto the closest thing to Bella in that moment – the dog tag necklace that she had given him last Christmas.

All night he held onto the necklace as he tried various things to help him sleep. He showered, he watched television, he, despite what he'd told Alice not to do, drew up ideas for the shoot tomorrow – he looked at the clock – _No, more like today._

Tossing his pen and paper aside, he flopped back on the bed and turned to face the window, as a small flickering of light caught his eye.

_Sunrise._

Not thinking twice, Edward grabbed his camera, his hotel key card and phone, threw on some sweatpants, a hoody and some gym shoes and headed down the eerily quiet hotel hallways to the elevators. Eventually placing the camera round his neck as he navigated the deserted lobby, for all but the man who had checked Alice and himself in, he stepped out of the revolving doors intent on capturing a Chicago sunrise to place next to the image of Bella at sunset.

-()-()-()-

Lonny, as he liked to be called, and his flock, sat in a nearby alley way working themselves towards their next high.

"Man, this is cheap shit!" one of the sheep grumbled and then took another sniff. "Where the fuck did you get it from?"

Lonny gave him a look.

"None of your fucking business where I got it from. But I could get more… could get the better stuff… if I had the right amount of dough."

The reddening eyes of one guy caught something glinting on the street and he dazedly turned to see a man walk past with a camera around his neck. The guy smiled. He was familiar with porn, but he was also familiar with the other type of pawn shop a few blocks away.

"Lonny," he drawled. "I think that I've found a way to get your dough."

Lonny grinned.

"_Show me da money."_

-()-()-()-

Bella woke up as the sun rays flitted through the curtains of her bedroom and out of her eyes. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she turned to look at the alarm clock and her eyes widened realising how long that she had slept. She immediately reached for her phone and smiled when she read Edward's reply.

**Always, my Bella. My heart will lead me straight back to you.**

She rubbed her barely showing stomach.

"Daddy will be home soon."

Bella would look back on that moment in the future and beg God to explain why she couldn't have been stronger – why she couldn't have held up her heavy eyelids – why she couldn't have stayed awake to have read Edward's reply sooner, because the next message that she received shook her world, just like the day of the World Series.

**Bella, did Edward tell you where he was going, because I can't find him. **Alice texted.

…**He's gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get onto the next chapter as soon as I can. <strong>

**Please comment. Let me know what you think. Feedback is always encouraging. Lots of people are reading, but only a few dedicated people leave me feedback.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Karry.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: See, I told you that I'd try and update quickly after the cliffie. Now, I have never been to Chicago. I would like to go. Anyhow, please forgive me if I've made some pretty bad judgements based on Google Maps. Tell me if I've stuffed up or not.**

* * *

><p>Darkness.<p>

Pounding.

Bright light and then throbbing pain.

"Shit." The word left his mouth so easily, despite the stiffness of his jaw, as he tried to pull himself out of the pile of trash that he was stuck in.

"Shit, shit, shit," he hissed as pain shot down his side and along his rib and he coughed as he finally managed to stand, supporting himself against a dumpster. Trying to breathe amidst the stench of rotting foods and urine, he brushed the hair from his face and looked around. It appeared as though he was in a side alley and a deserted one at that, but, up ahead, he could make out the shadows of people walking by.

Brushing the dirt off whatever he was wearing, he moved to check for his wallet in his back pocket, but the sweat pants didn't even seem to have a pocket.

Disoriented and confused, he gingerly began limping towards the hustle and bustle of the street, all the while trying to comprehend what exactly had happened. How had he ended up in an alley? The light grew brighter as he stepped out from in between the buildings and onto the pavement. He continued on, capturing the criticising eyes of passers-by as he shuffled past a shuttered restaurant and towards what appeared to be a main street.

"Hey, kid," he called out to a young guy delivering pizzas. The guy eyed him cautiously, before deciding to respond.

"Yeah."

"What street is this?"

Raising a questioning eyebrow the pizza delivery guy eventually replied, "West Madison."

"West Madison… Chicago?"

"Yeeaah… Are you all right, man?" The delivery boy moved a little closer.

He paid no attention, as a million thoughts pummelled his already throbbing head.

Wasn't he supposed to have been in San Francisco?

His frantic eyes turned to the kid who had seemed to have given up on him and was walking away.

"Kid, the Cubs are in The Series, right?"

The guy threw his head back and laughed.

"Now, I know you're a schizo! Good luck to you, man," he said, riding away on his scooter.

He ran a hand through his hair.

_How long had he been gone? What had happened to him?_

Coming up entirely blank, except for an aching in his chest, Tony did what he knew that he had to do and continued shuffling down the street towards Michigan Avenue.

-()-()-()-

Emmett McCarty was not having a good day. Rose had discovered that she wasn't pregnant. The paperwork on his desk was piling up and the divorce proceedings that he was working on kept growing more complicated by the minute as his client decided, despite his advice, to try and take her husband for everything that he was worth. There seemed to be no comprehension on her part that she had signed a binding prenup and that she had minimal claim to any of her husband's possessions after only six months of marriage. Despite his headache, a small smile crept onto his face, as he wondered how his buddy would have handled divorce proceedings with Gollum.

_Well, it was his previous proceedings with Jane that had caused him to become permanently divorced from the family._

Growling with frustration, loss and an anger that hadn't left him this past year, Emmett stood up from his desk and decided to head to the coffee machine.

"I've told you, Sir, that you can't be in here," Chelsea's firm voice carried down the hallway, capturing Emmett's attention and causing him to change his direction and see what the issue was.

"And I've tried to tell you, rather politely, that I have every right to be in here."

Emmett's brow furrowed at the familiarity of the tone.

_It couldn't be, could it?_

Too many times in the past year, he'd heard something or seen someone and done a double take thinking that his best friend would somehow reappear, but he never did. Stopping before the reception area, Emmett tried to calm his nerves.

"He's gone. Just accept once and for all and move on. Get on with your life, Emmett," he said to himself.

"Sir," Chelsea's voice grew louder.

"Look, you must be new. Can you please just get Emmett for me?"

Emmett's chest tightened. He did know that voice.

"Mr McCarty…"

"Is right here," Emmett admitted, stepping out and coming face to face with a transformed version of the Tony Masen that he once knew. His cast iron stomach suddenly felt queasy as he took in the state of the person who he knew had to be his friend. Despite the dishevelled appearance, the every which way of his hair, the light, copper facial growth and the change to his skin tone along his jaw, there was no doubting that the emerald green eyes staring intently into Emmett's were those of a Masen.

Chelsea eyed the interaction strangely and when none of the gentleman spoke, she grew nervous.

"Mr McCarty?"

Emmett didn't even hear her. He only had eyes for the ghost in front of him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You… you look like shit, man," he eventually said.

Ever so slowly, he watched the crooked grin that had accompanied his law school antics sneak into place.

"Well, you would know, wouldn't you?"

A sensation, which had been absent since the first World Series Game, suddenly came over Emmett and, before he knew it, he was laughing and so was Tony. Emmett moved forward and didn't hesitate to rest his hand on Tony's shoulder and pulled him in for a hug.

"What happened to you, Tony?"

Tony pulled back and met his friend's concerned blue eyes. Involuntarily, his fingers drifted to his chest and found the outline of the cool rectangular pendant that was now noticeably resting against his skin. It felt right there, despite the fact that he'd never remembered wearing a necklace before. Perhaps it held the key. His eyes looked past Emmett to the chocolate brown paint of the wall. _Chocolate…_

"Tony?" Emmett pressed. "Talk to me, again, or I'll think that I'm hallucinating."

As if being zapped awake by electricity, Tony regained his focus, sighed and dropped his hand from his chest.

"I don't' know what happened, Em. I don't remember."

* * *

><p><strong>Hats off to the people who were thinking along this wavelength. How many of you didn't pick it, though?<strong>

**What do you think of Tony's return?**

**Now that school is starting back for me, I will find it hard to write, but reviews are mighty good encouragement. Just saying...**

**Karry ;-)**


	32. Chapter 32

Elizabeth Masen kept moving her fingers as she paced back and forth in the lounge room of her home. She couldn't remain still. The overwhelming emotions – shock, joy, fear – kept mixing together to create in her a cocktail of unrest. To know that her only son – the son that she thought she had permanently lost – was alive and was only a room away from her provided the catalyst to her complete contentment.

She sighed deeply as her fingers twisted together, using up her excess energy. She just wanted to hold him in her arms again.

Holding him for that brief moment when Emmett had brought him home just hadn't been enough. With Anthony being examined by the doctor, she was left to her own devices and in Elizabeth's case it was her fretful hands.

A soft touch halted Elizabeth and steadied her movements. She turned to see the face of her cherished daughter – her rock of the past year – who greeted her with calming jade eyes.

"Mom," Rosalie murmured, "he's not going to disappear again. Emmett won't let him out of his sight. You'll see him in a moment."

The two women stood still for a moment. Looking at both of them side by side, one could see the resemblance, but while Elizabeth's now manufactured auburn hair framed her face in soft waves, Rosalie's golden locks cascaded down her hourglass figure. Despite her reassurances, Rosalie's own anxiousness became obvious through the tapping of her heel on the hardwood floor. Mother and daughter exchanged glances, before the dam walls broke and they laughed with each other.

Doctor Varner chose that moment to enter the room and smiled as recognition dawned on Elizabeth and Rosalie's faces and their graceful postures returned.

"How is he, Doctor?" Elizabeth pressed.

"It appears as though your son has taken a recent blow to the head and he has some bruising along his ribs and around his ankle consistent with being beaten."

Elizabeth's eyes welled up with intense anger, but she kept the tears at bay.

The doctor continued.

"He has retrograde amnesia, Mrs Masen. He cannot recall anything before arriving here and after being at a meeting in San Francisco. But, from what I can tell, wherever he was, he was well cared for."

Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I believe that he sustained very serious injuries in the quake. There's some evidence that he was burned, but it's obvious that a master surgeon has done their work, as there is hardly any visible tissue damage or scarring on his face. However, there is more visible scarring on his left thigh..."

"But is he well, Doctor?" Elizabeth questioned in concern. "Is my son able to live a normal life?"

Doctor Varner tried to comfort the woman before him with a smile.

"Yes, Mrs Masen, but, I'm sure that you would like to hear this from the physician who treated him. Since your son is unable to recall what transpired after the earthquake, might I suggest contacting all of the hospitals that took casualties? With luck on your side, it shouldn't be too difficult to learn where Anthony spent the past year."

Elizabeth nodded at every logical suggestion that the wise looking Doctor made.

"And his memory? The Doctor turned to face Rosalie before responding.

"The brain is, in many ways, still a mystery to us, my dear. He may wake up one day and just remember, or he may never truly recover his memories. Again, my advice would be to find his physician. Consultation with his physician may trigger something."

"We can't thank you enough for coming, Doctor," Elizabeth heard Rosalie say, as she escorted the doctor to the door, but she didn't follow them. Her focused drifted towards the blended sound of oncoming voices and her feet travelled forward, instantly.

"…I'm sorry that I missed your wedding."

"You and me both, dude. I…"

Emmett stopped speaking when he left the hallway and noticed Elizabeth's longing emerald eyes. He smiled at her as Tony came to a stop behind him and looked towards his mother.

"I'll just go and see how Rose is doing," he murmured, heading for the door.

Alone with his mother for the first time, Tony could see the strain that the last year had had on her. She still looked marvellous for her age and she still looked as endearing as ever, but he knew his mother and he could see that she was tired. Tears prickled his eyes as he saw a tear fall from hers.

"Anthony," she said so softly and warmly, before embracing him tenderly in a hug.

"Mom."

Tony relished the feeling of comfort and stability that her touch gave him. When her green eyes, which he'd inherited, smiled at him as she brushed a soothing hand through his hair, he felt like a little boy again as a tear finally fell.

"Now my world is complete again," Elizabeth said, brushing his tear away. "My boy isn't lost, he's home."

"I'm home," he smiled, forcedly, feeling as though he was still partially lost. The cool silver pendant that he'd examined while showering and changing for the Doctor, suddenly burned against his chest. Despite trying to leave it off, he felt empty without it. Its inscription scrolled across his eyes.

_E, you are the sense behind my sensibilities. B_

_Who was E and who was B? _

He knew that the pendant would rest against his chest until he found out.

The sound of hurried footfalls suddenly caused Tony and Elizabeth to part and both direct their attention towards the doorway where a young blonde woman, dressed professionally in a black dress, stockings and patent leather heels, stood shaking. An older gentleman, with salt and pepper hair, who had the same strong jawline and nose as Tony, soon stopped behind her and looked just as stunned. As Hank Masen's eyes fell on the man beside his wife, he knew that the news that had greeted him as he'd left court appeared to be true – his son was alive.

"Oh, my God." And it appeared that Tanya had realised it, as well.

Tony's body tensed as Tanya Stone approached him, much to his mind's chagrin. As her arms enveloped him and he was greeted with her familiar heavy floral scent, he knew that he should be relishing his fiancé's closeness and warmth, but, instead, he was experiencing an overwhelming sense of discomfort, as if something wasn't right. His ring, still on Tanya's finger, was made known to him as her left hand cupped his cheek and her blue eyes shone up at him.

"My God, Tony…" she said in a thick voice, "I can't believe it… you're back."

He swallowed the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat, before addressing her.

"I'm back."

Hank, surprised at his son's lack of ease around Tanya, who he'd spent the best part of his life knowing, stepped forward and scrutinised what could be the doppelganger intent on inheriting part of the family fortune. Ever the lawyer, he raised an eyebrow.

Tony's eyes snapped to his father's, over Tanya's shoulder, and understanding dawned on his features.

"It's me, Dad. Isn't the fact that I know what's going through your head right now evidence enough?" he chuckled.

Hank smiled.

"Not in a court of law… son." He moved forward and grabbed Tony's shoulder. "Son…" he said again, taking in the subtle changes. Tony's eyes no longer held the naivety that they once did. In the space of a year, he looked like he'd seen and experienced much more of life than was required for a twenty seven year old.

"So, does Stone Masen still have a place for me?" Tony queried, trying to dispel the emotionally charged air.

"If you still have a place for Stone Masen," Hank answered and Tony's grin was all the confirmation that was needed. Elizabeth smiled and touched her husband's arm.

Fittingly, the Stone Masen family legacy was on the path to being rebuilt.

-()-()-()-

As her family welcomed home her brother, Rosalie was attempting to do some rebuilding of her own – piecing together her brother's past. She had immediately taken heed of the Doctor's advice and reached for her tablet computer to search the internet for possible hospitals that Tony could have been treated in.

"Babe, you can do this tomorrow," Emmett said, leaning over her shoulder, worried about his wife's mental state given the day that she'd had. But Rosalie would hear none of it.

"Em, I have to do this. You don't understand, but this feels right to me."

Emmett sighed, recognising Rosalie's firm determination and sat down beside her at the kitchen bench. She smiled at him, acknowledging his support, before shifting into business mode.

"Well, the doctor mentioned evidence of burns. Why don't we try the hospitals with specialised burn care in close vicinity to San Fran?" Rosalie thought aloud.

"That seems logical," Emmett conceded.

After performing her search, Rosalie exhaled. Emmett whistled. "There's quite a few to work through."

"Yes, but we'll work through them."

Emmett smiled and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife.

"Yes, we will."

Rosalie saved the list, with the intent of referring to it the next morning.

"I guess that I should go and spend some time with the prodigal son," Rosalie smiled, as she rested her head on Emmett's shoulder. He kissed her head and, with a wink, held her hand as they walked into the lounge.

The tablet screen remained powered up on the kitchen bench and the list of burn centers was reflected by the stainless steel refrigerator.

Haborview Burn Center was at the very bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Found the time to write this for you. Do you have the time to write me a review? Short or long, it will do. (I hope that my story telling is better than my poetry skills!)<strong>

**Did I get the reunion scenes right?**

**How long do you think it will take the McCartys to get in contact with the burn center and, when they do, what will happen?**

**Hope that you are enjoying the story.**

**Karry.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I do read all of the reviews and they really do make the writing experience so much more enjoyable.**

* * *

><p>"Here are the copies that you asked me to make, Sir."<p>

Tony looked up from the pages that he was scanning and smiled at Chelsea. They'd developed a very cordial working relationship in the past two days since he'd come back to work. Unlike the first day that he'd appeared in the building, Chelsea, with her ponytailed honey hair and rosy cheeks, had made a show of welcoming him into his new office. He'd been intrigued to find out what had happened to his old office and even more intrigued to have learned about the person occupying it – a person who he couldn't get past viewing as his replacement, in many respects… _And he didn't like it. _

"Thank you, Chelsea," Tony sighed, running a hand through his moussed hair and leaned back in his comfy leather chair. Settling in to work had been easy and a wonderful distraction from other thoughts, but, even still, the guilt that he'd been feeling every time that Tanya had glanced longingly at him when he walked past her in the office and every time that her hand had twitched besides his in the coffee room had been plaguing his mind all day. He couldn't deny that he didn't feel like the man that he'd once been – the man who'd proposed to Tanya – but he knew that he owed it to the woman who'd kept his ring on her finger, despite his supposed death, and to himself, to try and push through the uneasiness and come to try and connect with her again. He glanced at the clock.

"Tell me, has Tanya finished with her client yet?"

"I believe that she has, Sir. She was conferring with Mr Biers when I walked by."

_Mr Biers… Riley._

"All right, then. I'm going to take my lunch break now, so if you could hold any calls for me and for Tanya, I'd very much appreciate it."

Chelsea gave her new boss a knowing grin when he mentioned Tanya.

"That won't be a problem, Sir. Enjoy your lunch together. I hear that the new restaurant across from Grant Park is very nice."

Tony chuckled softly as he stood up.

"Thank you, Chelsea."

Grabbing his suit jacket and his wallet – with his newly acquired identification – Tony made his way towards Tanya's office. His ankle was still tender, but he was much more mobile than he was a few days ago. He didn't have to travel far, though. He stopped when he heard Tanya's laugh escaping from Riley's office. When his eyes found Tanya and Riley both eyeing a piece of paper on Riley's desk, Tony didn't hesitate to knock on the door.

"Oh, Tony, you startled me," Tanya said after turning around and his chest panged at the thought of being unexpected – like he didn't belong. Tanya looked endearingly at him as she moved forward, but once again hesitated to take his hand. Tony decided to eliminate her doubts and took her hand in his and her resultant smile warmed him.

"Sorry if I startled you. I thought that we could take advantage of the lunch break," Tony said, squeezing Tanya's hand before meeting the hazel eyes of the slickly dressed Riley. "Would you mind if I borrowed Tanya for about an hour?"

Riley shrugged.

"You don't need my permission, Tony." Riley quickly moved his eyes away from Tony's and spoke to Tanya. "I'll see you when you get back, so that we can finalise these documents. Enjoy!"

"Thanks."

Tony nodded his head in acknowledgement and guided Tanya out into the hallway.

"Let me just grab my purse," she said, moving her hand back and forth along Tony's arm, causing the same feeling that something wasn't right to creep into Tony's psyche. He brushed it aside, though, in line with his new philosophy to try and find what Tanya and he once had.

When Tanya returned, she'd pulled her hair out of its bun and it was obvious they'd she'd applied a fresh coating of lip gloss. With a short smile, she returned her hand to Tony's and the pair made their way in overthought silence across the pavement to the place that Chelsea had recommended.

They took a table out in the sun on the pavement, overlooking the extremely green Grant Park.

Both looked at the menus.

"This is really nice, Tony," Tanya admitted, lowering her menu to reveal her brightened blue eyes. Being very aware of the part that he was trying to play, Tony reached for Tanya's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers, resting their hands against the table. He offered her a crooked smile, in return for hers. It was nice to feel as though he was still a part of a world that was the same, but changed and more foreign. Tanya ducked her head and looked back at the menu, but her face held no blush and this, for some reason troubled Tony. With a chest overwrought with tension, Tony decided to end his silence.

"I am trying, Tanya."

Tanya's eyes snapped up and met his, fearfully and it pained him to see her hurting.

"You've got to know that I'm trying," he implored, squeezing her hand.

Tanya closed her eyes and then dropped the menu against the table. She brought her free hand forward to also touch Tony's.

"I know," she breathed. Tony watched transfixed as she swallowed. "You've got to try and understand what it's been like for me, Tony. I thought that you were gone… but I couldn't let you go." She breathed as her eyes grew watery. "And then I get the news that you're alive and I finally get to see you in the flesh and living… I rejoice at the fact that my Tony has come back, but… but, understandably, he's not the same man who left… he's lost a part of himself."

Tony struggled to breathe as the truth was laid bare. His free hand involuntarily rested at the nape of his neck and over the pendant beneath his tie and shirt. In the puzzle of his life there was missing a piece, but there was a person sitting before him who could possibly help him imperfectly, but substantially fill in the hole. His lips quivered with indecision before he finally spoke.

"Maybe you can help him find it?"

A relieved smile danced across Tanya's pretty features and she didn't hesitate to lean in and gently kiss Tony's cheek.

_Yes, I can learn to let her fill the hole in my chest. _

Tony's green eyes looked to her as she slowly pulled back. He was so torn. His heart protested when he remained still and let Tanya's plump, soft lips slowly and gently touch his. His head tried to ignore the fact that, despite his body's physical response, he felt nothing but loss as he began to move his lips with hers.

_Was the remainder of his days to be lived behind a façade, or could he learn to love again? _

The brunette watching the kissing couple from her vantage station in the park was suddenly confronted with the same question. Or had she already been living the lie in believing that he was hers?

Her hands shook against her stomach as tears of pain sprung in her chocolate eyes. With quivering lips she whispered words into the Chicago wind that no one but herself would hear and weakly turned away.

"_You said that you'd come back to me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Was a tissue necessary?<strong>

**Let me know what you think. I know... Most of you probably hate me right now.**

**Anyhow, I will try and get the next chapter to you soon.**

**Karry.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: You may need a Tissue for this one.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie's eyebrow twitched as she replaced the phone a little bit more forcefully than usual. Taking what was meant to be a calming breath; she closed her eyes in frustration and rested her face in her cool hands.<em> Was anything capable of working out for her?<em>

Walking down the hall, Tony's ears heard a large exhale travel from Rosalie's office. Concerned, he forgot about the cup of coffee that he had been craving and knocked on the door frame when he saw Rose slumped over her desk. His brow tightened when her tired eyes found his and he knew that something was wrong.

"Talk to me," he said, closing the door and moving to sit on the arm of the leather lounge on the side of Rose's office, knowing all too well that she hated when he sat there. Affirming his memories, Rose raised a perfect eyebrow and eyed her brother scathingly. Tony simply smirked.

"Come on, you can appear pissed all that you want, but admit that you missed this."

The smile that had threatened to creep onto Rose's face sooner made an appearance as Tony shuffled further along the leather arm.

"You know, I'd never thought that I'd say this, but I kind of missed my know-it-all brother calling me out on my thoughts, too."

Tony's smile turned tender.

"So what's bothering you, little sis? It's not like you to look defeated."

Rosalie examined her brother, whose jade eyes appeared even wiser since his absence. He was still the same Tony, but it was obvious that there was a part of himself that had been heightened by his experiences of the last year and then buried since his return and she desperately wanted to unearth it, hence her continued attempts to find medical records. What she had found was roadblock after roadblock after roadblock. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, just like her brother, whose brow furrowed at her actions.

"Rosie?"

The use of her pet name broke her.

"Dad and Eleazar have managed to keep the media away from your story for a bit – they don't want any unsavoury characters coming here and trying to take advantage of the situation. With that in mind, I've been trying to find out where you were treated for your injuries after the earthquake."

She stood up and handed a wide eyed Tony her list.

"I've been working my way through the possibilities for the past two weeks, whenever I've had the chance, but each place tells me that they did not treat any victims of the quake or that they did treat people, but they are unable to disclose medical records and information to me without proof of identity, even when I explain that I'm looking for someone who would obviously not have had an identity or who would have been incorrectly identified. Where is the sense in that?!" She exclaimed in exasperation and then said more softly, "Where is the sense in that?"

Tony tended to agree, however, he recognised the importance of the law concerning confidentiality. Tony concentrated on the many names of hospitals and medical centres that Rosalie had compiled, willing his mind to recognise a name or to have an epiphany.

"No name jumps out at you?" Rose prompted, when Tony remained silent.

He looked up and shook his head.

"Perhaps it never will."

"I refuse to believe that," Rose countered, standing taller before moving towards the phone. "Maybe the legal approach is the way to go…"

Tony quickly stood and halted her movements and her speech by placing his hand over hers.

"Rose, it doesn't have to be done today and you don't have to be the only one doing the searching." He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up and sighed. "Realistically, given the time of year, we probably won't have any answers until the New Year." Rose peered up and was greeted with the comforting eyes of the person who had been her counsel for as long as she could remember. "Why don't we try and work this out, together?"

The tension in Rosalie's shoulders suddenly diminished.

"You want to work with me?"

Tony's expression was puzzled.

"Why wouldn't I want to work with a wonderful lawyer who is doing everything that she can to help me?"

Rosalie's unsure expression transformed upon hearing Tony's uncharacteristic compliment and she leaned forward to wrap her brother in a rare welcomed hug, having the feeling that there was someone, somewhere missing his presence. There was someone out there who had brought about this change.

-()-()-()-

"Bella."

She felt like she was moving.

"Bella, sweetie, we've landed," Alice's faint voice and continued pushes stirred Bella awake to find many of the plane's passengers already collecting their bags from the overhead storage. Bella couldn't place the baggage that she brought with her in any other place but herself.

Removing her seatbelt, a weary Bella rolled her shoulders and looked out the window, where the overcast Seattle sky welcomed her to what used to be her home. They say that home is where the heart is and she'd left her heart with somebody else… a mere memory, now.

"Talk to me, Bella," Alice implored, looking at her pallid friend with worried eyes. "We've got plenty of time," she added, inclining her head towards the aisles filled with people impatient to leave the plane.

Bella hadn't spoken or shed a tear the entire flight – a flight that they'd been lucky to be on given the immediacy of Bella's decision to leave Chicago and give up the search. Alice hadn't pushed the subject, being quite concerned for the wellbeing of Bella and the baby and had rejoiced when Bella had finally fallen into what appeared to be a mind numbing sleep. She was only sorry that she'd had to wake her.

Alice reached for Bella's hand when she noticed a tear channel its way down her cheek and began moving her thumb against it.

"We'll find him, Bella," she whispered assuredly into Bella's ear.

"I already found him," Bella choked out. Alice's nerves sparked.

"You found him? Then what are we doing here?!" She whisper yelled.

Bella's watery eyes turned to meet Alice's for the first time since the beginning of the flight.

"Because he's no longer Edward Cullen. He's found his old life – his real life."

"Bullshit that's the reason," Alice persisted in a demeanour very unlike her own and then regretted it instantly, making a great effort to calm herself down before she spoke again. "What aren't you telling me, Bella?"

Bella ducked her head and bit down on her trembling lip.

"There was a woman..."

_Jake was right all along._

Alice put a stop to Bella's inner monologue.

"A woman who could have easily been his…"

"Sister, Alice?" Bella interjected in a fiercer tone. "A beautiful, blonde sister who was kissing him quite intimately on the lips?"

Alice's stomach sank and her throat burned with a sinking sensation, just like after drinking a shot of strong whiskey. More tears left Bella's eyes, while Alice sat there stunned by what she'd heard.

"He's gone…"

"Maybe he's not gone. You saw him, but did _he_ see _you_?" Alice questioned. When Bella shook her head, Alice continued. "We should have stayed. You should have approached him. If he has forgotten you, forgotten us, maybe seeing us would jog his memory…"

"No, Alice." Bella's eyes turned self-justifying. "From the way he was dressed –_ she_ was dressed - he comes from money. How do you think his family would look at me after turning up and claiming to be the mother of his unborn child? If he has forgotten me, then our child will mean nothing to him and I won't let that happen. I won't let our child be viewed as a mistake, because it's the furthest thing from it."

While Bella's thoughts were not Alice's thoughts, Alice could understand her point of view and consoled her friend by running a soothing hand along her forearm.

"In any case, I'm not strong enough to look him in the eye – look his _partner_ in the eye… I have to think about what's best for my health – my sanity – because that's what's best for the baby."

Alice nodded, as her eyes tingled with the myriad of emotions splaying inside of her.

Wiping away the remnants of her tears, Bella whispered determinedly, "If I have lost Edward, Alice, then this baby may be the only part of him that I get to keep and I'm not going to jeopardise that in any way." She breathed shakily. "Edward wouldn't want me to jeopardise that."

Alice gently nodded.

"No, he wouldn't." She held Bella's eyes. "And he wouldn't want you to give up on him, either."

Bella's eyes did little to assure Alice of her belief in her words.

"He's still in there, Bella."

Silence descended around them as the last few passengers finally walked past them and down the aisle.

"I know."

Turning to the window, as Alice retrieved their luggage, Bella looked out at the uncertain world before her and made a pledge with herself and with God.

"I won't give up on him. I'll never give up on him."

* * *

><p><strong>It can only get better from here... at least, I think so.<strong>

**Can you understand Bella's reasoning? How difficult would it be to be in her situation, right?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews that I received. I read every one of them. Your thoughts do encourage me to write.**

**Hope that your life is filled with much more happiness than Bella's at the moment,**

**Karry.**


	35. Chapter 35

"Congratulations, Ms Hutchins. Everything is finalised," Hank Masen said, standing up and extending his hand across the polished, mahogany conference table. "The property is yours."

Tony joined his father and added to the now beaming, immaculately dressed, grey haired woman, "You're stepbrother's requests to contest the will have been denied. You're father's final wishes will stand."

Tony could see how much this news meant to the client and, though he had joined his father on this case in the latter stages, he knew how hard a time the client had been given by her stepbrother. It made him happy to provide her with such good news on the eve of the New Year. It was something to ease her worry and, for the time being, raise her spirits – which she was probably sure to do tonight herself with the bottle of champagne that the firm was providing her with.

Most people would say that the news gave her the opportunity to start afresh, but Tony knew better than anyone that, with the lingering doubts and the ever changing backlog of questions, there was no such thing as truly starting afresh. The past, for him, always remained present.

Retracting his hand, he moved to straighten his tie simply to feel the pendant beneath it and he wondered if the news that he was hoping for would ever come. He'd helped Rose to send out patient information request forms and emails, but, as of yet, they'd had no luck. Then again, he had known that, in all likelihood, they would not hear anything until the New Year had sprung.

Thinking of this, he buttoned up his suit jacket and followed his father as he escorted the client out of the office.

"Thank you, both," Ms Hutchins smiled, speaking with great sincerity.

"It's our pleasure, Ms Hutchins," Hank answered, genuinely, but then, ever the businessman, continued, "Should you ever need legal services in the future, we hope that you will consider our services again."

Tony provided the obligatory smile and head nod as they moved a step closer to the elevator and the windows letting in the sunlight on an uncharacteristically clear winter's day. Tony's heart twanged as he turned to gaze out at the traffic below and the park across the street, where he could see a rugged up child sitting on the bench with what looked to be their grandfather. He stared, placing his hands in his pant pockets.

"_Wouldn't it be lovely to capture that moment?"_ The thought sprung to mind and he felt compelled more than ever to escape the confines of the office.

"Tony… Tony."

A hand on Tony's shoulder drew his eyes to his father's bothered expression.

"Your mind has been somewhere else today, son."

"Has it?"

Tony ran his right hand through his hair and moved in the direction of his office, reflexively trying to avoid the discussion.

Hank persisted and followed his son into his office.

"You know that it has. Is it something to do with Tanya?"

Tony's eyes quickly found focus on Hank's face.

"What? No."

"Is there something wrong with you and Tanya, Son?"

Tony paused and looked away from his father.

There'd always been something wrong between him and Tanya since he'd come back. He couldn't understand why, because Tanya was a beautiful, intelligent woman, but everything felt forced when it came to her. He couldn't complain about the physical act of kissing. He was a guy, after all, but… it just didn't feel right. They hadn't even been intimate since his return. He was at a loss to explain why he'd had to play the role of Tanya's fiancé and not be able to live life by her side naturally. Perhaps he'd been primed to play the role since the day Tanya and he had been introduced. And for a time, that role had suited him and he'd enjoyed and felt at ease in it, but that was no longer the case. Now, he seemed to know that there was something better out there.

He somehow knew that his father wouldn't understand this. Hank and Eleazar had been overjoyed when their children decided to marry and essentially cement the strength and legacy of Stone Masen Legal. Tony was all too aware of this. He looked towards his father when he heard him exhale.

"I'll ask again, is there something wrong with you and Tanya?"

Tony's jaw tightened.

"What do you want to hear, Dad?"

Hank raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of a question is that?" he huffed. "I want to hear the truth. I want to know why we're all still waiting to hear the new date of the wedding."

Tony ran a hand through his hair and felt his shoulders tense. Adrenalin pulsed through his limbs as silence enveloped the room.

"Well?" Hank pushed.

Tony's heart rate surged and his taut cheeks grew heated.

"I don't want to marry her," he finally managed to admit, calmly. "I _can't_ marry her."

"Why the hell not?! You've been dating her since senior year and you've known her as long as the firm has been open. You can work together. You can carry the business forward…"

"Everything comes back to the business, doesn't it?! You want me to marry Tanya simply to strengthen the legacy of the firm. What about what I want, Dad?"

Tony stepped closer to his father and his emerald eyes were challenging.

"Why do I feel that all I'm good for is playing the role of Anthony Masen?"

His words hung in the air until a soft knock at the door gave Hank a welcome distraction.

"Yes."

Tony turned around and took deep breaths as he moved back to his desk.

It was Chelsea who poked who head in and looked to Hank, who was trying very hard to appear as though nothing had happened.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sir, but there is an urgent call for you from the Callaghan group on line one."

"Thank you, Chelsea. I will take it in my office," he quickly replied, watching Chelsea leave before turning his hard eyes back to his son.

"We will talk about this later, Tony."

Hank ran a hand through his short ashen hair as he left.

Tony slumped into his desk chair and rested his head in his hands.

_No. You'll talk about it later._

"Someone looks stressed."

Tony immediately sat up and met Tanya's blue eyes. She'd pulled her strawberry blonde hair down so that it draped across her shoulders. Her beige blouse was tucked into a black pencil skirt that clung to her dark stocking clad legs and her pumps made her curves stand out in all the right places as she approached Tony's desk… and she knew it as well. Leaning against the desk, Tanya reached out and ran a hand across Tony's knuckles and then up to his shoulders, which she began to massage.

"It's the last day of the year. You need to relax, Tony. Let me help you relax." She murmured. "Doesn't that feel better?" She smiled.

"Yes," he breathed with a slight grin, willing to admit to himself that Tanya was capable of giving the perfect massage.

"And there's my Tony." She stopped massaging and brought her right hand up to cup Tony's cheek as she sat herself down in his lap, much to Tony's surprise. "I've missed you," she whispered, before massaging his mouth with her lips. For a moment, he travelled back to a time before their separation and he relished the physical sensations that her kiss elicited in him, but, all too soon, his resounding thoughts resurfaced. He didn't feel like her Tony anymore. Carefully, he pulled away and it killed him to look into her confused, but determined, eyes.

Instead of asking a question in words, Tanya ran her hands down Tony's chest until her fingertips drifted beneath the waistband of Tony's trousers, causing every inch of him to give her his attention.

"Tanya…" he began, but she didn't give him a chance to finish.

"We haven't christened this desk, yet," she grinned, boldly, fiddling with his belt. "And we haven't been together in so long…"

Fighting against his body's desires, Tony placed his hands on Tanya's and stilled her movements.

She glanced up wide eyed and her expression fell.

"I can't," he whispered, shaking his head, anguish evident in his tone. "I'm sorry, but…"

Tanya quickly extracted herself from Tony's lap and moved away from the desk with her head hung.

"But you don't want me."

Tony stood still as Tanya confronted with him with the words that he'd struggled to say. He held her bleary eyes for a while, before answering.

"No."

Tanya wrapped her arms around her torso and turned to face the back wall.

"I think that I've known for a while that you weren't the same – that we couldn't be the same," she admitted to the wall. "I just… I just hoped that… that maybe one day I'd walk in and you'd look at me the way that you used to."

With an aching chest and tired limbs, Tony inched towards Tanya and ran his hands down her arms.

"She's a lucky woman," Tanya said in a thick voice. Tony's hands stilled and she turned around, as a tear trailed down her face, to meet his puzzled green eyes.

"Who?"

"The person who holds your heart." She smiled as if it were obvious.

_Did someone hold his heart?_

He sighed as his head began to pound.

"And there's a man out there who can give you the love that you deserve. You're an amazing woman, Tanya. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Except for one," she sniffled with a smirk.

"Tan…"

"No, Tony," She said, raising her hand. "Don't let this linger any longer. I know that you'll feel guilty, but I'm going to tell you not to and you're going to listen, okay?" She chuckled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

A small smile graced Tony's face.

"Tomorrow's a new day… actually, tomorrow's a new year. We can start afresh… the both of us."

Tony swallowed as Tanya removed his grandmother's ring from her finger. It burned when she placed it in his hand.

"You have no idea how sorry I am that I've hurt you," he murmured, staring at the fine antique ring, before looking up, knowing that today's events would remain in her memories.

Tanya closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Even though we're lawyers, perhaps we should take heed of the phrase _the truth shall set you free_," she stated, softly, moving towards the door.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to escape our fathers when they hear the truth," he mumbled to himself, but Tanya heard.

"I'll see you next year, Tony," she winked, staying strong as she turned into the hallway and found comfort away from Tony's gaze. Hurrying into her office, she hastily closed the door and slid down it until she sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. There, she let the melancholy seize her, realising that the truth hadn't set her free.

-()-()-()-

Tony wrapped his coat tighter around himself as the icy wind rustled the few leaves in the garden as he stepped out of his car.

Greeted with the last twilight of the year and a great sense of longing, he couldn't help but think that he'd missed something important.

-()-()-()-

Carlisle Cullen realised that he was staring at something extremely important as he sat at his desk and went through his final messages of the year.

His throat went dry as he read what the piece of paper in his hand was asking him to do, but could he do it? Would she want him to do it?

Completely torn, Carlisle placed the page in his briefcase, resolved to speak with Bella.

Perhaps it could be a happy new year.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are starting to move along...<strong>

**Are we happy that Tony/Edward as started listening to his heart?**

**What do you think of Tanya's reaction? Has your opinion of her changed?**

**Thank you for all of the reviews that I received. I read every one of them. Your thoughts do encourage me to write. Make my day happier?**

**Wishing you a lovely day,**

**Karry.**


	36. Chapter 36

A firm hand placed itself on Rosalie's knee and stopped her incessant foot tapping.

She turned to her tense brother and looked at him sheepishly – it was her own way of offering an apology without having to say a word.

Tony nodded his head in acknowledgement before looking down and reading the information that he had been given for a trial once again.

With his rather stoic expression and fidgeting fingers, Rosalie didn't know who was more nervous about finally meeting one of the medical professionals who had cared for Tony during his absence. She certainly was nervous and excited to fill in a missing piece of Tony's puzzle, particularly since her hard work and determination had led to it being found.

She found herself staring at her brother and noticed again his recent habit of bringing his hand to his chest beneath his tie. She quirked an eyebrow and joined the ticking of the clock in breaking the silence.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

Tony's hand fell to his side and his defensive eyes glanced her way.

"Do what?"

She leaned back on the lounge, crossed her legs and gave Tony a questioning stare. Tony suddenly felt like he was in the witness box.

"You keep touching your chest right here," she indicated, using herself as a prop. "Why? Have you got something under there?"

The slight twitch in Tony's movements was enough to tell Rosalie that she had struck a chord.

"What have you got under there, Tony?"

Tony stood up and ran a hand through his hair. His apparent unease didn't stop his intrigued sister.

"What are you hiding?"

"It's not what I'm hiding, Rose. It's what I've lost and what I need to find," Tony glowered in a forceful tone and breathed heavily in frustration. "But since I know that you're not going to let this go…" he sighed, sitting down and then revealed the chain around his neck and the pendant that hung from it.

Like a moth to a flame, Rosalie leaned forward, fascinated by what her brother had revealed. On closer inspection, she began to understand why the piece was so significant to him.

"The inscription… you don't know what it means, do you?" She murmured, absorbing the words.

_You are the sense behind my sensibilities…_

"You don't know who _E_ and _B_ are?"

Tony's jaw tensed as he tucked the necklace back under his shirt and shook his head.

"If I did, then we wouldn't be in this situation, would we? We would never have had to search for my past all of these months. We wouldn't be finally meeting with this person who…"

Rosalie tried to calm her brother.

"… who most probably will be able to give you the answers that you need." She nodded in the direction of the pendant.

The sound of a car door closing caused both occupants of the couch to anxiously stand and look towards the hall, as the housekeeper moved towards the door. Rosalie and Tony's ears were attuned to the blended sounds of arrival that travelled through to the formal lounge where they planned on meeting their company, unbeknownst to anyone else but Emmett – who was busy covering for them at the office. It had been a busy January, and now February, and the breakup between Tony and Tanya had led to their respective fathers employing their services more and more in an attempt to keep them together in the office. It would be fair to say that both founding parties of Stone Masen were not pleased with the news that the New Year had brought, despite the reassurances given to them by Tanya, but Tony had been pleased with the news that the New Year had brought him and he couldn't wait any longer to learn more.

As the footfalls drew nearer, Tony's chest tightened and he wondered if recognition of his medical carer would lead to recognition of his past. His question was answered when the bright blue eyes of a tall, lean man, probably around his age, instantly honed in on him. This blonde haired man smiled gently at him as if he knew him and yet, no matter how hard Tony stared at his approaching form, no switch in Tony's brain was suddenly flicked on to reveal his hidden memories. The man's smile grew as Tony ran a hand through his hair, but, for some reason, this didn't make Tony feel uncomfortable.

"Hello and welcome to our home. We appreciate you travelling such a great distance. I'm Rosalie McCarty."

Startlingly, the man's smile fell instantly when Rosalie moved to offer him her hand and this did make her feel uncomfortable. Men usually reacted in an entirely different fashion when making her acquaintance and she began to question what she was doing to offend him. Nevertheless, after a slight hesitation, the man took her hand and responded with a forced smile.

"Dr. Jasper Cullen and I must thank you for your hospitality and for providing me with the opportunity to become reacquainted with a friend," Jasper said, meeting Tony's questioning brow.

"_Friend?_" He asked stepping forward. "Not a patient?"

"Well, technically both," Jasper explained, extending his hand. "It's nice to see you again…"

Jasper's words hung in the air as he waited for the man who he had known to finish the sentence and give him his real name.

"Tony," he answered, taking Jasper's hand and feeling a sense of familiarity. "Tony Masen."

Upon saying the name in his head, Jasper's stiffened stance lessened and he appraised Rosalie in a less guarded fashion, but still with a speculative glance.

"Are the two of you engaged?"

The siblings looked to each other before Rosalie answered with mirth.

"God, no! He's my brother. I am married though," she added with a grin as she sauntered towards the leather lounge and gestured for the Doctor to do the same.

"I am, too," Jasper smirked, gaining an understanding of Rosalie's personality instantly and quashing any of her misconceptions. He gave serious thought to his next question as he, Rosalie and Tony sat down, not for their sake, but for the sake of another.

"Are _you_ married, Tony?"

There was a beat of silence before Tony answered.

"Not that I'm aware of." Suddenly, Jasper became at ease and he smiled. Perhaps Bella had been mistaken. Perhaps he knew that his heart still belonged to her. Tony probed further, with a nervous, but familiar, crooked grin, giving him some hope that Edward was not lost. "Am I married, Doctor?"

Despite his resignations, Jasper kept his word to Bella.

"No."

Although he answered Tony with the legal truth, his chest still felt tight knowing that he hadn't been totally honest and he tried to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"And calling me by my first name is fine."

Rosalie chimed in.

"Speaking of names, what did you know Tony as when you cared for him in Seattle?"

Jasper swallowed and tried to keep a level expression, even though he worried over how much information he should give away and how much information Tony should discover for himself.

"He came into the hospital as John Smith."

Tony couldn't help but feel that Jasper was being very careful with his words.

"And that's what I was known as?" the lawyer in him asked. Jasper appeared undeterred.

"To the hospital staff, yes."

Tony nodded his head before continuing.

"You're being rather careful. Why?"

Jasper managed to maintain his calm facade.

"A shrink has to choose their words carefully, if they're to do their job properly."

The two men stared at each other until Rosalie's voice called for their attention.

"So, who performed Tony's operations then? The hospital said that they would send someone who could provide us with the details of Tony's _physical _treatment."

Jasper opened the black leather satchel that he had brought with him.

"And they did. My Father, Dr Carlisle Cullen, operated on Tony multiple times. Unfortunately, one of his patients is in need of his care at this time and that is why he couldn't be with me today. However, I think that your physician will find these records rather informative," Jasper said holding out a folder that Rosalie readily received and began reading. "But am I correct in thinking that your past physical injuries do not concern you as much as your lost past does, Tony?"

Tony eyed Jasper with caution.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know more about me and my past than you're willing to share?" he challenged.

"Because I probably do," Jasper grinned. "The real question is: are you willing to trust me to help you regain what you've lost?"

Tony's brow furrowed. Despite his urge to want Jasper to provide him with a biography of his life after the quake, he couldn't help but feel that he could trust the man staring at him with probing blue eyes. The lawyer in him was still sceptical, though.

"You want to help me? What's the catch? How much do you want?"

Jasper simply smiled.

"I don't want your money, man."

"Then why help me?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Because I care."

Instantly, images of a hospital room flashed across Tony's eyes and he grasped his head as a sense of déjà vu engulfed him.

"Tony?" Rosalie asked, concerned. "Are you all right?"

As the throbbing subsided, he managed to nod his head and slowly stand.

"I think that I need to lie down. Rose, can you show Jazz to his room, please?" he asked before gingerly moving towards the hall.

Neither Rose of Jasper missed Tony's use of a nickname that hadn't been spoken that afternoon.

His memories were coming back and Jasper was sure as hell going to be telling Bella everything that he had already discovered.

"There's hope," he heard Rosalie whisper, and, in that instant, he couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

><p><strong>So Jasper's come on the scene to help. What do you think Bella will do when she hears what Jasper has to say? Does Bella still hold out hope for her Edward to return?<strong>

**Are you liking where the story is going?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. Work is going to be chaotic next week and the week after, so I will try and post tomorrow. Reviews do motivate me to write more.**

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: A quick update - and an interesting one, too, I feel. Enjoy!  
>I write the story, but Stephenie Meyer gets the credit for part of the inspiration.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Damn it to hell!"<p>

Tony growled, in frustration, slamming the pen onto the desk before running his hands over his eyes and then through his hair.

Three months of prompting, meditation and hypnosis had led to what – a few recollections of a hospital room, some shopping at a mall with someone he now knew to be Alice – Jasper's wife and what appeared to be a park?! Every recollection would always fade to black, like it had done just then when he began writing in a notebook and a flippant thought had sprung to mind connecting his actions to something in the hospital. The darkness had grasped that thought and dragged it back into the abyss, leaving him with an immense feeling of emptiness and he was left questioning Jasper's motives, once again. He knew that Jasper had a strategy, but he was completely flummoxed when it came to understanding what that strategy was. Why did he get the feeling that Jasper Cullen knew how to fill the void, but would do anything but convey that information to him?

He leant back in his desk chair, grasped the chain around his neck and considered what Jasper had shared and avoided in their fortnightly weekend sessions.

For one thing, he avoided, at all cost, the inscription on the pendant. Tony had used all sorts of tactics that had been tried and tested on many a witness stand to coax any information out of the man who claimed to be his friend, but he never relented, claiming that he knew nothing. If Jasper had been a witness in his case, Tony was quite certain that he could nail his ass for perjury. And, like he did when he considered witnesses, Tony questioned why Jasper was concealing information. The typical reasons were: to protect oneself – but Jasper didn't seem to need protecting; bribery – but Jasper didn't appear to be the type of man to be colluded like that and; loyalty.

_Loyalty… _but who was Jasper being loyal to? Certainly not to Tony, despite claiming to be his friend.

He had viewed Jasper as the bearer of a new start, but now he felt as though he had been given a brand new sports car only to be told that he was limited to continually drive it in a closed off, dead end street. Coupled with the incessant hassling of his father concerning Tanya, particularly since her and Riley had been grabbing coffee together, Tony could feel nothing but irritation and it was having an impact on his work, which, in turn, led to more badgering from his father. Thank God he had his mother as a sounding board. She seemed to understand that at nearly twenty eight years of age he needed to make the appropriate decisions concerning his future.

His hands fell from massaging his temples as a tentative knock sounded at his office door. Returning the necklace back under his shirt and attempting to smooth his messed up hair, he tried to exude an air of professionalism.

"Come in."

The woman who entered the office was a far cry from Chelsea. For one thing, she was a brunette and while Chelsea radiated confidence in her practice, this woman hung her head nervously, not affording Tony the chance to meet her eyes.

"_Must be the new girl,"_ Tony surmised, immediately trying to appear a little less intimidating, as she moved forward and held out some folders.

"Yes?" he encouraged and he noticed her hand tense around the folders. She seemed to exhale before slowly glancing up. His chest tightened, unexplainably, as she forced a small smile to her face and stared at him with glazed coffee eyes.

"These files were just delivered from the courts, Sir," she said smoothly, with barely any inflection. He stared at her for a moment somehow having the feeling that he should know her name and finally reached out to take the folder from her tensed hand when it came to him.

"Thank you, Maria."

That's what Rosalie had told him, wasn't it?

He knew that something was wrong when she very noticeably flinched and it concerned him, more than he was willing to admit to himself.

"Is there something wrong?" he queried, causing her to delay her exit.

She seemed to hesitate before offering a response.

"No, sir." She shook her head, causing a strand of hair to loosen from her bun and fall in front of her noticeably tired eyes. She pulled it behind her ear and noting Tony's questioning gaze, began to offer further explanation.

"My employment forms do show my name as Maria, Sir, but… well… I'd much rather be called Marie, if you don't mind. I blame my… _father_… for not following his wife's instructions when naming me."

"All right, then… Marie?" He clarified and was happy to see a smile form on her face.

"Yes, sir."

"Is this your first day?"

She nodded and he wanted to keep talking with her. In an odd way, she reminded him of someone.

"How are you finding it so far?

He was shocked to see her seemingly find this question rather amusing. She answered his questioning brow.

"Aren't I obligated to respond in a positive manner, sir, despite my true first impressions?"

He tipped his head and appraised Marie with interest.

"Only if you plan on staying employed," he quipped, with a crooked grin. "I take it that you need this job, then?"

She stared at him for a few beats before answering.

"Yes. I do need it."

He couldn't doubt the sincerity behind her words or the sadness that he saw in her eyes.

"But it's not what you would wish for yourself, is it?" he found himself asking, seriously.

She opened and closed her lips, until she was finally able to offer a considered response.

"That's a difficult question to answer."

"How so?"

Marie looked down at the ground before meeting Tony's inquiring eyes and she found herself releasing the truth.

"Secretarial work has never been the ideal for me, but I wish for myself to have an income and this work provides me with one." She paused and then tentatively continued. "I wish to find what's missing in my life and I think that living here might be able to give me a fresh start."

_A fresh start…_

"Am I free to get back to work, now?" She said hurriedly as a rosy hue touched her cheeks. "Mr. McCarty will want his files, too, I'm sure."

"Of course," he said, even though he didn't want the conversation to end. "I do hope that your _true_ first impressions are as good as my own, Marie."

She grinned, turned around and stopped by the door.

"Here's hoping that I can tell you tomorrow, Sir."

Tony chuckled to himself as Marie closed the door. She wouldn't be receiving a pink slip on his account. No, she was far too endearing – far too fascinating. Running a hand through his hair, yet again, he looked down at the files in front of him, but was immediately distracted by the image of Marie's curvy figure and blushing cheeks. He sighed and closed his eyes.

For the first time in a while, he found himself looking forward to tomorrow, because thinking of Marie didn't make tomorrow feel so empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Although Tony doesn't understand Jasper's methods, do you?<strong>

**Leave me a review to help me make it through the crazy school week ahead? I appreciate every one more than you know.**

**All the best and I hope that you are still enjoying the story,**

**Karry.**


	38. Chapter 38

Bella's body felt heavy as she turned the key in the lock to open the door. Her neck, in particular, ached as she removed her satchel and dropped it and her keys on the hall chair. The next to go were her heels. An hour's travel on the train and then a bus was exhausting, but she had to do it for herself, for Edward and for their daughter. The moment her baby girl came to mind, Esme walked into the hallway cradling her in her arms. A smile instantly found form on Bella's face and the tiredness evaporated.

"How's she been?" Bella asked in a hushed tone, noticing her daughter's closed eyes.

Esme looked down at the baby in her arms adoringly before handing her to Bella.

"Very good, but she did miss her Mom." Esme gaze turned more concerned as she appraised Bella. "How have you been?"

Bella sighed as she slowly lowered herself to the sofa in the living room and her eyes turned watery as the emotions of the day finally found a release.

"It was hard, Esme. So hard… knowing that he was there, but not there…"

Esme sat down beside her and ran a soothing hand across her shoulder.

"I know."

"But when he looked at me – really looked at me – I almost believed that he recognised me." She sniffed. "He'd do things and say things that made me believe that Edward still exists."

Esme handed Bella a tissue and she began dabbing at her moist cheeks.

"He does exist. He's just trapped and needs to find a way out." Bella peered up into Esme's face and she was left with no doubt that Esme believed every word that she was saying. "And I think that you and this little one" – she motioned to the babe in Bella's arms – "will be his guiding light."

"Here's hoping," Bella found herself murmuring and a slight smile formed on her face as she recalled her conversation with Edw… Tony in the office. The thought of seeing him there, again, left her feeling warm and cold at the same time. It killed her to stand there and have him not remember her, or the lovely life that they had created, and yet she couldn't even consider the idea of him never looking upon her again.

"Jasper and Alice will be back soon. I better put the final touches on dinner."

Esme squeezed Bella's shoulder reassuringly and then headed to the kitchen, which was emitting a gorgeous smell.

Bella looked down at her little girl – her little piece of Edward. While she had inherited Bella's mouth and eyes, the rest of her, particularly her auburn, bronze hair, was all Edward. Alice of course, tended to disagree. Something that Alice and Bella had both agreed on, however, was that Margaret Renee Swan was beautiful.

As if she knew that she was being thought of, Margaret, still asleep, wrapped her hand around Bella's left index finger and drew her eyes to the antique band that she wore over the piece of tassel that was still knotted around her ring finger. Bella recalled the moment that Edward had tied himself to her with perfect clarity, in Magnolia Park, and she regarded her daughter, whose name kept that moment and their moments of reading Sense and Sensibility together very much alive.

"Daddy will come back to us, Maggie," she whispered, trying desperately to convince her heart and her head. "He has to, sweetie. He has to." She bent down and carefully kissed Margaret's head, just as the door opened and muted conversation grew louder, as it drifted in from the hallway, above the crumpling noise of paper bags.

"Yep, she's home. Take these into the kitchen for me?"

Bella sighed and prepared herself to be bombarded with questions from the black haired sprite that she had come to see as a sister. It didn't take long for Alice to find her and sit down next to her.

"She looks so at peace when she sleeps in your arms," Alice smiled. "I don't have the mommy touch yet. I just hand her to Esme. She won't settle down with me."

Bella chuckled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey…" Alice playfully nudged Bella, with a raised eyebrow, but then softened her expression and exhaled. "It's nice to hear you laugh. I take it today went okay, then?"

Bella's expression turned dour.

"Yeah."

For a time, the only sounds filling the room were those coming from the kitchen.

"Give him time, Bella," Alice reassured. "He just needs time..."

"Time to get to know Marie or Bella?"

Alice looked at Bella peculiarly.

"Aren't they one and the same?"

Bella looked straight into Alice's eyes.

"I'm not sure."

An immediate response came. "They're the same person. They just have to realise that."

Bella's eyes turned to Jasper, as he moved into the room and she looked at him with a rather unimpressed expression.

"Well, at least _Maria_ is now out of the picture," she commented and the atmosphere in the room lifted.

"It was a simple mistake. Besides, I get the feeling that it gave you the opportunity to start a conversation," Jasper smirked and Bella got the feeling that he knew something that she didn't.

"I thought that Alice was meant to be the intuitive one."

Alice nodded her head and grinned.

"I am and I know two things."

Bella could only listen intently.

"One - things will get better for Bella and two - dinner is ready, so I'm going to put little Maggie in her cot."

Carefully, Bella guided Maggie into Alice's arms and her heart pined as she watched Alice carry her daughter away.

Bella exhaled and her now free hands moved to her head and pulled her hair loose, as Jasper moved forward.

"You can just tell him, Bella."

Jasper's movements ceased when determined brown eyes met his.

"No, I can't. He needs to remember me, Jazz. I need him to look at me and really see me. I'm not going to force him to remember anything, but I can prompt him..."

Jasper smiled.

"Yes, you can. We can."

Offering her his hand, Jasper hoisted Bella off the couch and pulled her into a brotherly hug.

Their plan was in action, but would it bring Edward back to them?

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will hopefully be within 24 hours.<strong>

**Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing.**

**Thinking of those who had to deal with Sandy,**

**Karry.**


	39. Chapter 39

"So we'll move ahead with the subpoena?" Emmett asked, as he sat across from Tony in Tony's office, but he soon realised that his brother-in-law, work colleague and friend wasn't going to offer him a reply.

In truth, Tony hadn't even heard Emmett's question. His eyes kept darting towards the open door as a crescendo of high heels hitting floor boards travelled in from the hallway. Tony knew who he hoped would walk by, but she had yet to do so and, instead, he'd already had to smile at a questioning Tanya and Chelsea rather awkwardly. He'd be lying if he denied that Marie hadn't been flooding his thoughts in the past week. There was something about her that captivated him and he found himself trying to understand her, despite the fact that he somehow felt as though he knew her. More than anything, he found himself being drawn to the ring that he had discovered on her left hand the day after they'd first met. It glared at him and taunted him from her ring finger every time that they had interacted since. Was she happily married? The pain in her eyes, fighting against what Tony recognised as a constructed façade, didn't convince him that she was happy. And hadn't she said that she was after a fresh start, just like him? But was her past, like his, still holding her back from enjoying and embracing the future? He hadn't worked up the courage to ask her, but he felt as though that he needed to. Perhaps he hadn't because he was worried that it would just lead to another closed door.

As if someone had read his mind, Tony was brought out of his ponderings by the closing of his office door.

"Earth to Tony," Emmett waved, with a grin, before moving back to his seat. "You didn't hear a word that I just said, did you, man?"

Tony sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Em."

"It's cool." Emmett's expression turned from one of amusement to somewhat concerned. "You've been very distracted today. You've been weirder than normal."

Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes. Emmett smirked.

"I mean it, man. I think that you've started having senior moments."

Tony looked at Emmett in disbelief and, when standing up, let him know that he was not amused.

"Em, I've turned twenty eight not eighty eight."

Emmett leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know… twenty eight… you're getting old my friend."

Tony chuckled to himself, at his friend's antics and placed a piece of trash in his new R2-D2 wastebasket - a birthday present, courtesy of Emmett.

"Oh yeah, and you're a young Padawan in comparison? Aren't you _wasting_ away to the age of twenty eight in a month?" Tony indicated to his gift – a gift that he would never admit to finding extremely cool.

Emmett just laughed and Tony joined him until a knock on the door attracted their attention. Without a thought, Tony moved forward and opened the door. His eyes widened, his throat dried and his chest constricted when an amused Marie was revealed to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said.

It was Emmett who quickly responded.

"It's cool, Marie. I guess you're here to go through the files that I was trying to tell _Yoda_, here, about." Emmett stood up and winked in Tony's direction. Marie's smile twitched.

Tony fought the grin that was threatening to explode across his face and pointed to the door.

"Leave us, you will!"

Emmett guffawed.

"Yes, master!"

Marie bit down on her lip to suppress her own amusement, as she stepped into the office and let Emmett pass.

"Remember tonight, Tony," he turned around and said, before travelling down the hallway.

Tony shook his head disbelievingly, as he ushered Marie further into the office and then closed the door.

"So, the force does not appear to be with you. I take it you're not looking forward to whatever he has planned for tonight," Marie said in an amused tone as she took the seat offered to her and readied her iPad.

Tony took his seat and met her eyes, highly appreciative of her wit and felt the strangest sense of deja vu.

"It's not that I'm not looking forward to it. I like Emmett's company." Feeling comfortable with his present company, he leant forward and whispered, "It's the others who will be there… I know that my family is going to make a big deal of my birthday…"

"Today's your birthday?" Marie interrupted, appearing quite surprised.

After a beat, Tony sat up a bit taller and offered a crooked grin.

"So, I guess that means you didn't get me a present, then?

Marie raised a perfect eyebrow and tapped her head with her left index finger.

"I'll remember June Twenty for next year."

Tony heard what she said, but was distracted, once again, by the ring on her finger.

"Maybe your present to me can be to answer a question," he suggested, before giving it a second thought.

Marie's expression turned quizzical and her fingers began fidgeting with the cover of her iPad.

"Maybe," she prodded, after waiting for him to continue.

Tony pushed past the tightness in his jaw and asked the question that had been plaguing his mind.

"Are you married, Marie?"

Her eyes widened and she bit down on her bottom lip. Tony could see her thinking and this made him anxious. Wasn't it a simple question? Surely it only required a simple response?

"I was," Marie eventually replied, with glassy chocolate eyes and Tony instantly regretted asking her that question, but she continued, in a thick voice, before he could stop her. "I lost him nearly a year ago."

A single tear threatened to fall onto her cheek, but Marie brushed it aside and swallowed back the emotions. "I'm sorry, Sir."

Tony stood up and took the seat beside Marie.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I'm the one who should be sorry."

"You're no mind reader, Sir. You weren't to know." Marie sat up straighter and forced a smile to her face. "Anyhow, happy birthday."

Tony responded with a small smile, but it troubled him to see someone who wasn't whole and who was so skilled at hiding their loss. He found himself wondering if that was how he appeared to other people. Had he met someone who understood what he was going through? Was that why it was so easy to talk with her?

"I wish that I _could_ read your mind, you know."

"Why is that?" Marie questioned, uncertainly.

"Because you make me think of a puzzle that needs solving," Tony admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Weird… I know, but this mind doesn't work like it used to."

Marie's deep eyes conveyed her understanding.

"People have obviously informed you about my past – the part I remember and the part that I don't."

Marie nodded and seemed to consider something, before leaning forward and asking, "Do you feel as though you've lost a part of yourself?"

Tony deliberated over whether he was ready to finally share this side to him with someone, but soon realised that he trusted Marie. She was waiting patiently. He let out a deep breath.

"All of the time. You understand that feeling, don't you?"

Tony watched as Maria's eyes lost their focus as if she was drawn back to another time and place.

"More than you know," she murmured, blinking her eyes and then looking at Tony. "But at least I have my memories – I have something to connect me to what I've lost." She fingered her ring and Tony's fingers travelled to the pendant against his chest. Marie's eyes tracked his movement and her heart skipped a beat when he began speaking.

"I do have something to connect me to the time that I lost, but I'm still trying to work out what it means."

"Maybe I can help." Tony didn't miss Marie's eagerness, the new light in her eyes or the rosy hue of her cheeks and he welcomed the opportunity to play a role in improving her comfort.

Slowly and cautiously, Tony removed the chain from his neck and held it out for Marie to inspect.

Marie's hand quivered and hesitated to take the necklace, until Tony offered encouragement.

"Go ahead."

Bella didn't have to look at the pendant to know what it said, but she knew that she had to play a role and so she made sure that she looked at the pendant as she recited the words that she had carefully chosen two Christmases ago.

"_E, you are the sense behind my sensibilities. B._"

For a moment, she looked up and saw Edward and not Tony staring back at her.

"Those words have haunted me since the day I arrived back in Chicago and nobody has been willing to help me discover what it means and by _nobody_ I mean Dr. Jasper Whitlock, who you met the other day. He claims to want to help me, but he offers me nothing." His green eyes flickered to the pendant in her hand and then back to her face. They pleaded with her just like his words.

"Can you help me, Marie? Can you make anything of it?"

Trying to maintain her composure, Bella found herself responding to the man across from her, just like she had done when he'd been wheeled past her strapped to a gurney. Her answer to him was always going to be a yes. Swallowing, she found her voice and placed the necklace back in Tony's hand.

"The first thing that comes to mind is Austen, Sir."

"As in Austin, Texas?" Tony raised his brow.

"No, no… As in Jane Austen. One of her book titles is what jumps out at me."

Tony suddenly hunched over, pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in seemingly deep concentration.

"_Sense and Sensibility_…" he breathed and looked up to meet Bella's widened eyes. "Sense and Sensibility," he said a little louder and then stood up and sat down again and spoke to himself. "Shit, I don't have a copy."

"I do, Sir," Bella said, with a smile that gain Tony's attention and then moved to open it up on her iPad. "Here."

Without delay, Tony accepted the iPad and began skim reading the first few pages. Bella was instantly taken back to her and Edward's time spent in the hospital and it thrilled her to see his hands holding her iPad once again.

Tony waited for some words to jump out at him and for something to click into place, but nothing happened. Instead his head began to pound and ache and a beeping noise resounded in his ear as a silhouette of a woman filled his mind's eye. He let the iPad fall to his lap and began using his hands to massage his temples as the noise grew louder.

"Sir, are you okay? Sir?" A frantic Marie said placing her hand on his shoulder, causing a spark to shoot down his arm. He sat up straighter and met her concerned eyes.

"I need some time to myself, Marie," he said without any inflection, handing the iPad back to her. "Thank you for your help. We'll go over the files tomorrow, all right?"

Marie seemed to scrutinise him for a long time, fighting the urge to stay, before she finally stood and nodded her head in forced acceptance, when he didn't relent.

"As you wish, Sir," she spoke, building a wall of professionalism. "Have a good time tonight."

He nodded.

As Tony's eyes peered over to follow Marie's retreating form, he was left wondering which side of him was to blame for the way that he had dismissed her – his sense or his frighteningly increasing sensibility.

* * *

><p><strong>Are things starting to fall into place for Tony? Is the prodding working? Will Bella cave soon or will someone else find out and spill the beans?<strong>

**Leave me a review?**

**By the way, you can actually purchase R2-D2 Waste baskets. I am not the owner of one, though.**

**Thank you to everyone who gives feedback. I read it with interest and truly appreciate it. **

**Seriously crazy school week ahead. Reports to write, assessment tasks for 4 grades to mark... I will try and update as quickly as I can. Make my week brighter?**

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	40. Bonus! Chapter 39 and a half

**Chapter 39 and a half!**

"Umm . . . Jim Jenks?"

"Very good." Esme smiled at Bella and flipped to the next photo on her iPad.

Bella tried to block out the feel of Alice putting the finishing touches to her hair and focused in on the older lady with brown eyes and short, bleached blonde hair.

"I know her, too," Bella began, as she scrolled through the list of names stored in her overworked mind. Biting down on her lip she finally connected a face to the name. She clicked her fingers and pointed to the screen. "That's Angela Web."

Esme's wincing expression told her that she was in error.

"Close . . . Angela _Weber_."

"The Dean of Medicine?" Bella persisted.

Esme's eyes turned sympathetic.

"The Judge."

"Shit! I can't do this," Bella exhaled in a quick breath, attempting to stand up, but a firm hand on her shoulder held her in place. Bella's eyes looked into the mirror in front of her and met the convincing stare of Alice.

"Yes. You. Can. And you will do it!" There was no doubt to be found in her firm tone. Alice bent down and rested her chin on Bella's shoulder. "You are as smart as you are beautiful – and don't roll your eyes, because you are beautiful Bella Swan. You will more than fulfil the role that you've been given tonight. Elizabeth Masen didn't have to ask you to assist, but she did. And she did not make a mistake, because you've remembered ninety-five percent of those names and photos."

"Alice is correct, Bella," Esme added her support. "At such an important event as this evening's, Elizabeth Masen would not want to take any chances. She obviously believes in your abilities."

"Which is why I don't want to disappoint her, or . . ."

"Her son?" Alice spoke the words that Bella couldn't. Esme looked to Alice before exiting the room.

Bella turned around, met Alice's hazel eyes and nodded, not trying to hide her apprehension.

When Elizabeth Masen had approached her yesterday, after having heard her recite numerous details relevant to a case from memory, and asked her if she was free the following evening, Bella hadn't known what to think. When she'd stated that she was free, Elizabeth hadn't wasted any time in asking Bella to follow her to a meeting room, where she relayed the details of the charity function - which the Masens were hosting in honour of Tony's return - for burn and natural disaster victims. The function was to be attended by many prominent individuals from the Chicago area and Elizabeth wanted someone there to assist the family with remembering people's names and occupations. This was where Bella came in. Assuring Bella that she would be given uninterrupted time, that afternoon, to memorise a portion of the guest list, Elizabeth also promised a substantial bonus for, essentially, working overtime on a weekend. Uneasy about accomplishing a daunting task, the temptation of the financial remuneration and Elizabeth's untiring encouragement for her to accept, did cause her to put aside her concerns and take on the role. At the time, she stupidly hadn't considered that _Tony_ would be attending the event. The prospect of being around him, in his natural environment, in his real life, for so long a time, as an outsider, unnerved her greatly, making the task of memorising faces and names all the more difficult. Her wish to please the man she loved was what had spurred her to persevere. Now she wondered if she could get through the evening without looking like a fool who didn't belong in his world.

As if Alice did actually possess the intuition that she claimed to, she reached for Bella's hands and then encouraged her to stand and look at herself in the mirror.

"Take a look at the woman reflected back at us. She is strong. She is resilient. She will belong in that ballroom. She just needs to believe it."

Alice reached up and fixed a curl by Bella's ear.

"You're ready. Jasper's in the car. You better get going," Esme reminded, from the doorway, like the mother that she was. "Take care and don't worry."

"She's asleep?" Bella queried, thinking of her daughter.

Esme smiled. "Yes, now off you go."

Bella nodded and Alice helped her don her light coat, before hugging her warmly.

As Bella walked outside to the car, Alice admired her work, breathing in the night air. She was struck by the memory of a similar moment and recalled the look in Edward's eyes as Bella had greeted him at the base of the stairs.

"You won't disappoint him, Bella. Believe me."

She sighed, suddenly realising that the only person who would be disappointed tonight was her, because she wouldn't be there to see Edward's reaction re-enacted by _Tony_.

-()-()-()-

Tony fiddled with his bow tie, again, trying to alleviate the pressure he felt building in his throat. In reality, he knew that the tightness and discomfort that he was feeling were borne from the doubts he still harboured about his ability to survive the evening without any embarrassment. It had been a long time since he'd attended a function of this magnitude, let alone one in his honour, and he didn't know if he had the patience to play his role – a role that had once come so naturally to him. He'd once been able to recall almost every person deemed significant in the Chicago area. With his mind not working like it used to, he couldn't trust himself to work a room in his former accomplished manner.

He sighed as he closed his eyes and fought the urge to run a hand through his neatly styled hair. Instinctually, his hand moved over the pendants that he could feel beneath his shirt and he pondered how the hidden life that he'd lived might have differed to the one he was living now.

Hearing the sounds of voices growing outside of the restroom, vacant apart from himself, he took a few deep breaths and hesitated before exiting. Without overthinking, he moved through the reception area of The Peninsula, into the hall and towards the Grand Ballroom, like he could recall doing on other occasions.

"I don't think that we'll be in need of a search party. I'm sure that I saw him arrive not long after Hank and myself."

He heard his mother's voice before he turned the corner and entered the greeting space of the room.

"Here he is," she seemed to say, in a relieved tone, to someone behind a waiter holding a tray of Champagne flutes. Tony immediately straightened and smiled, putting into place what seemed to be a practised expression of confidence.

"Yes, here I am. No search party required."

As he finished his response, the waiter moved and the idea of a search party suddenly didn't seem so bad, now that the person who would have been doing the searching was revealed.

Tony's whole body stilled as he admired the beautiful brunette before him. Her hair was loosely pulled back in a soft updo and her curvy figure was beautifully enhanced, in all of the right places, by a floor length black dress with short sleeves. The dress had very minimal adornments, but that still didn't prevent him from admitting to himself that he'd never seen a black dress look more becoming on a woman. Dumbstruck by the image before him, and trying to make sense of the feelings stirring within him, it took him some time to place a name to owner of the blushing cheeks.

"Marie?"

"Sir," she nodded, barely meeting his eyes, seemingly finding the iPhone that she held in her hands much more interesting.

"I . . . ah . . . didn't realise that today was a work day."

Elizabeth stepped forward then and garnered her son's attention.

"I asked Marie to be here to help you tonight, Tony."

Tony's brow rose at the news and it seemed to him that his mother's words were also news to Marie. Her wide brown eyes quickly snapped up to his and then moved to his mother's face, as she continued her explanation in a lowered tone.

"I asked Marie to learn the names and positions of those attending. She'll be in your vicinity the entire evening to assist you with recalling information, should you need it."

The old Tony might have been offended by his mother's trepidation to leave him on his own, but the new Tony could be nothing but thankful for her concern and recognition that the situation was not easy for him. In fact, he was buoyed by the prospect of sharing the evening with a person who seemed to understand him and was more than willing to help him, without making him feel like a lesser being. At least, that's what he told himself to try and override his first thought, which was the pleasure he'd have continually admiring such a beautiful woman.

His mother's hand on his forearm drew him out of his musings.

"I hope that you don't think that I overstepped my bounds, Tony. I –"

He silenced her with a kiss on her cheek.

"I appreciate it, Mom. Thank you."

Even though she was unable to hear the exchange between Elizabeth and Tony (she had to get used to calling him that), Bella appreciated the warm interactions between mother and son, which said a lot about both of their characters. Smiling, she was content to see Tony take his mother's hand and squeeze it, before his green eyes turned to greet her, conveying a message that made heat spread across her cheeks.

"Marie," he said, moving forward. "Perhaps we should move over to the side and a bit further down to welcome people after my parents?"

Her nod of acquiescence was encouragement enough for Tony to place his hand on the small of her back and gently guide her to the suggested location. If he knew the effect that small touch had on her, he didn't show it. When he moved away from her and placed his hands in his pockets, Bella took the opportunity to try and steady her breathing and her thoughts.

"I know that my memory has failed me in the past, but hopefully it won't tonight," Tony spoke light-heartedly, hoping to ease Marie's expression and allow her to find comfort in a situation that was probably foreign to her. His chest warmed when a smile grew on her face.

"Shouldn't I be the one hoping that my memory doesn't fail me and, in turn, you?" she bantered.

Tony's grin soon matched her own.

"Has your memory failed you in the past?"

She didn't even need to consider her response.

"It did this evening when I was cramming."

"Cramming?" He raised an eyebrow and Bella almost forgot that she wasn't conversing with Edward. "You're making this evening sound like it's a test. I'm not sure that my nerves can take a test."

"Is there another way that you'd prefer to think about it, then?"

Tony rocked back and forth on his heels, before steadying himself and meeting Bella's eyes, playfully.

"I'd prefer to think of it as . . . schmoozing."

"_Schmoozing?_" Bella clarified, unable to hide her amused incredulity.

"Yes. _Schmoozing,_" he beamed and then, noticing movement to his right, leant down to whisper in her ear. What he hadn't considered was the enticing rose scent emanating from her that enveloped him, making him almost lose his train of thought and descend into the hazy abyss. "And the schmoozing games are about to begin. Care to play?"

Bella's breath hitched and her heart began to race.

"Okay," she breathed, as he moved away, understanding his meaning.

She followed his smiling green eyes to the distinguished couple shaking hands with Hank, who now stood alongside Elizabeth. It was clear that he knew who the couple were, but she revelled at the challenge he threw her way. Quickly, she looked for the markers in appearance that she'd linked with various names and was quite pleased with herself when the names of the two people moving towards Tony and herself immediately came to mind.

"Tyler and Lauren Crowley," Bella whispered, not finding the need to elaborate further, before she moved to stand behind Tony and give every appearance of being and employee.

Quickly recognising what she was doing, Tony caught a startled Marie's arm, encouraging her to remain beside him as the Crowleys approached, but his grip wasn't strong enough and she did manage to move a few paces back.

Bella admired the way that Tony interacted with the couple and felt a profound sense of pride bloom within her, only to have it dissolve with the recollection that the man before her was no longer hers.

"You didn't have to do that," he said, turning towards her, as the Crowleys moved further into the room. She swallowed before answering him.

"Yes, I did."

"I beg to differ."

"Why?" she pressed, slightly confused. "I'm not a guest, sir. I'm meant to blend in. I'm working."

His expression bore a hint of amusement.

"Yes, working on distracting my guests." Her expression hardened at his supposed criticism and she ducked her head. "Tyler Crowley looked over my shoulder more times than I would have liked. I'm not sure he even listened to a word I said about anything, apart from who you were." Bella's eyes snapped up to meet his penetrating gaze, which compelled her to believe him. "No matter how much you try and blend into the background, Marie, you will fail miserably. I'm not sure you realise how stunning you look this evening."

He hadn't even touched her, but Bella felt a dormant electric current awaken and pulse across her exposed skin.

_Was he aware of how his words affected her? Did Tony want his words to affect her? Or was it Edward speaking to her?_

She swallowed back the dryness in her throat and closed her eyes briefly to regain composure, before offering the response that she knew she had to make.

"So you would rather I distract your guests from beside you?"

Tony smiled endearingly, exuding a confidence that he didn't quite understand.

"Actually, I'd rather you schmooze my guests with me."

She struggled to maintain her stoic expression, as an internal grin demanded an outlet.

"I'm glad that you said schmooze and not smooch," Emmett added, with a smirk, having caught the end of the discussion. Now the centre of attention, he brushed aside an irritated Tony and turned to a bashful, Marie. "There's no such thing as a weekend anymore, is there? I hope that they're paying you handsomely to put up with him, Marie."

Her grin finally found an escape at the irony of his words.

"More likely we're compensating her to put up with the likes of you, McCarty!" Tony jabbed, in response. "Shouldn't you be greeting people with your wife?"

"Gees, Masen . . . Sue me for saying hello!"

Tony narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Don't tempt me."

Emmett chuckled as he recognised his point of departure.

"Enjoy your evening . . . and just holler if you need rescuing, Marie. Stone and Masen _do_ value our employees."

Bella chuckled involuntarily.

"On that point he is correct," Tony's voice interrupted, effectively silencing her and regaining her attention. "Say the word and I'll do my best to rescue you."

Though his eyes conveyed mirth, they also reflected sincerity. Bella tried to suppress the tender feelings blossoming within her.

"I thought that I was being paid, this evening, to rescue _you_," she quipped.

Something in Marie's words connected with Tony and he couldn't shake the feeling that she'd already played a part in rescuing him. Already, her presence was filling a hole.

_But was she filling a hole that she wasn't meant to fill? _

Such thoughts put an end to his willingness to banter and, despite his desire to be attracted by Marie's force, he fought against his urges, immediately turning his attentions to business and the now steady flow of guests moving towards him.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Peter . . . Charlotte . . ."

True to his word, Tony found opportunities to introduce and involve Marie in discussions with those attending the function. While he seemed comfortable connecting her with his social sphere, Bella noticed a change in him. She couldn't help but feel as though Tony was making an effort to arm himself with a façade that disconnected himself from her. Consequently, she spent most of the night trying to play her role and hide her chagrin.

_What had she done to cause such a change in him?_

With many of the silent auctions and obligatory speeches completed, dinner was served and Bella found herself sitting on a table with the Masens and Stones – a joking Emmett to her right and an intense Tony to her left. Hank Masen, to his son's left, seemed keen to lead the discussions.

"You're all prepared to sit second chair on Monday for the unfair dismissal case?" he directed at Tony. When Tony answered with a nod, Hank continued. "Good. I suspect that we could be in court for three to four days for it to fall in Davis' favour."

"That's what I figured. Do you expect . . ."

Bella focused on her chicken and wondered whether the conversation between father and son, and indeed the entire group of people at the table, would ever steer away from work. Such an experience was in stark contrast to her memories of her own experience of family and the life that she'd left behind – the life that she would do almost anything to get back.

" . . . I'd have to ask Marie."

Hearing her name drew her attention back towards the conversation.

"Marie."

"Yes," she reflexively answered Edward, who had reverted back to his "office" self.

"Did we receive any files from Birch and Joseph?"

She fought to remain professional, rather than appear playfully impertinent, in front of his family.

"Yes. They were a birthday present, weren't they? I believe that I handed them to you personally, yesterday."

A glimpse of the grin that she loved so much threatened to crack the professional mask on Tony's face, which had been carefully plastered into place ever since he'd worked to detach himself from her. Now, his green eyes held her.

"Yes. I remember."

"_Do you?"_ she thought, feeling her throat dry and her chest tighten. Heat abruptly burned her cheeks, as he continued to stare at her intently, but without a look of true recognition.

"I left them on my desk," Tony added, puncturing the air.

With an almost imperceptible nod of her head, Bella turned away from his stare and guided, what was quite noticeable to her, a trembling hand towards her glass of water. Whether she was correct or not, she perceived everyone's eyes to follow her movements. Beginning to raise her glass to her lips self-consciously, she thought better of it, placed it back on the table and reached for her clutch.

"Excuse me."

She didn't glance at anyone to see if her softly spoken words were even registered, before moving from her seat with a careful hastiness. Still unsettled and knowing that her nerves were getting the better of her, Bella sought out a sanctuary, away from scrutinising glances and free of the dichotomy between familiarity and unfamiliarity that a pair of emerald eyes represented. Mindlessly following a stream of females, she found her sanctuary in the ladies restroom.

-()-()-()-

Tony's brow furrowed as he watched Marie leave her seat, walk away from the table and manoeuvre herself between dancing couples. Staring at her retreating form and sensing that she was troubled, he felt compelled to follow. However, a firm hand on his left shoulder insisted that he remain in his place. Tony turned to meet his father's meaningful stare.

"Your assistant did her job, Son. Now you make sure that you do yours." Tony followed the trail of his father's eyes that led to Eli and finally Tanya, who were conversing with each other. It didn't take hours of intense consideration for Tony to recognise the dual meaning of Hank's words. He was not simply implying that Tony should have read the delivered files.

Taking a sip of his wine and ensuring that the other occupants of the table were otherwise engaged, Tony shifted closer to his father and spoke firmly, but softly.

"My _job_ consists of being a lawyer at a law firm and, as far as I'm aware, I fulfil those responsibilities diligently. If the terms of my employment have changed, I am yet to be notified."

Hank pursed his lips for what seemed a prolonged period, before responding in a tone of equal measure.

"You have always been employed to progress and secure the future of the firm. You know as well as I do _how_ that can be achieved." Hank motioned again with his eyes in the direction of Tanya.

Tony's jaw tensed and he carefully deliberated how to respond in a way that was perceived to be calm and collected.

"The future security of the family firm will be in jeopardy if you continue to pursue the outdated notion of a relationship between myself and Tanya. She's moved on." Tony intimated to the opposite side of the table where Tanya was whispering to Riley. Meeting his father's eyes filled with unmistakeable indignation, he felt his own ire grow. "And now I have to move on before I say or do anything that I will regret."

He quickly stood and acknowledged his family around him – his mother in particular - who would note his absence and worry.

"Restroom," he mouthed, with a forced smile, trying to put her at ease before taking his leave.

As he walked across the dance floor to the other side of the room, Tony Masen felt the dog tags beneath his shirt and wondered if he would ever be able to truly move on from his ever present, unknown past.

-()-()-()-

Bella met her reflection in the mirror one more time, silently repeating what Alice had told her earlier in the evening and willed herself to believe it.

_You. Can. Do. This. _

Hearing the restroom door swing open, she sighed and tried to appear unaffected and normal. Grabbing her clutch, she moved towards the exit, where she passed Lauren Crowley and acknowledged her with a small smile and a slight bow of her head. The gesture was not reciprocated by Mrs Crowley, whose resulting stare sent a cascading chill along Bella's spine.

"_What on Earth have I done to piss you off?"_ Bella asked herself as she walked along the small corridor that led back to the ballroom.

She soon had her question answered.

"_Marie_, was it?"

Bella turned her head sharply to her left in time to see Tyler Crowley staring at her. Immediately she was unnerved.

"Yes," she managed to answer, flatly, trying to move further into the room, but he quickly stood in front of her, trying to pierce her with his confronting ice blue eyes.

"I'm needed back at my table, Mr Crowley," she stated, managing to somehow disguise her unease at the older man's proximity.

She tried to move forward again, but was startled by a restraining hand on her wrist, guiding her towards the corner of the ballroom.

"Come on, now. I'm sure that the Marshalls can spare you for a few minutes."

Her stomach turned with disgust as he began brushing his thumb back and forth against her forearm. She tried to yank her arm free, but his grip held firm. She turned her face away from him, but he bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't fight this, Marie. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

She closed her eyes as her heart pounded all the more furiously against her rib cage. Something within her drove her to protect herself and she managed to force out a reply through gritted teeth.

"On the contrary . . . A scene wouldn't injure _my _reputation . . ."

It didn't take long for Tyler Crowley to register what Bella's words implied. With one last glance of her arm, he released his grip and eyed her with contempt, before brushing past some distant figure and disappearing into the crowd of people.

The myriad of emotions that Bella had kept at bay were suddenly freed with a shuddering breath and she barely comprehended her fingers loosening their grip on her clutch bag and it falling to the ground. Determined as she was not to cry, she turned and sought support from the wall beside her, feeling her strength leave her with every short breath and every glance at the reddish imprints of his fingers against her skin.

She was shaken further when she registered a warm touch on her right arm, but steadied herself when she became cognisant of an accompanying voice.

"Marie . . . My God . . . Marie, what happened?"

She glanced up superfluously, knowing full well who stood beside her. For a moment, her fears were overridden by the resurfacing of a memory. Tony's expression and tone perfectly mirrored Edward's when he'd returned home on her birthday to find her spewing her guts out. She'd kept no secrets from him then, even though his past had been a secret to them both.

Now allowed the privilege of meeting Marie's upset, almost vacant, glazed eyes, Tony was overwhelmed and unnerved by a need to encase her in his arms and shield her from any further distress.

"It was nothing," she murmured.

Her attempt to right herself and appear undisturbed was enough to prevent Tony acting on his impulses, but not enough to stop his mind from believing that she was all right, and so he continued to formulate new ways to inquire after her well-being.

"It didn't appear to be nothing." Tony followed Marie's eyes to the floor and, seeing what held her eye's focus, retrieved the clutch bag and placed it in her hands in a way that afforded him the opportunity to feel her skin against his. The emptiness within his chest seemed to contract as he registered Marie's sharp intake of breath and watched her wide eyes offer him a wordless, but encouraging answer.

"I said that I'd do my best to rescue you, but my best doesn't seem to have been good enough."

His regretful tone was Bella's undoing.

"Please don't say that. You couldn't have prevented what happened and . . . and in any case, it's done now . . . and you being here is rescuing me from myself and my . . . internal castigations."

Bella raised a questioning eyebrow in confusion, when Tony's dismayed demeanour was suddenly transformed by the brief twitch of his lips.

"Castigations?" He queried playfully, subconsciously aware of Marie's need for a light-hearted distraction.

"You know . . . chastisements . . . criticisms . . ."

Tony placed his hands in his pockets and nodded encouragingly, not having the heart to admit that he knew the meaning of the word and was merely amused at it being used so naturally.

"Ah . . . So, along with an excellent memory, you also have an extensive vocabulary."

He enjoyed seeing the blush rise in her cheeks and was eager to distract her further from whatever had disturbed her so much that she was unwilling to share. He'd have time enough to discover who was to blame for her unrest.

"I'm learning a lot about you tonight. What else have you kept hidden?" he continued, teasingly, expecting to lighten the atmosphere even more. His brow furrowed when he noticed that his words had done the opposite of their desired effect. Instead of containing an air of amusement, Marie's expression had quickly paled. She seemed to fight an internal battle, before beginning to move back towards the crowd of people. Tony reflexively followed.

"That I like my privacy," she managed to quip, with a construed smile, after some careful deliberations, of which Tony was quite aware.

"With a response like that I would never have guessed," he responded in a tone laced with sarcasm, before guiding her behind a pillar so strategically placed near their table.

"As much as I like my privacy, I'm not so reclusive that I need to hide behind pillars."

Tony smirked and his green eyes, alight with amusement, also seemed to reveal a confidence that Edward had never allowed Bella to become acquainted with.

"I'm glad to hear that, though my motives were not intended to be humorous. May I?"

She nodded, unsure of what he was asking permission to do and then stilled. Her breaths felt laboured as he raised his hand and carefully brushed loose strands of her hair back into place behind her ear, fixing them with a bobby pin.

Silence seemed to linger around them, much like his hand against her hair, until a boisterous laugh pierced their void.

"There . . . they'll never know," Tony said softly and lowly, before gesturing in the direction of the table. "Shall we?"

Bella barely comprehended returning to her seat and was only made fully mindful of her surroundings when Emmett leant towards her with a glint in his eye as he glanced between herself and Tony.

"So," he whispered. "Was it smooching or schmoozing?"

Bella was caught with her mouth hanging agape before she even considered responding.

"Neither."

"Damn, I was hoping for an entertaining story. I've been subjected to work talk all evening."

Bella found a distraction and comfort with the casual tone of Emmett's conversation. It kind of reminded her of the rapport she had with Jason. She added to the discussion as Emmett took a sip of his wine.

"I noticed, but, like you said earlier, there's no such thing as a weekend anymore. Do they ever switch off?"

Emmett glanced around the table to make sure that he wouldn't be overheard gossiping, before placing his wine glass on the table and answering.

"Rarely. If you get them away from functions like this Rose and Tony can switch off and just enjoy life, but they've been prepped by Hank to take over the family business for the majority of their lives, so family is associated with business . . . work."

He fidgeted with his fork, contemplatively.

"I just want Rose to learn how to relax and . . . I don't want us to become so caught up in work related things that we forget to live our lives – start a family. If I hadn't realised it before, Tony's experience certainly put things in perspective for me."

Bella found herself nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you don't know when some event will inexplicably change your life – for better or for worse . . ."

Emmett smiled. "Well, talking with you has certainly changed my experience this evening for the better." He paused when movement on the other side of the table drew his attention. "And . . . it looks like my evening is about to change for the worse. Excuse me."

Bella followed his eyes, before he moved away, and froze.

Eli Stone was beckoning Emmett over to a group of men – one of which was Mr. Tyler Crowley. As if someone had held a flashing sign above her head saying 'Look Here', Crowley's blue eyes startlingly locked on hers. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair and surreptitiously tried to shield herself by turning her eyes towards examining the threads of the white tablecloth.

None of this went unnoticed by Tony, who had directed his attention to the interaction between Marie and Emmett just as Emmett had moved from his seat. His eyes followed Marie's line of sight and he immediately fathomed the source of her earlier unease.

_That bastard_ . . .

Her hung head and fidgeting were unquestionable signs to him that Marie needed an escape, but, as much as he wanted to punch Crowley senseless, he wouldn't cause a scene and place her at its centre. He'd promised to rescue her if given the chance and he would seize the opportunity. Focusing on anything but the men across from him and taking a few deep breaths to assuage his anger, he devised a way to draw Marie away from the table.

"Marie." He made sure to garner her attention by placing his hand on hers.

When her deep brown eyes connected with his, he almost lost his nerve.

He swallowed and then worked to suppress his warring emotions with what was meant to be a hopeful smile.

"Marie . . . would you like to dance?"

Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. With her hesitance to respond, she watched Tony shift his eyes back and forth between her and the group that Emmett had been summoned to and she was able to detect his attempt to alleviate her discomfort. When she remained silent, his eyes stilled and implored her to accept his offer. There was no doubt in Bella's mind that Tony was looking at her and asking her to dance as earnestly as Edward had at Esme's Christmas Ball.

"I can't dance," she answered, reliving a moment and wondering if he'd ever be able to recall it, too. "I destroy people's toes."

The grin that she loved so much seemed to remember how to respond.

"I'm willing to risk my toes to prove that you can dance. You just need the right partner."

He stood and extended his hand to her, not even realising that he was compelled by something beyond his initial reasons, or that his mother, sister and Tanya had taken an interest in his movements.

Tony's eerily familiar response was enough to implore Bella to stand and follow his lead to the dance floor, which was already enriched by the jazz band's version of Van Morrison's _Moondance._

A cyclone formed in her stomach as Tony's right hand gently rested at her waist and encouraged her to assume a dancing position. Immediately, he began guiding her in time with the music and they moved simply and almost effortlessly across the floor. Bella had to take special care to not loose herself in the notion of being so close to the man that she loved, because she knew that he was still so far away. Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice quite near her ear.

"I think that my toes are safe."

She smiled, but didn't meet his eyes.

"As long as we continue dancing, they're still in grave danger."

"You don't seem like the type of person who'd want to tread on anyone's toes," he bantered with a surprising impression of coolness, which she found rather endearing.

The music hinted at an end and he slowed their movements, accordingly, eventually bringing them to a stop.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do so accidentally." She swiftly stepped on his foot and smirked for an added effect.

He winced dramatically before drawing her in closer as the music started up once again, but much more slowly and softly. Suddenly there was an air of intimacy that neither knew how to quite handle, nor wanted to end.

"Can I ask you something?"

Tony grinned and winked. "Be my guest."

Bella rolled her eyes, discerning the double entendre.

"I'm working," she answered, exasperatedly. "We've been over this already."

His enjoyment due to her reaction was quite evident.

"Well, I might allow my guest to ask me a question, but certainly not my employee."

He identified the exact moment that she conceded, by the tensing of her muscles and her audible sigh. Immediately, he became concerned about the seriousness of the question.

"What did you want to know, Marie?"

She looked up at him from beneath her lashes.

"Do you ever feel like you're being pulled in two different directions?"

Tony appeared to consider her question carefully, even though his personal answer had formulated instantly. He found himself pondering how her question reflected her recent life experiences. Her eyes finally compelled him to voice his thoughts.

"Yes. I find myself anchored to an unknown past, even though I want to move on – move forward. You've seen the tags that seem to connect me to another life." He sighed. "Every time I read the engravings on them, waves of guilt descend to the pit of my stomach, because I can't shake the feeling that somewhere out there I've let someone down."

His chest tightened as he realised that he'd unintentionally shared truths with Marie that he'd kept sheltered from Doctor Cullen and those who were considered close to him. _What was the difference between them and Marie?_ Somehow he knew that she'd understand.

Bella swallowed back the dryness in her throat and took a steadying breath. She did not want him to carry such a burden on her account, but, at the same time, she knew that revealing her identity and his past, without him remembering for himself, would force him to confront more guilt and be laboured with yet another burden.

"I'm sure that someone out there is missing you, but I don't think that they'd believe that you let them down," she managed to say, slowly and thickly. Seeing his expression lighten encouraged her to continue with a strengthened tone. "We're given this semblance of control, but, in reality, there are so many things that we can't even begin to influence."

"Then I guess we better make the most of the things that we can," he replied, without taking time to censor his thoughts.

Surprised by his own words, Tony found himself trying to divert conversation to a topic that didn't require him to mute the errant murmurings that weren't stemming from his head.

"I think we've established that you can dance."

Bella fought the desire to fall back into her memories and rest her head against his shoulder.

"_That's because you're my right partner,"_ she thought, but instead said, "I think that it's all in the leading."

She let him continue to lead her as the music didn't stop, but transitioned into a tune that tugged at her heartstrings, causing a pressure to build in her chest.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight._

She had the unmistakeable feeling that his eyes were trained on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look up for fear of grasping his still empty eyes, when hers would so clearly betray her memories.

Tony heard truth in the lyrics melding with the gentle music. He was inexplicably driven to draw Marie closer, even though he knew that he shouldn't. Instead, he found contentment in staring at her and letting the lyrics speak his thoughts. He held in his arms the embodiment of the lyrics, but how could he think that when there was someone else who still had a hold on him? _Is this what Marie had meant by being pulled in two directions?_

For the first time since the song had begun, he looked up and found numerous pairs of eyes staring in his direction.

"You're distracting my guests again, Marie."

With confirmation that he hadn't remembered, she closed her eyes trying to regain her composure before glancing up and trying to hide her disappointment behind humour.

"Are you sure that it's not your superior dance skills that they're admiring?"

Although she offered the briefest of smiles, it didn't reach her eyes. Tony saw through Marie's disguise and was left questioning what had upset her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Seeing the concern on Tony's face unnerved Bella further and she knew that she soon wouldn't be able to keep up her pretence much longer. Her emotions were spent. The tears that she'd managed to keep at bay suddenly turned her eyes glassy.

The song came to an end and Tony began slowly guiding her off the dance floor and towards the infamous pillar.

"No, I'm not okay," she found herself admitting. "But I will be . . ."

Without hesitation, he reached down and gently brushed away the single tear that she'd shed from her cheek. His eyes asked a question that she knew she'd have to answer.

"You did nothing . . . It's just memories . . ." She couldn't trust herself to say anymore. "Thank you for the dance, but, if you don't need me, I think I'll go . . ."

Tony could never imagine not needing the woman before him, but, pushing his selfish notions aside, he registered the intention behind her words and knew that she was yearning for one she'd lost. He soon nodded in acquiescence and guided her back to their table, which was thankfully vacated, so that she could collect her clutch, and then moved them to the hotel lobby, where he asked the concierge to hail her a cab.

"I'm sorry-" she started to say before Tony held up a hand to stop her.

"There's no need to be."

The concierge informed them of the taxi's arrival, which encouraged them to carry on their conversation beyond the doors of the hotel.

"Take care," Tony said, squeezing her hand before she moved to the car.

"You, too. Thank you for understanding." Breaking eye contact, she took her seat in the cab, gave the driver directions and then placed her head in her hands after hearing the close of the door.

_What had she been thinking and why was she even beginning to contemplate a life with Tony?_

-()-()-()-

When the cab pulled away from the curb, Tony felt a piece of himself leave with it.

Following the cab's path until it disappeared from his sight, he let Marie's parting words reverberate in his head.

_Had he understood?_

He understood what it felt like to lose a part of yourself. He understood what it felt like to long for completeness. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fathom whether it was more painful to forget or to remember. He did know, though, that remembering the way that Marie had looked tonight would bring him anything but pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? <strong>

**Karry.**


	41. Chapter 40

"Miss Lauren Jenner," the receptionist called, prompting Bella and Esme to try and find a more comfortable position in their seats.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Bella mumbled irritably, after looking down at Maggie, who was beginning to stir. Truth be told, Bella was starting to grow uncomfortable, as well. This was not how she planned on spending most of her weekend. Then again, she hadn't planned on limping around either.

"They must be understaffed today, sweetheart. I'm sure that we'll be called next. We made an appointment," Esme soothed, before leaning in closer and whispering in Bella's ear, "God help them if we aren't."

Bella found herself smiling and she looked at the woman beside her dubiously, not being able to even consider her venting her anger.

"Really, Esme?"

"Yes. I mean it. In fact, I might go and have a chat with the receptionist right now," she grinned, raising her eyebrows and then stood up. "You should raise your ankle on my chair while I'm gone," Esme remarked in a very motherly way, before heading towards the medical centre reception desk.

Bella knew to do what she was told. Managing to keep Maggie comfortable, she raised her strapped ankle, rather awkwardly, but was grateful for the comfort that the new position provided her. She shook her head and smiled as she stared at her injured limb.

"_That_ is all because of Daddy," Bella whispered to Maggie, who seemed fascinated by the patterned canvas on the opposite wall in the waiting area. Bella bent down and softly kissed her strands of bronze hair. "All because of Daddy," she murmured, getting lost in her recollections of Thursday evening.

-()-()-()-

"Damn it," Bella grumbled, noticing the new files on her desk.

She approached her chair, read the attached note and then silently cursed Riley Biers and his disorganisation. Was it so impossible to give her the files that needed to be finalised by tomorrow before 6pm in the evening?

"That's right, Riley. I don't have a life," she huffed sarcastically to the vacant office. "No, why would I ever want to leave work and spend some time at home?"

Bella pulled at her hair tie forcefully to let her hair free from its usual bun, so that it fell down her back in waves of mahogany.

"You should wear your hair down more often."

Bella immediately looked over her shoulder and, in her haste, went over on her ankle and fell to the ground. Her breath left her as pain throbbed in her ankle and she removed her death trap heels.

"Shit!" Bella vented, wincing, but fell silent as she was confronted with how handsome Tony looked as he moved further into the light and towards her with a determined expression. His hair was just how she'd loved it – darting around in every which way – and she wanted to run her hands through it as freely as she'd been able to in the past. He'd removed his usual tie and, beneath his unbuttoned black suit jacket, he had undone the first few buttons of his white shirt. Bella's stomached twisted and dormant feelings, which she could only associate with desire, ignited her every nerve and caused her heart to thrum, drawing her attention away from the pain. Intimate moments between her and Edward replayed in her head and, though she could hear the sounds of the moving city and knew that Tony was moving closer, her whole world seemed to stand still.

_What was he doing in the office still?_

Unsure if she was experiencing reality or in a dream, Bella remained frozen as Tony's eyes glanced down at her, reflecting, what seemed to be, his internal castigation.

"You're hurt," he said, noticing her clutching her ankle. "May I?

All Bella could do was nod. When Tony's eyes and fingertips began to gently examine her ankle she could almost feel a channel of electricity burning a hole through her stockings. She became highly aware of her own breathing when Tony's darkened eyes met hers.

"I don't think that it's broken," he stated, smoothly.

Bella swallowed and found her voice when the silence lingered.

"It feels like a sprain. It will just need some RICE."

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Rice?"

Bella found herself smiling at the expression that she'd seen many times before.

"Yeah…Rest. Ice. Compression. Elevation," she counted off with her fingers. "You obviously haven't sprained an ankle before."

"But you obviously have," Tony grinned, but then his expression turned more serious. "I'm so sorry for scaring you, Marie. I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, sir…"

"You can call me Tony, you know. There's no need for the formalities," he interrupted.

Bella bit down on her lip and contemplated how to explain that she could never call him Tony, because to her, he would always be Edward.

"I would prefer to call you sir," she eventually said, never breaking eye contact.

The light in Tony's eyes seemed to wane, in total disagreement with his words, as he nodded his head and moved closer to her waist. "That's fine. Anyhow, by your admission, I'm assuming that you recognise that I am a knight qualified to rescue damsels in distress."

"How…" she began to say, but her words were lost as Tony picked her up in his arms. She instinctually wrapped her arms around his neck for stability. Bella felt him move her to the lounge in the waiting area, but her gaze remain fixed on his face, as her breaths left her all the more quickly. When he sat down and placed her on his lap, her whole body trembled. His hand reaching up to stroke her hair was her undoing. Bella shuddered as she leant into Tony's chest. She didn't stop to think as her cheek absorbed the warmth of his chest or as her nose was assaulted with a scent so enticing, so different and yet so familiar. Without warning, it felt as though her abdomen was the venue for a gymnastics tournament. Her stomach tingled as Tony's eyes met hers, having the same effect as a powerful anaesthetic. With him looking at her like this, it was so easy for Bella to forget that he didn't remember her.

"I said that I was sorry for scaring you," he began in a deep voice, "but I'm not sorry for what I said." As if to confirm his words, he stroked her hair again and then moved to her cheek. "You look..."

Bella's breath hitched as a vivid memory of something that Edward had said on the night of the Christmas ball came to mind.

"_Is he beginning to remember?"_ she wondered.

Tony's jade eyes didn't deviate from her own as he slowly moved forward and she recognised the longing in them. It was the same longing that her eyes were probably conveying. But did she want _Tony_ to be the one to fulfil it? Her mind didn't have time to answer that question before her instincts kicked in and she closed the gap between them.

Bella's chest warmed as her mouth met the lips that she knew so well, with need and it didn't take long before Tony responded in kind. They took comfort in each other's touch and tastes for a while, neither one daring to break the connection that had suddenly made both of them feel more whole, despite Tony having no clue as to why.

"Marie…" Bella heard on whispered breath, as Tony's lips descended down her neck and she immediately ceased moving.

"_This isn't Edward."_

As Tony's hands slowly inched further and further up Bella's thighs, the sound of a ringing cell completely pulled Bella out of her dazed state and awoke her to the present and to her responsibilities. Pushing back on a Tony's chest and turning away, she reached into her cardigan pocket and answered her cell, feeling Tony's eyes burning her skin.

"Hi, Esme. Is everything all right?"

"That's what I was going to ask you, dear. You usually would have called by now."

Bella looked briefly at Tony and then focused in on the clock. Her eyes widened when she saw the time.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! I've been held up in the office. I'll be on the earliest train that I can be and then I'll give you a call, Esme."

"Don't stress, dear," Esme said calmly. "Just please take care."

"I will. Bye."

Replacing her cell, Bella found herself drawn to Tony's bothered stare.

"There is no way in hell that you are catching The 'L' at this hour, Marie. Especially given current circumstances," Tony stated forcefully, indicating to her injured ankle. "I will be driving you home."

As much as Bella's heart screamed at her to accept the offer, her thoughts were like a mixed up ball of play dough – they were indistinguishable and blended together into one big mess – and it was all because of that one kiss that hadn't appeared to bring Edward back – that hadn't even seemed to initiate even a flicker of recognition. _Or had the desire to kiss her been the form of recognition that she was after? _ She needed time to straighten her thoughts out. She needed to be away from Tony. She didn't want Tony. She wanted Edward.

"No. I'll take a cab."

-()-()-()-

Tony had fought tooth and nail to beg her to see reason and travel home with him, but she would hear none of it and instead paid a rather exorbitant cab fee. The hurt and dejected look that had overtaken his face as he helped her into the cab had almost made her change her mind and continued to haunt her for the past two days. She hadn't seen him since, having called in sick on Friday to rest her ankle, and her stomach was tied in knots over how to proceed.

If Tony was willing to have a relationship with Marie, would that be enough for her? If he couldn't remember her, could she even have a relationship with Tony as Bella? If so, when was the right time to tell him? Was it worth trying to resurrect Edward? What would have happened if she'd gotten in that car with Tony?

Bella swallowed and turned to Esme as she returned from her adventure to the medical centre reception.

"We will be called momentarily," Esme grinned and then bent down to greet Maggie, who smiled at her grandmother. "Are you ready for your check up, sweetheart?" she cooed.

They didn't even have to wait a moment.

"Miss Isabella Swan."

Esme and Bella smiled at each other and sighed in relief.

"Let's go, Maggie," Esme said, taking the two month old from Bella's arms and holding her so that her head could look over her shoulder.

-()-()-()-

Rosalie rolled her shoulders and removed her sunglasses as she took a seat facing a patterned canvas painting. Looking up, she was surprised to see one of her employees sitting in the waiting room and staring blankly ahead.

"_I wonder if she is getting her ankle checked. Isn't that what Tony said she'd injured?"_

Deciding that she might go and see how Marie is, Rosalie remained seated when she saw a sophisticated older woman come and speak with Marie.

"Miss Isabella Swan." The receptionist's voice carried around the room and Rosalie's brow furrowed when she saw the person who she thought was Marie hand a baby to the older woman and then stand.

"Let's go, Maggie," she heard the older woman say, before she held the baby so that its head could look over her shoulder.

Rosalie's chest and throat immediately constricted when the baby's face came into view.

"_Oh my…"_

As Marie and the baby disappeared behind closed doors, Rosalie's brain went into overdrive.

Tapping her foot against the carpeted floor, she knew that there were two questions that she needed answered:

Who was this Marie and why was she holding a child that unmistakeably resembled her brother, Tony Masen?

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, all right! What's going to happen now that Rosalie knows? <strong>

**How will Tony react to Marie?**

**Let me know how you feel.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I read every one of them and they do make me want to continue writing. **

**I hope that you're still enjoying this,**

**Karry.**

**P.S. Are we all excited for Breaking Dawn Part 2?**


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: **I didn't think that I would get this chapter to you this quickly. I have neglected my marking to post it now, but I needed a sanity break.****

****Anyhow, I believe that this is a** long awaited chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rose hadn't been able to sleep a wink.<p>

After her fertility check-up and run through of her blood results with her doctor, Rosalie had raced out to try and confront Marie, but the enigma or her baby were nowhere to be seen and she had gone home extremely agitated.

There was no doubting the resemblance between the child that Marie had been holding and the photo of her brother, as a baby, around the same age, which sat adjacent to her own baby photo in the family home. Since coming to this realisation, Rosalie McCarty had been on edge and her thoughts had been entirely fixed on Marie and her baby.

The blue five on her bedside clock finally morphed into a six. Rosalie turned to take in Emmett's sleeping form, before carefully exiting the bed and quickly and quietly moving through her morning routine. Sunday morning was meant to be a time of rest, but there was no way that she could rest until she learned the truth and finally had her questions answers.

And there was only one way that that could happen…

_Fate had granted her a mission and she had chosen to accept it._

The roads were quiet as she picked up a Caffé Americano and then headed into the vacant office. Determined, it didn't take her long to navigate the employee files to find Marie Dwyer's address, and it didn't take her long to travel back in the direction that she'd come from. Rosalie eventually parked her car outside of what looked to be a nice large family home. She checked the address again and, sure enough, it was the house that she wanted to be at.

Rosalie took a few deep breaths and then moved out of her new BMW M3 and towards the door, where she rang the doorbell. She didn't take into consideration the early hour until the door opened to reveal a tired Marie in a blue robe.

Marie's shrouded eyes widened immediately as she recognised Rosalie and felt the hardness of her stare.

"Miss McCarty!"

Rosalie didn't answer until her head had orchestrated a plan of attack.

"Good morning, Marie," she said, rather coolly, with a smile that soon hardened. "Or should I call youIsabella?"

The woman's sharp intake of breath and crease of her brow was all the answer that Rosalie needed.

"May I come in, _Isabella_?"

Isabella closed her eyes, briefly and nodded her head in resignation, as she stepped aside. "Please."

Rosalie's eyes followed Isabella as she led them into a rather homely, rather quiet beige sitting room. Neither woman moved to sit. Instead, they chose to stand a few metres apart, simply eyeing each other warily.

"Who are you, Isabella Swan?" Rosalie prosecuted, shattering the void.

Bella didn't offer a response and instead countered with another question.

"How did you find out my name?"

"The medical centre, yesterday. I saw you and the child." Rosalie answered instantly and registered Isabella's expression turn troubled. "The child who looks amazingly like my brother," she pressed, firmly and Isabella's chest seemed to rise and fall all the more quickly.

Rosalie watched as Isabella opened and closed her mouth, trying to find words. With a swallow, Isabella managed to find her voice.

"Maggie is your niece."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Rosalie spat and dropped her handbag onto the floor. She placed both of her hands on her hips and stared down the shaken woman across from her.

"And when were you going to tell us – tell Tony - about her?! At the perfect time to cash in on child support payments?"

Isabella's timid face suddenly turned ferocious.

"How dare you insinuate that I would use my child and your brother! He means the world to me…"

"Then why keep him from knowing his daughter? Why the alias? You think that you can fuck with my brother, not once, but now twice?" Rosalie interjected, with fervour.

Bella sighed and slumped down onto the sofa behind her, feeling extremely small and flustered.

She looked up to find Rosalie's eyes, so much like her brother's, trying to burn a hole through her skull. She answered as honestly as she could.

"No, I… Maggie's the only part of Edward that I have left and I can't lose her."

"_Edward?"_ Rosalie moved forward, with a raised perfect eyebrow.

"Your brother… as I knew him."

Rosalie nodded slowly trying to absorb every new bit of information, but soon challenged Isabella again.

"And why would you think that you would lose your daughter by telling the truth?"

Bella looked up from her fidgeting fingers and confronted Rosalie.

"Why wouldn't I? Mere seconds ago you accused me of trying to use your brother to get at his money. How do you think my sudden appearance and claim to be the mother of Tony's child would have been greeted by the rest of your family?"

Bella stood up and never let her eyes stray from Rosalie's.

"Tony doesn't have a clue about who I was to him. People would immediately think, just as you have, that I'd taken advantage of him in his vulnerable state." Bella's jaw tightened the more she spoke. She pointed her index finger and continued through gritted teeth.

"I will not have my daughter viewed as a pawn in a game of manipulation and I won't have her father see her as a mistake and look after her only due to a sense of obligation."

There was a pause, before Rosalie stepped closer to Isabella and eyed her incredulously.

"You're being ridiculous! If you loved Tony, you would have faith in the person that he is. You should know that Tony wouldn't be like that. He would love his daughter and he would do anything for her." Rosalie softened her tone. "He lost his memories, not his heart. Tony's heart and Edward's heart are one and the same, Isabella. He's still the man that you love."

Bella looked out the window as her chest ached.

"Then why doesn't Tony's heart know me?"

"Who says that it doesn't?"

Bella's eyes darted to Rosalie's. She was taken aback by the softer tone to her words.

"I've seen the way that he looks at you, Isabella. He's more content – more whole - when he is around you. That being said, you confuse the hell out of him, too."

Rosalie tilted her head to the side when Isabella didn't move or speak.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Bella's looked down at the floor. Was Rosalie trying to reel her in? Was Rosalie playing a game?

Bella's ponderings were ceased by Rosalie's voice.

"He never takes the necklace off."

Bella's breath hitched and she glanced up. Rose smiled to herself seeing that she had regained Isabella's attention.

"He keeps it close to his heart. I'm assuming that it was you who gave it to him."

Bella nodded.

"So _E_ for Edward, which leaves _B_ for…"

"…Bella."

Both women turned around to greet the owner of the deep voice that had emanated from the doorway.

"Jasper," Rosalie breathed in disbelief and then looked between the two other occupants of the room. "You're working with each other."

"I guess that you could say that," Jasper agreed, reluctantly. "I'm helping Bella, but I am trying to help your brother, as well."

"Bull shit! If you were helping him, you'd be telling him the truth about his past and not feeding him falsities." She turned her fiery eyes towards Bella. "Maybe you are a manipulative bitch."

Jasper stayed in his place.

"You need to calm down, Rosalie."

And despite the urge to resist, Rose found herself instinctively following Jasper's instruction. It was like he had some power over her.

"Although I advocate sharing some of the truth with Tony, it is also my professional opinion – and my father's – that feeding Tony many memories at once would not benefit him. He needs time to absorb things and, I believe, that his memories will return, in time."

"In time?" Rosalie pushed. "What, so you'll wait for him to remember things on his own? His daughter could be in college by then!"

Jasper diffused the tense air and looked to Rosalie.

"He'll remember things sooner than you think. Even you admitted that he's different around Bella. He's recalling things more and more. I can tell, even if he doesn't tell me."

The room settled into silence as Bella and Rosalie sat down on opposing lounges and looked at their laps, until a timely and an unmistakeable cry radiated from the nearby baby monitor.

"I'll see to her," Jasper said, leaving the room.

Bella considered what to say, before she even uttered a word.

"Don't blame Jasper for any of this. I asked him to not share some things with _Ed_… Tony."

Rosalie looked up, contemplatively.

"Why are you so afraid to let _Tony_ in?"

Being called out for her fears, shook Bella even more and she took a shaky breath before her thoughts spilled from her lips.

"Because accepting Tony means giving up on Edward and I can't do that, Rosalie. I can't give up on him. I almost did, when I saw Tony kissing Tanya and it caused a huge hole to form in my chest. Do you how terrible that felt – seeing the person that you had given your heart to, kissing another?"

Rosalie's lips twitched.

"It was the small part of Edward – Maggie – that I carried within me, which held me together. When Jasper told me that Tony wasn't engaged any longer, hope flooded me and it's been my driving force ever since. I go about each moment hoping that it will be the day when recognition flickers in Tony's eyes and he sees me as the person that I really am."

Bella sighed.

"I can't give up on Edward yet."

Rosalie ran a hand through her hair, just like her brother.

"I'm not asking you to give up on Edward. I'm asking you _not_ to give up on my brother."

Bella's stomach twisted uncomfortably as she absorbed Rose's words. Had she ever given Tony a chance?

"A child is a gift, Bella. Emmett and I may never be able to have our own child. My genes might have robbed me of that right, but yours haven't. Please don't rob Tony of his right to know his child," Rosalie implored with glassy eyes.

Bella's eyes glistened with unshed tears. She knew the gift that Maggie was to her. Hearing a sound in the hall, she stood up and moved to sit next to Rosalie, who looked up, rather surprised.

"Would you like to know your niece?"

Rosalie sat up a little straighter and her brow rose questioningly, until she saw Jasper entering the room cradling Maggie in his arms. He handed the smiling baby to Bella, who placed her straight away into Rosalie's arms.

Rose gazed down at the beautiful girl and saw, even more, the similarities between her and Tony. She definitely had inherited "the hair". Isabella's features appeared here and there, as well. Margaret was beautiful. She was perfect and when she smiled up at her aunt, a tear fell from Rose's eye.

"Thank you." She looked up from what appeared to be a miniature pair of Bella's eyes to another. "I'm sorry for what I said," she whispered. "You're not a manipulative bitch." She smirked, with a glint, before continuing. "You're simply an unfortunate one."

Bella's resulting crooked smile soon fell from her face and she raised an eyebrow as Rosalie's expression turned more serious.

"I can't keep a secret, Isabella." She looked down at the babe in her arms and then back to Jasper and Bella. "And I don't plan on trying to."

Bella's throat ran dry as Rosalie placed Maggie in a stunned Bella's arms and then stood.

"You're going to tell my brother who you are."

She continued on towards the doorway, encouraged Jasper to step aside and then turned around to look at the woman who she was pretty sure was the missing piece in her brother's puzzle. She just had to put the piece in its place.

"It will be better coming from you rather than from me."

Leaving a stupefied Bella in her wake, Rosalie showed herself out and nodded to herself as she walked across the street and disarmed her car alarm.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Has Rosalie's mission been accomplished? Did Rose do the right thing? <strong>_  
><em>

**Can you understand Bella's position? Can you understand Rose's position?**

**I'm always keen to know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Brighten my mood? **** I'm kind of sad that I can't go to the midnight screening of Breaking Dawn Part 2, because I have work tomorrow. It's the first midnight screening that I've missed. :(******

**If you're at the midnight screening, have a good time and eat a choctop for me!**

**Karry.**


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait, everyone. It's the end of the school year, here and it has been busy, busy, busy and more busy. I apologise if at some stage in my writing, I start sounding like a report comment, because I've been writing lots of those recently. Anyhow... I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Tony's hand crept towards the phone, but he soon pulled it back and wrung his fingers, as he'd done all morning. He tried to swallow back his uneasiness as he thought about the woman who would no doubt answer the phone if he called through to reception. The weekend had been torturous. The memory of Marie's lips meeting his so perfectly and awakening a more intense desire than he'd thought possible had been on a continual replay. As a result, so was the memory of Marie's face as she'd pulled away and retreated behind an invisible, but clearly present emotional shield.<p>

And every second thought seemed to bring with it more questions.

Why did it seem so natural to talk with her and hold her? Why couldn't he control himself when it came to her? Why did she pull away?

… _Why did he have to be such an insensitive jerk? _

She'd just lost her husband and he had shown no regard for that at all. It hadn't even crossed his mind, such was his lack of thoughts when it came to the beautiful secretary with the enchanting heart shaped face and large chocolate eyes. Could his instincts have been so wrong, though, to think that she'd wanted to kiss him, too?

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. A persuasive force inside of him told him that he had to fix things with Marie and not leave things unaddressed, but would she even want to speak with after he'd melded the personal with the professional?

His question was answered when a tentative knock sounded against his door.

Releasing his nose and sitting up a bit straighter, Tony cleared his throat and forced his eyes away from the door and to his computer screen.

"Come in."

-()-()-()-

Bella's hand hesitated to reach for the door handle, before a pair of compelling eyes met hers from the end of the hallway. Bella marvelled at how a single glance from Tony's sister could convey, and hold her accountable for, everything that they'd discussed over the weekend. Her shoulders tensed as she raised her index finger in reply to the blonde and silently mouthed her well-considered compromise, "One week."

Like two gunfighters, with hands poised above their weapons, the two women challenged each other to stand down. It was Rosalie who eventually conceded, mimicking Bella's early actions.

"One."

Bella nodded and felt Rosalie's watchful eyes continue to follow her as she pushed open the door. Stepping inside the office, she was immediately greeted by a similar shade of green.

"Good morning, Marie," he said with an air of uncertainty. Bella swallowed and clutched the items that she held in her hands even more tightly.

"Good morning, Sir. I came to give you this book." Ever so slowly, she placed it on the corner of Tony's desk and then retreated back a few steps. Tony nodded, but paid the book no attention as his eyes remained fixed on the woman who had delivered it.

Silence and awkwardness blanketed the room as both occupants questioned how to proceed. For Tony, it felt so unnatural. Looking at the woman before him, he recognised the little signs, like her bottom lip captured between her teeth, which told him that she was feeling the same.

His heart thudded against his chest as his eyes, without thought, descended down the beautiful secretary, who appeared slightly shorter than normal. Standing up, he peered over his desk and discovered that Marie's usual heels had made way for some ballet flats and a bandaged ankle.

Feelings of guilt, once again, made their way to the surface.

Bella recognised Tony's changed expression and found her voice.

"Please don't apologise, again. My ankle is healing just fine."

"But our professional relationship isn't," Tony instantly replied as he moved towards her and ushered her – as tentative as she was - to a seat on the couch, where he sat beside her.

"I was such a selfish fool the other night, Marie," he said in a much softer tone. "I didn't consider the difficult circumstances that you've recently dealt with." He closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head. Guilt settled in Bella's stomach as she watched him continue.

"In the life that I can remember, I'm used to getting what I want. I don't stop and ask if it is what somebody else wants, too." He exhaled and turned away from Marie's taut expression. "You've just lost your husband, for God's sake, and I wanted you to take the heart that you'd given to him and, without any thought, hand it over to me, because that's what I…"

Bella placed her hand on Tony's forearm, which halted his speech and drew him to meet her glassy eyes.

"… Want? Is that what you really want? How can you want what you don't know?"

Tony sat up straighter and moved to brush the small tear that fell from Marie's eye as he spoke what he knew to be the truth.

"But I do know. I can't explain it, but I do know."

Tony watched as Marie's lips trembled with words that she tried to speak. His breathing hitched as she looked down at the items in her lap.

Why was admitting all of these thoughts? Was he a masochist, setting himself up to be rejected for a second time?

A squeeze of his hand brought him out of his thoughts and directed him towards Marie's nervous, yet earnest stare.

"I know," she swallowed. "I've been so scared to move on, but despite everything that I've tried to fight… my heart… my heart already belongs to you."

It took a moment for Tony to comprehend the words that he'd just heard, but, as everything began to fall into place, so did Tony's hand against Marie's cheek. His fingertips tingled and he found himself leaning forward. A quick glance at Marie's eyes was enough incentive to end their separation.

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed, an inch away from her lips.

She didn't utter a word of reply. Instead, she let her lips meet his. In that moment, there was no Tony and there was no Marie – their connection transcended time and space. She was his Bella and he was her Edward, but no names or titles were needed. Both knew the other and both relished the intense feelings and sensations of comfort and connectedness.

As Tony's lips descended down Marie's jaw, the chain around his neck fell free from beneath the collar of his shirt and the dog tag flashed some of the surrounding light into his eyes. Blinking, he suddenly felt his head grow heavy as he were drifting back to a different time and place – to a darkened room with Marie dangling the dog tag necklace in front of him, luring him towards her, but how could that be?

A dull pain spread across his head and he began to pull back from Marie's lips against his forehead and clutch his head just as the door to the office opened.

"What is going on in here? What have you done to my son?!"

Hank Masen glared at a clearly startled Bella and then turned his attention to his son.

"Tony?"

"It's nothing, Dad. Just a headache," Tony said in a pained voice, as he righted himself. "Marie has done nothing wrong. She was helping me."

Hank scoffed and then turned to Marie.

"I need to speak with my son in private, Marie. Please leave us and inform Chelsea to hold all of our calls. Only interrupt us if it is a matter of urgency."

Bella stared at the hard lines forming around Hank Masen's eyes and glanced, concerned, at Tony. Did she stand her ground or did she keep her job? It was a small glimpse of Edward, through a wink, in her periphery that made her decision for her.

"Yes, sir."

Tony's eyes followed Marie as she exited the room and he knew that, by the day's end, he would have to see her again, for his own sanity.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tony?!"

The harsh words brought Tony back to the present, but he didn't respond instantly. Standing up, he moved towards the corner of his desk as his father continued to berate him.

"You break off your engagement to Tanya in order to be with a secretary?!"

Tony's hand fell to the book that Marie had left on his desk and a smile found form on his face as he read the title and realised that, despite its thickness, it was not a book on Tortes. No, it was _The Complete Works of Jane Austen._

"What's there to smile about? You're destroying the life that I've worked so hard to build for you and for this company."

Tony's jaw immediately tightened and he turned around to face his father's fiery expression.

"Yes, Dad, the life that _you_ planned for me. What about what I want for _my_ life - my life that's already been partially taken away from me, because I was being a good and faithful son and employee? San Fran just couldn't wait, could it, Dad?"

Tony could see the muscles tightening in Hank's face and across his shoulders, but he still continued.

"I've always done what you wanted me to do, but now I'm going to do what I want to do."

"And you want to _do_ this _Marie_?"

Tony took a step forward and fisted his hand in his pant pocket.

"No, Dad, I want to love her."

Hank grinned crookedly, in a fashion similarly to his son and shook his head. Tony walked past him and moved to the door, ready for this conversation to end.

"Well, the single mother has caught you in her web, then," Hank baited and Tony was caught.

"What? Single mother?"

"She hasn't told you that she has a baby, has she?" Hank, seeing his son's eyes widen, continued. "I read up on all of my employees, son. I hired her out of compassion. She is overly qualified for the role, but she looked like she was going through hard times."

"And you think she's after me for the money. Is that what you're trying to say, Dad?"

Hank moved towards the door and offered some parting words.

"What I'm saying, Son, is to think with your head."

As soon as the door closed, Tony rested his forehead on the back of the door and took a few deep breaths.

Walking with fervour, he made his way back to the desk, picked up the book that Marie had given him and placed it in his desk draw. Was he capable of thinking clearly? Did he have any sense left? Why did things that had appeared so clear have to obscure and become tainted? Why was the truth concealed? Why were his memories lost?

Growling, he grabbed his coat and proceeded to walk firmly down the hallway and head to the garage of the building.

Rosalie, hearing heavy footfalls, turned to see her brother's anguished expression and hurried after him.

Once again, as Tony descended down the stairs, not having enough patience for the lift, his hand found the pendant that hung around his neck and, more than any other time, he found himself wishing that he could find the _sense behind his sensibilities. _

Little did he know that his sister knew just where to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>What do we think Rosalie will do? Will Hank continue to be on Tony's case? Were you glad that Bella admitted that her heart belongs to Tony?<strong>

**Let me know what you think. Reviews brighten my day.**

**One more week to go of school and then a 6 week holiday break, which should see me finish this story. I hope to update before Christmas.**

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N: Happy New Year! Sorry for the wait. Thank you to those people who continued to encourage me to get writing this chapter. I do appreciate it. And what a chapter this turned out to be! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong, Marie?" Chelsea questioned as she returned from the filing cabinet.<p>

Chelsea had watched Marie, usually a more industrious worker than even herself, sit at her computer and stare blankly at the same screen for the past ten minutes. It was clear that her mind was elsewhere and Chelsea was very intrigued to find out why that was the case. She wondered if it had anything to do with her recent visit to Anthony Masen's office. Unbeknownst to him, despite his ordeal, he still had the innate ability to put many a woman into a daze– she'd experienced it herself, seen it with clients and, up until recently, seen it with Tanya Stone.

"Marie?" Chelsea pursued and finally garnered a startled Marie's attention. "You are definitely not yourself today," she grinned.

"I guess not," Marie replied subduedly.

"Your mood doesn't have anything to do with a handsome young lawyer, does it?" Chelsea nudged playfully.

Marie's sharp turn, suddenly straighter posture and widened eyes were enough of an answer for Chelsea, who smiled knowingly as she took a seat and began arranging documents into piles. Glancing to see if no one else was around, Chelsea continued finding entertainment through her enquiries into her colleague's life, which, up until this moment, she hadn't taken the time to learn about.

"That sofa in his office looks mighty cosy."

"I wouldn't know," Marie answered far too quickly and defensively for Chelsea not to believe otherwise.

"Come on, Marie, something is going on between you and Tony. I've seen the way that he looks at you and he doesn't call me to collect files anymore," she remarked, with a pointed look.

Marie took the bait.

"How does he look at me?"

Chelsea checked their surroundings once again before answering quietly and cheekily.

"Like he really loves your peaches and wants to shake your tree."

Marie looked at Chelsea aghast, but her glinting chocolate eyes couldn't hide the fact that she liked the idea.

"Should I start calling you _The Joker_?" Marie quipped, obviously recognising the lyric in Chelsea's words.

Chelsea smiled and answered with a wink.

"Believe me, that was no joke."

Marie raised her brow, before turning back to her screen, opening a word document and grinning.

Happy that her colleague's mood had improved somewhat, Chelsea also continued on with the work that needed to be done. However, she decided to offer Marie some words of advice.

"Just get in Daddy's good books."

Marie met Chelsea's eyes, before she finished.

"Hank Masen has high expectations of his son."

Marie nodded slowly in what appeared to be understanding and returned to her work as the phone by Chelsea rang.

"Good morning, Stone Masen Attorneys at Law. This is Chelsea speaking. How may I help you?"

Bella's ears burned as Chelsea answered the phone.

"I'm sorry, but there is no Isabella that works here."

Bella pushed back from her chair and stood to check her cell. There were a number of missed calls and all from . . .

"Oh, that's ok, Leah." A puzzled Chelsea quickly found Bella's eyes. "Marie's standing right beside me. One moment, please."

Chelsea lowered the phone and covered the mouthpiece.

"She's quite frantic," she warned, handing Bella the phone. Bella's unease intensified.

"Leah?"

"Oh, Izzy! Thank God!" Leah's usually strong voice sounded as though her spirit had been shattered and Bella's heart fell.

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"There was a car accident," Bella made out between Leah's gasps. "Jake was in a car accident, Iz."

Bella felt her breath leave her.

She gazed at the ceiling with watery eyes and swallowed before she was able to talk again.

"Is he . . ."

"He's in surgery, now," Leah sniffled. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose him, Iz."

Knowing that feeling all too well and remembering how important Jake and Leah's support had been, Bella didn't hesitate to respond to her friend.

"I'll be there as soon as I can be, Leah. Stay strong. I'm coming."

"Thank you."

Bella handed the phone to a mystified Chelsea, took a deep breath and spoke with intent.

"My friend needs me, Chelsea. Who do I have to see to get permission for a leave of absence?"

Without hesitation, Chelsea answered, "Hank Masen."

Resigned to the fact that this day would only continue to test her, Bella nodded and apologised for ignoring Chelsea's questions as she moved down the hallway. She was quite certain that her leave of absence request would be accepted. In fact, she was quite certain that, after this morning, Hank Masen would think that all of his Christmases had come at once.

-()-()-()-

"Making an early exit?"

Tony turned around to see Rosalie smoothing out her skirt and approaching him with a questioning look. Her presence was made clearer by the sound of her heels echoing around the garage, vacant except for the few polished vehicles belonging to the employees. Rosalie joined Tony beside his beloved silver Volvo – one facet of her brother's personality that she would never understand.

"Well?" she pushed.

Tony sighed and placed his hands in his pant pockets.

"I just needed a place to think, Rose."

"I heard Dad speaking with you. Is everything okay?"

Tony laughed lowly and mirthlessly.

"Are things ever okay between Dad and me?"

Rosalie spoke reflectively.

"When you were the compliant son marrying Tanya-The-Heiress things weren't too bad. Actually, things were better than okay before . . . well, before San Francisco."

Tony turned around and, closing his eyes, rested his head against the cool frame of the silver SUV.

"And there's the problem. I came back a different man to who Dad wanted me to be. I came back lost and broken. Someone has put me back together in way so that I can't be moulded into the person Dad wants me to be."

Rosalie nodded knowing all too well who that person was.

"Have you explained that to Dad?"

Tony scoffed and met his sister's eyes.

"I tried to . . . I tried to explain what I want for my life now . . . and Dad being Dad, well, he had to go for the knockout blow." He looked down at his feet and played with a small, loose piece of concrete as if it were a soccer ball. Subconsciously, it provided him with some semblance of control.

Rose, rather intuitively, knew that her father had achieved what he'd set out to – he'd placed a seed of doubt in Tony's mind.

"Well, it does look as though his words have hit you pretty hard."

Tony kicked the piece of concrete hard and looked up into Rose's relentless green eyes.

"It's a strange thing. I know that he's telling me a truth, but I'm wondering how much of it he has embellished. And then I'm asking myself if it really matters." He paused and seemed to speak even more contemplatively. "I feel as though I know Marie even though I obviously don't."

"So he said something about Marie?" Rosalie encouraged Tony to continue.

"Do you know that Marie is a mother?"

A spark ignited in Rosalie. She knew that she could allow the information that she was aware of to explode out of her, but she questioned if that was the best way. Nevertheless, she wouldn't deny the truth.

"Yes. She has a baby girl called Maggie."

Tony seemed to absorb that bit of information before venting his frustrations.

"Why wasn't I told about this? How did you know?"

While Rose could match her brother's tone, like she used to when they were children, she maintained her controlled and calm demeanour.

"I only just found out, Tony. I had a medical appointment last weekend. I saw her with the baby and we chatted. She wasn't forthright with me at work about it. We never discussed it here."

"Dad's known all along," Tony muttered, his tone settling.

"Duh, Dad hired her!"

Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"But why didn't she tell me?"

Rosalie blew out a breath and, after some self-deliberation, decided to give Tony the response that Bella had given her.

"Perhaps she was worried that certain people in our family might see her as a bit of a sympathy-wanting-gold-digger?" Rosalie undid her hair from its bun to relieve some of the pressure on her head. "Did you ever give her an opportunity to tell you? How much do you really know about her? Does . . ."

"Enough with the questions already, Rose," Tony interjected. "Give a guy some time to think, please."

As Tony considered what had been said, Rose made a show of folding her arms across her chest and tapping her foot against the ground. When she couldn't wait any longer for a response she finished asking her earlier question.

"Does it really matter to you that Marie has a baby? Does knowing that change how you feel about her?"

After a few seconds, Tony exhaled and released his pent up thoughts.

"No and no." He closed his eyes briefly and then continued. "I'm drawn to her still. Even though I haven't given her many opportunities to tell me about herself, I still get the feeling that she has deliberately shielded part of herself and that's what I'm having trouble coming to terms with. I don't understand why she would do that? It just supports Dad's ideas even more."

Rosalie rested her hand on her brother's forearm.

"Listen to me, Tony. I don't know what Dad said to you, but don't neglect the fact that he is a good lawyer, who will present things in a way that favours his case. When it comes to this situation, though, he is not judge and jury – you are. As you know, we might say that a good judge is one who rules in our favour, but a truly good judge is able to see beyond the mind games of lawyers, and makes their verdict by examining and considering all of the facts." Rosalie met Tony's eyes with conviction. "There's no use staying down here when the person with the answers to your questions is upstairs. Confront Marie, Tony."

Having said what she needed to say and planting the seed of encouragement that needed to be planted, Rosalie's retreating footfalls reverberating around the garage announced her exit.

Tony remained frozen in place, replaying his sister's words in his head.

"Shit, Rosie, when did you become so wise?" he whispered to himself. With every intention of following his sister's suggested course, he bounded across the garage, up the stairs and only fixed himself up as he entered the hallway that led to his office.

Closing the door, he immediately sought out his phone and dialled reception.

"Yes, Sir."

"Oh, Chelsea" - Tony tried to hide his immediate disappointment that Marie hadn't answered her phone - "Could you ask Marie to come to my office, please?"

There was a hesitation on the end of the line, before Chelsea spoke.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but she's not here. She had to leave suddenly. She did try and find you to tell you herself, but she had to take a leave of absence - something about her friend needing her."

Tony's mouth hung agape as he listened to Chelsea and his chest began to pang with worry.

_It must be serious if she left immediately. _

"Sir?"

It took a moment for him to realise that Chelsea had finished speaking.

"Ah, thank you, Chelsea. Do I have any other messages?"

"No, Sir. You have a free day for once, but I will send you the Miller case files as soon as I get them organised."

"Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Tony knew that he wouldn't be looking at those case files today. His mind kept drifting back to Marie and how he felt about her. Did he truly love her? If he did love her, could he love her child, too?

He drummed his fingers against his desk and his mind drifted back to his conversation with Rose. Rose had said to examine all the evidence, but Marie was not available to talk to. Why hadn't he spoken more with her when she'd come into his office that morning delivering that book?

_The book . . . _

Without a second thought, Edward opened his desk draw and retrieved the _The Complete Works of Jane Austen._ As he moved to place it on his desk, he caught something falling in his periphery and glanced down to the floor to find what appeared to be a small photo. _A bookmark_, he surmised.

Picking it up, he suddenly found himself transfixed by the image, so much so that he could almost imagine himself in the tableau. The orange, pink and purple hues in the background dominating the background of the picture were contrasted beautifully by the darkened silhouette of a sitting woman looking out to the setting sun, her hair blowing in the wind. He could not fault the artist behind the photo. It was like someone had perfectly captured a scene from his dreams.

_Was the woman in the picture Marie? _

The more he stared at the image and tried to discern the woman's identity, the more his heart sped up in his chest, until the point where the hand holding the photo began to shake. He dropped the photo to the desk, revealing some words written on the back in a flowing script.

_Come back to me._

Tony grasped the bridge of his nose as his head began throbbing.

_Did Marie write that?_

With a shuddering breath, he reverently touched the book on his desk, as if it suddenly held all of the answers that he desired. Opening the cover, he swallowed nervously as he came face to face with an inscription scrawled in a very familiar hand.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I've finally found the words to express what you mean to me.**_

_**Edward.**_

His trembling fingers traced the indentations left by the pen on the page.

_Bella . . . Edward . . . E and B . . ._

Much more assuredly, his fingers found the charm against his chest. Immediately, a plunging sensation travelled down his core and his head felt like it was being pierced by a spear, and the spear had penetrated his armour. Suddenly, his head was painfully bleeding thoughts and images as fast as a movie reel. He grabbed his head and managed to lie down on the sofa as what he recognised as the deleted scenes from his life story were shown to him.

_A beautiful, chocolate eyed, brunette angel reading to him, handing him a notebook and sharing conversations with him though written words . . ._

_The same woman sitting by him as he regained his speech and growing closer as he stepped towards her, making him feel whole again . . . her looking up at him from beneath her lashes as they opened up to each other . . . danced together . . . as they kissed._

_Her smiling as she led him down a tree sheltered path and to a secluded spot overlooking the ocean . . . Him seeing her tears fall as he tied a piece of string around her finger . . . Him worshipping every part of her body . . . Her reverently touching her stomach… _

_Her stepping into his office . . . Into the world of Tony Masen. _

The hammer pounding his head ceased as his eyes opened and met the ceiling. Drops of sweat trickled down his warm skin and followed the small scars along his jaw – each one having a central part in the story of how he met his angel.

"Bella," he breathed. "Bella," he said again, more passionately, as tears mingled with his sweat. His chest heaved with the multitudes of emotions travelling through his body and the realisation that he was a father. She'd had his child.

"Maggie," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Oh, Bella," he cried, clasping the dog tag, relishing the feeling of his splintered heart repairing and it working, once again, in unison with his brain. "I was so blind. You were here. Why didn't you say something? . . . He clenched his teeth in frustration. "You were here . . ."

The immediacy of her absence was suddenly felt and his head and heart pined to alleviate the pain of whatever had caused her to leave so urgently.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was cleaning his eyes, pulling out his cell and, after a few twitchy attempts, was navigating his contact list to a person who he currently wanted to both punch and man hug – a person who could give him answers.

His heavy breaths measured the time it took for the familiar voice to answer.

"Hello, Tony."

He exhaled, releasing some of the tension across his chest.

"No, Jasper" - He swallowed - "It's Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Reactions? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**I do read every review and they do encourage me to keep writing. Thank you to those who do review. It's much appreciated. **

**My New Year's resolution is to finish this story and reach the 800 review mark. Can you help me achieve both?**

**All the best for 2013,**

**Karry.**

**P.S. I recently updated Page Turner, if you're a reader of that story. **


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thank you so much for the response to last chapter! It was 43 degrees in Sydney today, so I stayed inside and spent some of my time writing. I thought that I'd share another chapter with you. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"How's he doing, Bells?" Charlie asked, immediately dropping the paper, as a tired looking Bella trudged her way into his kitchen, biting down on her lip and running a hand through her loose hair.<p>

If possible, her usual pearly skin had lost even more colour to the point where it looked rather pallid and her rich chocolate eyes were now framed with dark circles. Charlie immediately pulled out a chair for his daughter and sat beside her at the kitchen table.

"He's come out of the surgery well," she sighed, jaggedly and then swallowed. "The doctors say that it's now just a matter of waiting for him to wake up. They're hoping that they relieved the pressure on the brain, but. . ."

Charlie interjected.

"But, they're not giving Leah any certainties," he nodded, with frustration. His tone softened. "How's Leah doing?"

"She's more frightened than she's letting on, but she's staying strong for Jake. She says that Jake's a fighter and that she's going to keep fighting for him." Bella's eyes watered as the similarities between her situation and Leah's were illuminated through her words.

"Jake was in recovery when I left, but Sue and Billy were with Leah waiting to go in and see him."

The smallest of smiles crept onto Bella's face. "I was ordered to go home and get some rest."

Charlie raised his brow.

"From Sue?"

Bella shook her head and scoffed.

"Nope. Leah's more of a mother bear than even her own mother."

Charlie placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Well, she was right to send you home. You do look like you need a rest, Kiddo. I mean you flew in from Chicago, came here and then spent the night at the hospital."

Bella stared at her father. She didn't have time to rest and nor did she want to. Resting would mean having time to her thoughts and memories, which would only tamper with her fragile heart even more. Standing up and moving towards Charlie's continual supply of brewed coffee, she poured herself a cup, took a sip of the unsweetened black liquid and decided to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"How's Maggie been? Is she sleeping?"

Despite his agonising concern for Jake – the son he'd never had – Charlie's expression couldn't help but light up at the thought of his little granddaughter.

"Yeah, the little angel is sleeping. She woke up according to Chicago time, just like you thought she would, to feed. She gave her grandpa a few smiles. She's grown so much."

Bella smiled, placed her mug on the kitchen bench and moved to wrap her Dad in a hug.

"Thanks for looking after her, Dad," she murmured against his chest, breathing in his comforting, woodsy scent. "Thanks for looking after me."

Charlie patted Bella's back.

"It's in my job description, Bells."

Bella pulled back and met the eyes that her daughter, just like her, had inherited.

"You're so good to us. . ."

"…because you've been good to me."

Suddenly the emotions that Bella had been holding at bay came to the surface. She ducked her head, took a deep breath and returned to the bench to collect her coffee, but she hesitated to pick the cup up and closed her eyes. Charlie followed her.

"Talk to me, Bells."

Forcing her heavy eyes open and fighting against the rock that felt as though it had been lodged in her throat, she did just that.

"I haven't been good to you. I'm a burden to everyone around me – you, the Cullens . . . Your lives have all changed because of the decisions that I've made." She ran her hand over her face and wiped away a tear of weariness. "They went with me to Chicago, even though Carlisle had to stay back here for work and now they're flying back here . . ."

"Yes, our lives have changed because of the decisions that you've made," Charlie spoke quickly and firmly, interrupting Bella's self-tirade. "Are you telling me that the little person sleeping over there hasn't caused our lives to change for the better? Can you honestly say that you regret making the decision to love and be with Edward?"

Bella stilled and let her father's words sink in.

Charlie watched the light return to his daughter's eyes and he instantly knew her answer.

Having made his point, he breathed deeply before speaking again in a gentler tone.

"Leah says that Jake is a fighter and that he is worth fighting for. It would kill you to see Leah just give up on Jake, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," Bella breathed without a second thought.

"In the same way, you almost giving up on Edward nearly killed me and I bet that the Cullens, in the same way as me, don't regret any of your decisions to fight for him." Charlie placed his hands on Bella's shoulders and spoke with conviction. "And, from what you've told me about Tony Masen, I still believe that Edward's fighting for you, because you are worth fighting for, Bells."

A tear trickled down Bella's cheek and, before she knew it, she was crying, leaning against her father and letting go of all the hurt. In a few words, Charlie had taken what looked to be the straight black coffee that was her life and reminded her of the added sugar – the things that sweetened it.

Wiping the tears away and straightening herself up, Bella looked down at the mug holding the uninviting liquid, picked it up and turned to her father.

"Do you still keep the sugar in the cupboard above the stove?"

Charlie was startled, momentarily, before he smiled and went to retrieve what he knew his daughter wanted. Placing two teaspoons of sugar into the coffee, he hesitated before adding a third for good measure.

"Thanks, Dad."

Bella had a good drink of the improved coffee.

"…Anytime. Now, why don't you join your daughter and have a nap?"

Bella scoffed.

"I won't be able to sleep now that I've had this coffee."

She turned to look out of the kitchen window and took another sip. Charlie shook his head and raised an eyebrow when she wasn't looking.

"Just as stubborn as her mother," he said under his breath.

Bella heard him, but just smiled as she continued to look at what seemed to be a rare and beautiful clear morning in Seattle and she wondered what the day was shaping out to be like in Chicago.

_What was Tony doing? Had he noticed her absence? _

"Well, why don't you quit staring out the window admiring the day and actually go and live it? Go for a walk." Charlie broke through Bella's thoughts and planted the seed for a new one to take shape.

"You're sure that you'll be fine with Maggie?"

Charlie's raised brow and slight stare of amusement was enough of an answer.

"Okay. I'll have my cell with me," she answered.

After saying good bye to her daughter, sleeping in a state of peace that she wished that she could experience again, Bella began walking the pavements – her feet instinctively taking her down a well-travelled route, as she checked her phone.

There was only one message that she had neglected to read while at the hospital.

_**Call me.**_

Without hesitation, she swiped her screen and waited to hear Jasper's voice instead of the incessant ringing tones, but she was eventually directed to voicemail.

Resigning herself to the fact that Jasper was probably in the air or with a client (if they hadn't gotten an early flight) she stopped walking and returned her cell to her pocket as she reached an intersection.

Today, like many other days, the breeze blowing off of the ocean ruffled the trees of Magnolia Park in an inviting fashion. Walking across the grass and sitting on a bench, her eyes immediately sought out the tassel still tied around her ring finger, beneath the other cheap ring that she'd bought to hide it. The hole in her heart seemed to grow a little deeper.

Like she'd done many a time since Edward's absence, Bella glanced to the mass of plants and trees to her right – the gateway to their special place. Today, unlike previous occasions in which she'd only stared at the gateway, Bella felt compelled to stand up and determinedly move towards it, and so she did. Brushing aside stray branches and manoeuvring herself down the path, she almost fell when her cell vibrated against her leg announcing a text.

_**Just landed. News to share when you come over to our place, tonight. **_

She responded to Jasper's text quickly and concisely, as she moved forward, finally reaching the patch of smooth green grass surrounded by sheltering trees. Slowly, she moved forward and barely escaped the shadow of the trees before she saw someone standing, gazing out over the ocean.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, her heart sank at the thought of someone intruding on a land that her mind knew she'd bogusly claimed for herself and one other. Nevertheless, she still carried her body forward as her vision became clearer and only froze when the person turned around sharply.

Her breath left her and she froze.

_I know that face_.

She felt her whole body tremble as the scene before her played out like it had done in her most treasured dreams.

In but an instant, the emerald green eyes that she'd missed, met hers with recognition and came closer, until their owner held Bella in his warm arms. She felt his body tremble, too, as he looked at her adoringly and ran his fingers along her cheek.

She took a shaky breath and relieved the burning pressure in her lungs, as she reached up and ran a hand through his copper locks, trying to discern if this moment that she'd longed for was actually happening.

When he saw her eyes gleam with wonder and happiness, and saw her lips hint at a smile, the final piece to his puzzle finally fell into place.

"Edward?"

He ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, Bella," he breathed. "It's me."

"It's really you, isn't it?" she whispered, still trying to convince herself. "You came back."

He interlocked his hand with hers, placed a lingering kiss on the back of her palm and rested it against his heart.

"I never really left, sweetheart."

Bella bit down on her lip and shook her head.

"But you forgot me."

Edward swallowed, but knew immediately what to say.

"My head might of, but my heart . . . my heart, Bella, could never forget you."

He bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Never," he repeated, closing his eyes, breathing in the smell that was entirely her own and letting their noses touch, almost begging her to take that final step and close the distance between them.

He didn't have to beg.

Her lips met his naturally and then feverishly. He responded equally, as both expressed their need for the other in their true form – not as Tony and Marie, but as Edward and Bella. They explored each other with a fierce desperation, subconsciously aware of how precious every moment together was, until a peace and contentment went through them like the pleasant sea breeze rustling the tree leaves.

As they held each other, both knew that there would be questions that needed to be answered, feelings to be expressed and introductions to be made, but above all this, Edward and Bella knew that they had loved together, they had lost together, and yet their love had only grown together and surpassed it all.

"Can I meet our daughter?" Edward eventually murmured next to Bella's ear.

Bella reached for his hand and led him down a path that she probably should have done months ago.

"You shouldn't have had to ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... are you happy? Did you cry? Did you sigh? They're reunited.<strong>

**There's still more to come.**

**I'd love to know what you think. You don't know how excited I was to read all of your reviews! There were so many!**

**Help me achieve my New Year Resolution of reaching 800 reviews?**

**Thank you for all of your support,**

**Karry. **


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N: I think that there will be 3 chapters left. We're on the home stretch people! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It's really encouraging and I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p>Hank Masen came into work late on Tuesday morning feeling rather pleased after the events of Monday. He now had cause to think that he could lead Tony back along the path that he'd laid for him.<p>

Eli Stone, having come into the offices earlier than usual, was distracted from reading some files, as Hank walked by, and immediately noticed his partner's buoyancy.

"Did you ask for an extra shot in your coffee this morning, Hank?" Eli called out with a grin, encouraging Hank to halt in his tracks and enter Eli's office.

"No, my friend," Hank laughed, taking a seat in the chair opposite Eli. "Just an extra shot of exuberance."

Eli's interest was instantly piqued. "Oh? Because of . . ." he urged, dropping his reading glasses onto the desk and rotating his hand.

"I might have made some headway with Tony. Yesterday, I'm pretty sure that my words had a considerable impact on him and on the future of this firm."

Eli's brow lowered, as he thought over Hank's words.

"He spoke to you about going back with Tanya?"

"Not quite," Hank replied after a moment's hesitation - the smile finally leaving his face - but he soon provided Eli with more information. "Let's just say that I presented him with some evidence that undermined some of his decisions and actions. My son is like me in that he has always been able to see reason, Eli," Hank boasted, standing up.

Eli raised his brow and replaced his reading glasses.

"But he's also very much like Elizabeth."

"How so?"

Eli laughed, amused at Hank's questioning expression.

"You were the one who told me this, so you should be aware of it. Elizabeth thinks with her heart, Hank."

"And my boy's heart should be thinking about your daughter's," Hank added, heading towards the door, before offering a parting remark. "I'll forward you some details on the Miller case later this week."

Eli nodded before Hank moved into the hallway and headed towards his son's office. Thinking about the Miller Case had reminded him that Tony was supposed to have gone through some vital files regarding the upcoming court appearance and, unusually, Hank had yet to receive them. He attributed this to their less than cordial parting yesterday morning, but, nevertheless, the files still needed to be perused.

He knocked on the closed door, when he reached Tony's office, but no response came. After knocking again, a disgruntled Hank opened the door to find the office vacated.

He verbalised his thoughts as he approached Tony's desk to find the files untouched. "Odd."

Habitually, Hank picked up the phone and immediately dialled the front desk.

"Chelsea, has my son been in this morning?"

"No, Sir. I haven't seen him since he left hastily early yesterday afternoon."

Hank's expression reflected his confusion.

"Did he give any explanation of where he was going?"

"No, but Mrs McCarty did ask for any of his calls to be diverted to her."

"Okay. Thank you, Chelsea," Hank quickly ended, replacing the phone and picked up his cell. He dialled and redialled Tony's number, but received no answer. With growing aggravation, coupled with worry, Hank briskly made his way to his daughter's office, with the idea that she obviously knew something of Tony's whereabouts.

Emmett was helping his wife with a technical issue when Hank Masen walked into her office with urgency. Both McCarty's found themselves instantly straightening when they met Hank Masen's stern expression. It didn't take long for Rosalie to work out why her father, in a less than satisfactory mood, was seeking her out.

"Where's Tony, Rosalie?" Hank asked in calm, yet insistent, tone.

Emmett squeezed his wife's thigh, beneath her desk, making her aware of his support, even though he knew that Hank and Elizabeth Masen had raised and extremely strong woman who wouldn't stand for any bullshit. Rosalie placed her hand on her husband's and plastered a sweet smile on her face.

"Well, good morning to you, too, Dad."

Hank huffed and placed his hand near his temple, quickly losing his patience.

"I don't have time for any games, Rose." Hank's voice was jarringly soft. "Where is your brother?"

Emmett felt Rosalie's grip tighten before she exhaled.

"He's in Seattle."

"Seattle?!"

Rose simply encouraged her father to understand with her eyes. Hank paused for a moment before the wheels in his head started to spin. His tone grew aggravated.

"His medical records were sent to us and he's in contact with the medical staff who attended to him, so what on earth is he doing flying to Seattle without telling me? What the hell is he trying to discover?"

Rose maintained her composure.

"His life."

"His life is here."

The tension in Rosalie's forehead became too much to bear.

"You know damn well that he hasn't been content since coming back, Dad. Don't try and deny that you haven't seen the emptiness in his eyes." She stood up and gestured adamantly with her hands. "He's been missing something all of this time and now he's found it."

Hank's volume rose with the redness in his face. "I pray to God that he's found his senses."

It didn't take long for Rosalie's brain to process the irony in Hank's words. A smile twitched onto her face as she recalled the words on her brother's necklace and, though she tried to fight it, she couldn't contain the small chuckles that left her, releasing a lot of her pent up emotions.

Emmett looked at his wife perplexedly, while Hank grew more impatient and more furious.

"God dammit. . . What's so funny, Rose?"

Rosalie managed to abate her laughter for a fraction of a second.

"Don't go cursing out God, Dad. He's answered your prayer . . ." she smirked. "Just not in the way that you expected."

Hank didn't like being confused. He prided himself on his knowledge and being aware of the happenings of the world and his family. So, when Rose continued to talk in riddles, in an amused tone that he deemed to mock him, his self-control diminished. With her laughter resounding in his ears, he moved towards her desk and pounded his fist against it.

"Shut the hell up and tell me exactly what Tony is doing on the other side of the country!"

Silence and stillness pierced the room as father and daughter stared at each other disbelievingly, each asking themselves what they'd been thinking.

It was Emmett that eventually broke the ice, in a controlled and subdued tone.

"Sir, she may be your daughter, but please don't speak to my wife like that. I won't allow it."

"Emmett's right, Hank."

All eyes turned to the doorway where Elizabeth Masen stood.

"And, from what I heard down the hallway, Rosalie, you should be easing your father's worries and not adding to his frustrations."

The matriarch's words were felt and understood by all.

It didn't take long for Hank to nod his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

Rosalie swallowed back the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I'm sorry, too, Dad. I just . . . I just want you to embrace the man Tony has become and the life that he wants to lead." She exhaled. "Otherwise, I'm afraid that we'll lose him again."

Hank took a few steadying breaths as he absorbed his daughter's words and met her glazed eyes.

"Then help me to understand things. Why did Tony go to Seattle?"

There was a pause as eager eyes sought out Rosalie for an answer. She sat down and relented.

"He's following Bella – who you know as Marie."

Hank's brow furrowed.

"Marie? The single mother?!"

Rosalie leaned back in her chair.

"Actually, she's not a single mother."

Hank leaned forward and his eyes implored Rosalie to continue.

"She's the mother of your granddaughter."

Elizabeth's hand travelled to her mouth as she sank down onto the sofa. Hank remained staring at Rosalie like a Michelangelo statue.

"Tony has a daughter," Emmett breathed, vocalising his thoughts, as a smile formed on his face. "His memories came back?"

Rosalie nodded.

"The question is, Dad, will you accept her and her mother as part of Tony's life? Because I guarantee you that, if you don't, Tony won't be a part of yours."

Hank finally blinked and began pacing the room pinching the bridge of his nose. Rosalie turned her attention to her mother when she spoke, seeing that the hand that had curtained her mouth had been drawn to reveal an endearing smile.

"What's her name, Rose?"

Rosalie smiled thinking of the infant that she'd held in her arms.

"Maggie."

Hank's eyes fell on his wife as she repeated the name and smiled, but he still couldn't find it within himself to be as content as she appeared.

"She looks just like that photo of Tony as a baby that you have at home, Mom," Rosalie continued, with a smile, regaining Hank's attention.

"She may look like your brother, Rose, but how do we know that Mar . . . that _Bella_ didn't take advantage of him in his weakened condition?" He sought out the eyes of the other people in the room. "How do we know that this isn't some elaborate scheme to try and take a slice of our wealth? Why wasn't Bella honest with us from the beginning?"

Rosalie stood and moved towards her father.

"I confronted her with the same questions on Saturday, Dad. You've trained me well," she smirked, before turning more serious. "I didn't understand Bella's reasons at first, but I think that, in some way, I'm beginning to." She sat down beside her mother. "So, to answer your questions, I will pose some other questions."

"Yes?" Hank encouraged, feeling his hair turn greyer by the second.

"Did Bella come here and create a scandal, which she very well could have, when Tony didn't remember her? Did she immediately use Maggie for her own personal gain?"

Hank's firm eyes didn't shift from his daughter's face, as she continued.

"There are many things that we won't understand, but, do you understand, Dad, that Tony loves and trusts someone enough with his heart to chase after her?"

Silence settled around the room as its occupants sought out Hank's response. When Hank rested his hand on his chin, Emmett rested his hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"I won't lose my son again, Hank. And I can't lose my granddaughter," Elizabeth spoke unwaveringly. Elizabeth's green eyes spoke to him, just as they'd done for the past thirty three years. "For now, can we postpone making any rash judgements, show some empathy and give the girl the benefit of the doubt?"

Hank exhaled and tried to relieve the tension in his chest. The day certainly had not gone down the path that he'd envisioned for it and neither, it seemed, had his son.

_Benefit of the doubt . . ._

Thoughts and other people's words pirouetted through his head to a clashing modern soundtrack. But, as he moved to Rosalie's desk and picked up the phone, there was no doubt in Hank's mind of what he had to do.

"Chelsea, I need two seats on an evening flight to Seattle."

* * *

><p><strong>Was Hank convinced? Is he a man with a stony exterior and a soft heart or is he just cold?<strong>

**Will Hank go to Seattle or will he send someone else?**

**This chapter was a bit of a filler chapter, but you needed to have a glimpse into the family dynamics. **

** Hope that you'll continue to enjoy the final chapters of this fic.**

**If you want to read more of my stories give Page Turner a go. I'm really proud of it.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be with you soon. Reviews are incentive to write.**

**All the best,**

**Karry.**


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: I apologize for the length of time between updates. I've been trying to juggle full time work and university study. I managed to get this to you because I'm stuck at home with a throat infection. This is my form of communication. Anyhow, here's something to keep you going. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Charlie Swan had always been a private man. As a police officer, he was aware of many a person's private affairs, but he'd always kept his close to his chest. There weren't many people that he'd consider confiding in. In fact, the one person who usually acted as the sounding board for his concerns was now the prime reason for his concern.<p>

Even though she wasn't fighting for her life in a hospital, Charlie was worried for his daughter just as much as he was worried about Jacob. He didn't need to be a doctor to diagnose what had been debilitating her. Having experienced similar symptoms, Charlie could recognise emotional bruising when he saw it. He, and everyone else who knew the true Isabella, saw the stark difference in her eyes when she smiled now. His eyes honed in on a reminder of years gone by - a photo sitting on his mantle. Yes. It was easy to see that she'd changed. The light didn't emanate from her rich oaky irises like it had done before _he'd_ disappeared.

Like an avid gardener nurturing a prized seedling, Charlie had done his best to provide Isabella with the necessities for a rich and healthy life – food, shelter, light and love. He'd faced obstacles, of course, none more so than the passing of his other half - Renee, but despite losing her mother at a young age, Isabella had flourished and he'd been able to live knowing that a part of Renee was allowed to carry on in the world. Watching Isabella grow, he'd always known that his daughter's life had the potential to blossom into something special.

Edward entering Isabella's life was the undiscovered catalyst towards her blooming.

Though he'd had his trepidations when it came to Isabella's relationship with a John Smith, Charlie couldn't deny that his daughter had been given a purpose in loving Edward. She'd been happy and content with her life. She lived in the present. Now, Isabella was continually haunted by the past.

Edward suddenly being taken from Isabella's life led to her wilting day by day – which would have continued if not for the precious gift that Charlie cradled in his arms. He smiled, solemnly as Maggie reached out with her tiny fingers to hold the button of his plaid shirt, recognising the similarities between his life and his daughter's. He knew part of her pain. He'd lost someone who he'd loved above everything else . . . but it had been a clean break with Renee and he'd had the chance to say goodbye.

"I meant what I told your Mom earlier," he sighed, turning his attention to the window as someone walked by. Seeing that it wasn't Bella, he let Maggie grasp his calloused finger and steered himself towards the lounge. "Even though he doesn't know who she is, your daddy still loves your mommy. . . I just hope that your mommy believes that, too."

Maggie's eyes trailed Charlie's finger fixedly as he moved it from left to right and curled and uncurled it.

"You don't have a burden in the world, do you sweetheart?" He smiled, letting her hold his finger again. "I pray for the day when I can look at your Mom again and, without a second thought, say the same thing."

As if some other being was trying to mock him, Charlie's ears perked at the sound of soft chuckles travelling in from outside. When accompanying footsteps became discernible, Charlie's brow furrowed as he fought against the pins and needles in his arm that Maggie had been resting on, stood and returned Maggie to her cot, before moving inquisitively towards the door.

"_. . . One thing has changed. He's given the door a fresh coat of paint."_

"Who's she talking to?" Charlie asked himself, softly, having recognised Isabella's voice. Keen to find out, he opened the door.

When the freshly painted door opened suddenly, Edward took in another change. Charlie Swan – a man who had always seemed so assured – stood frozen, with his lips parted, looking unblinkingly in Edward's direction.

For a winded Charlie, it was as if he was seeing a ghost.

Silence was clearly heard by all persons standing on either side of the doorstep to the Swan's residence, but Charlie's mind was anything but silent as myriads of questions chorused his uncertainty.

"Edward?" Charlie finally breathed, squinting.

"Charlie," Edward nodded, taking an awkward step closer to Bella, before extending his hand. "It's been too long."

Bella watched the overly thought out exchange with a small smile, looking back and forth between the static men as if she was watching a tennis rally. She was surprised when, instead of going for the _fore hand_, her father bypassed it and chose to go for the forearm, gripping it tightly and pulling Edward into a manly embrace.

"It's good to have you back, son," Charlie said, in a gravelly voice, as he pulled back and patted Edward's shoulder.

In one action, Charlie Swan demonstrated the stark difference between the life that Edward had known in Seattle and the life that Tony lived in Chicago. In that moment, Edward realised that his amnesia hadn't just robbed him of Bella. It had robbed him of a life and another home. In his mind (and knowing his father), he couldn't see himself not having to face an ultimatum, but, should he be made to choose, he knew where he'd be staying.

Sighing and then smiling, Charlie turned to his daughter, whose chocolate eyes were swirled, once again, with unmistakable warmth. "What did I tell you, Bells? I said he was in there somewhere."

She smiled warmly, glanced at Edward longingly and saw something in his emerald eyes that convinced her to turn to Charlie and speak again.

"And our daughter's in there," she nodded in the direction of the hallway and reached for Edward's hand. Charlie, nodded and, charged with a task, disappeared into the house.

Edward watched him leave and suddenly was overcome with nerves that he couldn't understand. Everyone else had known Maggie since birth. She had bonded with them.

_Could he form a bond with her that surpassed their biological link? _

His stomach grew heavy. He wanted to know his daughter, but the prospect of meeting the tiny being that he would forever more want to protect scared him. Why? Because after everything that he had been through, and everything that he had inadvertently put Bella and his families through, he was no longer naïve to the dangers in the world and he knew that he wouldn't always be able to protect her.

_What type of world had he and Bella brought a child into?_

"Come on."

As if she could sense his uncertainty, Bella squeezed Edward's hand providing reassurance and anchored him to the present moment, drawing him across the threshold into the Swan residence.

Edward's heart thudded louder against his chest with each step. He could have stopped their progress into the house at any point, but he let Bella lead him into what he seemed to recall being the spare bedroom. The old bed was still there, but the room was made different with the addition of a cot, which Charlie Swan stood beside. Hearing Bella and Edward enter the room, Charlie turned around to reveal the gift that he cradled in his arms.

Edward's chest tightened, but his hand loosened around Bella's as his eyes found the beautiful face of their daughter. A wave of indescribable emotions washed over him as he stared at tiny replicas of Bella's eyes and his nose and looked up to see his caramel coloured hair. It didn't take him long to realise that what he was feeling amounted to pure love and he felt water glaze his eyes. As he continued to stare unblinkingly at the baby that was undoubtedly a product of the love that he and Bella shared, Charlie moved forward and handed Maggie to Bella.

Seeing Bella as the mother of his child stirred up feelings that warmed his being. Unable to contain his desire to hold her and love her, he moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and, leaning over her shoulder, breathed in the scent that meant home and kissed her cheek before focusing his gaze on a smiling Maggie.

Recognising the need for the reunited family to bond, Charlie Swan watched the happy sight in front of him for a minute, before clearing his throat and drawing Edward and Bella's attention.

"I'm just going to use this opportunity to run a few errands. I'll see you all later."

Charlie turned to leave, eager to take the opportunity to head to the hospital, but was halted by Edward's rough voice and sincere eyes.

"Charlie." He paused, seemingly trying to stay composed. "Thank you for looking after my family."

Charlie ducked his head, calling to mind the thoughts that had plagued him early in the day. He looked up with a smile.

"No, son. Thank you . . . for bringing life and happiness back to mine."

Watching Charlie Swan leave and hearing his footfalls fade as he travelled down the hall, Edward knew that those were the footsteps in which he wanted to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the big confrontation.<strong>

**Thank you for sticking with me. I think that there will be two more chapters before this story is labeled as complete. I'd love to reach 800 reviews before that happens.**

**Feedback encourages me to keep making time to write. Thank you for the support. It means a lot. **

**Hope that you're feeling better than I am at the moment (stupid throat infection!)**

**Karry.**


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N: I know that it's been more than a while, but I hope that you can enjoy this chapter. My excuses for the delay. . . well, there's full time teaching along with extra university study and lots of other commitments that I will not bore you with. Writing is an outlet and I definitely needed an outlet today, so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She has your eyes, you know," Edward observed quietly from his place beside Bella, feeling less restrained now that they were alone. "She's beautiful . . . just like her mother."<p>

Bella's heart skipped a beat as Edward began slowly trailing soft kisses down the right hand side of her jaw. The feelings that it induced in her seemed to come together and pool in the centre of her chest, filling the hole that had taken residence there. Her arms trembled when Edward reached the edge of her mouth and she could feel her control slipping away, so much so that she had to force herself to remember to not accidently let Maggie go or grip her too tightly.

"Edward," she breathed, before slowly pulling away and trying to reassure him with a smile. "Why don't we go and sit down?"

Edward's troubled expression immediately dissipated and a careful smile found form on his face as he took in the glint that still existed in Bella's eyes, despite her supposed lack of receptiveness.

"Okay," he agreed, encouraging her to lead the way by placing his hand at the small of her back and, at the same time, satisfying his pulsating desire to be connected to her – touching her.

Bella was so conscious of Edward's hand on her back as she walked towards the lounge area that she felt as though she could sense the every ridge of his fingerprints. It was only when Bella sat down on the lounge that Edward's hand left her back. It didn't take him long, though, to sit beside her, look down at their daughter and rest his leg against hers.

Bella watched Edward stare longingly at the child that he had yet to know and immediately loosened her arms from beneath Maggie to hold her in front of her father.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Edward's heart pounded against his chest as the offer left Bella's lips. He felt compelled to accept, but his apprehension and the unanswered questions that still plagued his thoughts readily formed a barrier to his immediate acceptance. It was almost as if a precious jewel that he'd unknowingly carried all of his life was being held before him and revealed to him for its true worth. Despite the jewel existing as part of his person for so long, now knowing it's true worth, he was too scared to reach out and grasp it for fear of losing it or destroying it.

Noticing the trepidation in Edward's widened eyes and the quickening rise and falls of his chest, Bella, very slowly, lowered Maggie into Edward's hastily and awkwardly adjusted arms.

A few seconds passed before his taut muscles and nerves relaxed, moulding themselves to embrace the extension of himself – his daughter.

Nothing could have prepared him for the feelings that moved through him as he held Maggie. She was so small and delicate and yet he felt a connection so profound that he hurt at the thought of someone or something denying him the opportunity of knowing it. Imagining a future in which he hadn't been as fortunate with fate caused a burning sensation to expand across his chest and soon his eyes stung with the hurt that had initially been suppressed by the sedative of reunion.

Not wishing to disturb a sleeping Maggie with a sudden shift in atmosphere that he could easily pre-empt, Edward instinctually stood and moved down the hall, much to Bella's surprise.

"Edward?" she queried, standing up herself and following his path, rather unnerved by his silence.

"Edward?" she called again, before reaching the room with the cot that Maggie was carefully being lowered into. Bella rested her hand on the door frame and watched adoringly as Edward gently brushed his finger across their daughter's cheek.

Bella's fingers gripped the door frame tightly when Edward turned around and briefly glanced her way before pushing past her and moving back down the hallway. His fiery eyes and hardened expression made her stomach turn and not in the enticing way that she associated with him. He hadn't said a word and yet his silence had spoken volumes.

As she nervously moved back to the lounge, Bella recognised that the two men that she cared for – Edward and Tony – had converged. Slowly approaching the man with his arms folded, staring out of the window, she sensed that the lawyer within would not be defending her actions.

"How could you have kept her from me?" he said without turning around. There was a shift in his stance, before he hastily turned around and continued as if another piece fell into place. "Better yet, how long were you going to keep her from me if I didn't remember?"

Edward's controlled tone only seemed to make Bella feel more uneasy. It had been so much easier to defend herself against a very aggressive Rosalie. With Edward she just wanted to sink into the ground.

"Well?" he prodded when she didn't immediately answer.

Swallowing to moisten her dry mouth, she closed her eyes for a brief second and tried to speak from her heart.

"I know that I robbed you of an opportunity," she barely breathed, before swallowing to reveal a stronger tone. "But _I_ felt as though _I'd_ been robbed when I saw _you _kissing Tanya."

Edward's expression immediately blanched.

"When did you see -"

"- So I held on dearly, clutched onto everything that tied me to you, Edward . . . I clutched onto them so closely."

She took a few deep breaths and moved forward.

"I've made mistakes. I know that, but I couldn't bear the idea of introducing my daughter to a father who thought of her as stranger – who might never have looked at her with the same wonder and love that you did just now. . . A father who could have taken her away from me . . ." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Then to see her father – the person who I love so dearly - look at me like some past lay . . . it's so selfish a reason, but my heart . . . my heart wouldn't have been able to take it."

Before Bella realised what was happening, Edward's arms had wrapped themselves around her and had brought her towards his warm chest. He smoothed the hair back from her face and let her tears soak into his shirt.

"God, Bella . . . I'd have never . . ."

She pulled back and met his now laboured eyes.

"I know that now. I should have known all along. I should have had trust in you."

He shook his head as he cupped her cheek.

"How could you have trusted me when I didn't even know or trust myself?"

"I should have fought harder. I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Shhh. . . you did fight for us and if anyone should be sorry it's me."

Bella stilled.

"Why on earth should you be apologising?"

Edward kept his eyes on Bella's large, brown ones as he lowered his forehead to hers.

"Because I should have trusted my heart more and not played the part that my family wanted me to play," he admitted softly, letting his lips linger against her skin. "Because the moment that you walked into my office" – he paused and kissed the tip of her nose – "I should have listened to my heart when it told me that you were the one . . . that you were my home."

He gauged Bella's response before his parted lips found hers. Having waited long enough, Bella didn't hesitate to passionately respond. She kissed him like she could lose him again and, as she gasped for breath, she moved to trail kisses down Edward's neck before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Edward groaned as Bella's hands ghosted across his chest and then down his arms before she kissed right above his heart.

"Love me," she murmured.

"You know that I do."

Moving his hands down her back and to her legs, Edward hoisted Bella up and held her to him until her legs held him to her. Kissing her, he moved closer to the wall until Bella's back hit it and she lifted her chin to give him access to her neck as his kisses descended.

Eventually the sound of knocking ascended to Bella and, knowing that her head wasn't continually hitting the wall, she stilled and turned her head towards the foyer.

"Don't answer it," Edward whispered, looking up from kissing her chest.

Bella shook her head. "It could be Charlie or it could be someone telling me something about Jake."

Edward slumped his head back and stared up at the ceiling as Bella twisted some of his hair at the base of his neck with her index finger.

"Remember where we left off for later," she said with a glint in her eye as she slid down against his body to rest her feet against the ground.

As Bella began buttoning the top buttons of her shirt, Edward stilled her movements by ghosting his finger across her cheek.

"Oh believe me, I won't forget."

It took the knocks sounding again for Bella to continue fixing herself up before moving to open the door.

The sight that she was met with ensured that her breath left her.

"Marie," Hank Masen acknowledged sternly from beside his wife. "We need to talk."

Bella didn't need to see Edward stand behind her to know that he was there. His parents' expressions said it all.

"Yes, Dad," he answered, resting his hand on Bella's shoulder. "_We_ do."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure when I will get free time, but there's not long to go.<strong>

**All the best and thanks for reading,**

**Karry.**


	49. Chapter 48

**This is the result of a rare free weekend. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Yes, Dad. <em>We<em> do."

Hank Masen had often marvelled at his son's ability to defend clients in court, before the quake had taken him from them. He'd usually notice his son's plan at work well before he finally shot down a prosecution's case. However, he'd never foreseen a day when he would be in Tony's line of fire.

When Hank saw Tony's green eyes fix on his determinedly, he recognised the resolve of the son he'd sent to San Francisco and realised that it had suddenly merged with that of the man who had been returned to him.

As she joined her husband in stepping into the hall, Elizabeth noticed the way that her son rested his hand on the woman she'd come to know as Marie. He moved in time with her every adjustment, like a windvane adjusted to the change of the weather. Elizabeth wondered what the winds of change would continue to bring to her family, as she watched the clear object of her son's affection clumsily step back to allow Hank access to the living area.

Stepping into the less confined space, Hank found himself immediately drawn in by a photo –slightly askew - that was hung on a nearby wall. The ease that filled him after righting the frame soon left him as he examined the image more closely. In it, the woman he'd come to know as Marie rested her head against the shoulder of a man, who he could only presume was her father. Both seemed to stare out at him, mockingly, with care free eyes. Neither appeared weighed down by the strains of their relationship. They looked happy, natural and comfortable in each other's support and he envied them for it, as he grappled with whether he could fight his engrained impulses and support his son.

_Had the frame even needed righting?_

Attempting to exhale his tension, Hank turned around to face his rather attentive and unusually silent audience. The immediate and unexpected flight that he and Elizabeth had managed to board, thanks to Chelsea's handiwork, had provided him with some time to reflect, but all of his thoughts had quickly left him as he confronted the image of his son holding Marie's. . . _Bella's . . . _hand, in a way that he'd never done with Tanya, even before the quake. He hadn't expected his son to remain so silent and provide him with this time to think. He hadn't expected Tony to wait expectantly to hear his opinions. The climactic scene from his wife's favourite film, _Guess Who's Coming to Dinner_, suddenly came to the forefront of his mind and he wished that he'd afforded himself the opportunity for a stiff drink before his confrontation, much like Spencer Tracy's character. He glanced to his wife and her knowing eyes acted as his sedative. She nodded as if to remind him of her words during their travels.

_Don't screw this up, Hank._

He stiffened his jaw – his effort to look imposing – and turned to his son and the woman who had so obviously transformed him, whether it was for the better or for the worse.

"I take it that she is more than simply a secretary, so would you kindly introduce us to the woman who you followed across the country without a moment's notice or thought?"

With the silence splintered, Tony still maintained a stoic expression.

"Despite the fact that you must already be aware of names and addresses given your presence here?"

"Yes, despite the fact, because I'd like to hear it from you, as I should have done before you left yesterday evening and boarded an early morning flight using the firm's funds."

"And, if that is of concern, I will happily pay the firm back –

"Anthony," Elizabeth intervened, in an attempt to rescue a sinking ship, causing Tony's face to immediately soften. "What your father is trying to say is that we want to know our son. We _need_ to hear and know who you are from _you _and not from secondary sources. Only you can help us to understand the person who you are now. We _need _to understand and we _want_ to understand, because you'll never stop being our son – the son that we love so very much. Please . . . don't shut us out."

Bella squeezed Edward's hand, trying to encourage him to embrace his mother, knowing all too well the feelings and truth behind her words.

Edward glanced down and easily recognised the thoughts behind Bella's empathetic, chocolate eyes. He brushed his thumb against the back of her hand in acknowledgment, before looking towards his mother.

"Mom," he sighed. "I don't intend to shut anyone out."

He turned his gaze towards his concentrating father.

"I never intended to shut anybody" –he looked at Bella – "out of my life."

He swallowed back some of his tension and met his father's eyes again.

"You know some of the physical injuries that I was dealt after San Francisco, and I suspect that you can acknowledge, but scarcely comprehend, the psychological battle that I faced, as well. I was a broken man.

"What you don't know is that it was Isabella Swan –_ Bella_ – who came to me in my time of need and gave me a reason to create new memories, to heal old wounds and become a new man – a man who loved life, even though he had missing pieces to his puzzle, because he could return the love that he had been given so deeply."

Bella found herself struggling to contain the overwhelming emotions that emerged within her upon hearing Edward's words. His sincere, glassy eyes connecting with hers for a brief moment almost caused the dam walls containing her tears to break.

"When I returned to Chicago and regained the life that I'd lost – a life in which I'd been left wanting for nothing – I found myself missing and longing for something and I couldn't explain why I felt empty. I shouldn't have felt empty. I'd been reunited with my family . . ." Edward paused and took a steadying breath.

Elizabeth finished her son's words for him. ". . . But your heart wouldn't let you forget the family that you'd left behind."

He nodded, just as his father added his own cutting comment.

"A family that Ma – _Bella_ kept from you."

"No -" Bella didn't let Edward defend her.

"You're right, Sir. I kept your son away from his daughter and I kept you away from your granddaughter. I won't deny it."

Hank moved closer to Bella, all the while scrutinising her steady expression, searching for cracks in the façade.

"Will you deny us the opportunity to understand why?" he probed.

"No."

"Well?"

Bella took a few breaths to consider her response.

"I couldn't trust you not to think that I was some mistake from your son's unknown life who had taken advantage of him. I couldn't trust you not to take my daughter away from me. I couldn't risk losing the only lasting connection to Edward that I had."

Before Hank had chance to quickly consider Bella's words, Elizabeth's questioning voice filled the silence.

"_Edward_?"

She watched her son's eyes answer her call reflexively before he moved towards her.

"Yes, that's what I was known as here, Mom." He showed her the inscription on the dog tag around his neck and she appeared to nod to herself as things fell into place.

Rather than Hank's challenging voice, another voice filled the room and demanded to be heard.

Maggie's cries carried down the hall causing Bella to look from person to person as if to garner their permission to attend to her daughter. When her eyes fell on Elizabeth's eager expression, though, a muted understanding passed between them. With Bella's slightly apprehensive nod of her head, Elizabeth left the room and moved down the hall. Touched by Bella's acceptance and trust of his mother, and sensing her unease, Edward silently thanked her by placing his hand on her shoulder before kissing the top of her head.

Hank noticed and couldn't help but appreciate the girl's willingness to allow his wife to play a part in the life of her grandchild. Bella's recent actions had unravelled all of his thoughts and her words replayed in his head, making him question if there was any truth behind them. Would he have taken her daughter away from her?

A hush settled around the house, once again, as the crying ceased and Hank was soon left questioning himself even more as he was confronted with the image of his wife looking down at a baby cradled in her arms.

"Shhh," she hushed, as she smiled down at the child, before allowing everyone to see the brightness in her eyes. "She's beautiful," she whispered, fixing her eyes on Hank and then turned to the child's mother. "Thank you."

Bella swallowed back the lump in her throat, but, unable to find her voice, simply smiled and mouthed "you're welcome."

Elizabeth moved past them, then and sat down on the couch. Edward ran his arms up and down Bella's arms before trying to guide her to move with him and sit by his mother. Turning around, she met his eyes and moved her line of sight to his father's position to try and convey that she wasn't finished speaking with him. Edward raised an eyebrow at her in question, but she inclined her head towards the couch encouraging him to sit. With great reluctance and after a considerable peer at his father, he eventually conceded.

Hank's vision was focused on Elizabeth and the baby, as they found a position on the couch, but, in spite of wanting to move closer, he couldn't bring himself to do so and remained fixed in his position by the doorway. His chest warmed uncharacteristically as Tony perched himself by his mother, who continued to admire the babe. _Is this my framed picture? Does it need righting?_

Movement out of the corner of his eye made him aware that Bella was approaching him and he couldn't help but admire her nerve. Unawares, he almost found himself liking the girl, as she addressed him, even without his acknowledgement of her.

"All a parent ever wants is to see their child be safe and loved . . . and to have a good, happy life."

Hank nodded in agreement.

"And will I get to _see_ my child have a good, happy life?" He whispered, looked down and met her wide eyes with force. "Can I trust you not to take my son from me and my family?"

Seeing that Edward and Elizabeth were occupied with Maggie, Bella indicated that Hank should follow her into the hall, where they could speak more freely. She wanted Hank to have no doubts when it came to her intentions.

"Sir, I know what it's like… I understand how it feels to lose someone that you love dearly. I know that you understand that too and I would never even think to steer Edwa – _Tony _down a path that separates him from you."

The girl spoke in a tone that implied sincerity. He watched her seemingly deliberate before adding, "You're his family and . . . I want you to be a part of your granddaughter's life, too."

Hank resisted the urge to scoff.

"Which is why you kept her a secret? Actions speak louder than sweet words, Miss Swan."

Bella closed her and took a few breaths to calm herself before responding.

"I've already explained the reasons behind my actions and I will go as far as to apologise for hiding the truth from you all. I meant what I said. I want Maggie to know her grandfather."

She swallowed back any venom in her voice.

"You may not like me, Sir. You may not think that I'm the ideal choice for your son. I know I'm just some working class girl from Seattle and not some wealthy businesswoman slash socialite who was educated at some Ivy League college. I get that, but I need you to get me when I say that _I love your son_. I was drawn to him when I saw them wheel him in on that gurney all bloodied, burned and broken. I felt connected to him when he opened his eyes for the first time after waking from his coma. I held him as he learned to stand on his own two feet and I would do it again in a heartbeat, because I'm of the view that fate believes that your son and I are ideal for each other. I will continue to fight for him."

Realising that she'd lost herself in a pool of thoughts, Bella ran a hand through her hair and took in Hank Masen's expression. What she saw only caused her heart to thrum in her chest more. He seemed to stare at her impassively, but in reality he was trying to deal with a barrage of feelings that had infiltrated his chest the more that she'd spoken. He tried to swallow it away as his heart and mind came to a consensus.

"I think that there's been enough fighting . . . Bella," he said in a gravelly tone, while extending his hand.

She eyed it conspiratorially for a moment, before returning the gesture with an unsure smile.

"I couldn't agree more, Sir."

An uncharacteristic smile found form on Hank's face in response. He sighed before stepping back and glimpsing the image of his contentment framed by the living room door.

Bella moved to stand beside him and smiled at Edward whose eyes had sought hers out worriedly. The worry lines across his forehead soon disappeared as understanding dawned on him and he smiled at his father in return.

Hank didn't hesitate to move towards the couch. Immediately, his eyes gravitated towards the little girl in his wife's arms and his eyes saw the similarities between her features and those of his son as a child, but then, he could also see the hints of her mother as well. He turned to see Bella still watching on from the doorway, before a phone ringing beckoned her away. He met his son's face.

"She's a good woman."

"You don't need to convince me of that, Dad. I know."

Hank nodded as he tried to find the words that were needed to fill the void in the relationship with his son.

"How do you want to live your life, son?"

Tony and Elizabeth were both taken by surprise. Tony raised his brow unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"Well?" Hank encouraged.

Tony's answer was effortless.

"I want to be wherever Bella and Maggie are and I don't want to be overridden with work. I want to spend genuine time with my family."

Hank seemed to consider his words.

"Hmmm… That shouldn't be too hard to arrange. We can talk the details over later."

Tony and Elizabeth nodded and smiled genuinely in response.

"Good. Now, come and hold your granddaughter," Elizabeth said in a tone that Hank recognised as approving.

Tony stood and let his father take the seat beside his mother. His chest expanded seeing his parents hover over his daughter with affection and he moved to seek out the person who he knew was responsible for that.

It didn't take long for him to find Bella beside the kitchen phone placing it back on the receiver. As soon as he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

She turned around with tears in her eyes and Edward immediately became concerned.

"Bella, what on earth . . ."

She silenced him quickly and smiled despite her tears. When she did speak, relief was evident in her voice.

"That was Charlie. Jake . . . Jacob's awake. He's going to be all right." She grinned even wider and hugged him tighter.

Edward reverently bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, we're all going to be all right."


	50. Epilogue

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the story. I hope that it leaves you fulfilled. I have revised the previous chapters so I might re-post with a bonus chapter included. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Uncle Jake, where's Mommy?"

Jacob switched off the television and followed the sweet, but drowsy voice to the image of a squirming little girl waking up from her nap. He perched himself on the arm of the sofa and gently brushed her wavy, toffee coloured hair back from her face with his fingers.

"Your Mom's in the kitchen helping Aunty Leah cook something," he answered truthfully, before glancing at the clock on the far wall. It never ceased to amaze him how Isabella could organise her time so perfectly around her children's sleeping habits. He wondered if Leah would eventually be able to do the same when their child came into the world in a few months. _Perhaps Izzy's cooking lessons could be extended to include lessons on parenting?_

"Where's Brandon?"

He smiled at her inquisitiveness.

"Your baby bro's asleep . . . and we wouldn't want anyone to go and wake him up, now, would we?" he added with a raised eyebrow, knowing little Maggie's penchant for disturbing Brandon's slumber, so that she could play with him like one of her dolls.

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek and looked up at him with large, cherub eyes all too innocently.

"No. That would make Mommy even more upset."

Now Jacob was inquisitive. _More upset?_

"Was your Mom upset before we came?"

Maggie nodded her head slowly and then whispered into her Uncle's ear.

"Mommy's been upset since Daddy left."

Jacob was momentarily startled by the perceptiveness of his three year old goddaughter. Trying to alleviate the dour expression on her doll-like face, he smiled reassuringly and moved to sit her on his lap.

"Your Dad will be back soon. He just had to visit Grandpa Hank, Grandma Liz, Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose for work."

"He told me that."

"Did he?"

"Mhmm. He told me that I had to give Mommy a kiss every day for him."

"And have you?"

"Yes," she answered emphatically. "But they still don't make her happy."

Jacob knew exactly why Isabella was upset and he took some time to consider how to explain it to her daughter.

"Do you miss your Dad, Mags?"

She nodded her head.

"How much?"

She held her arms outstretched. "This much."

"That much? Well, your Mom misses him a lot more." He outstretched his much longer, well-built arms to demonstrate his point in a way so she could comprehend what Tony's absence meant to Isabella.

_Was there another way to explain to a three year old that the last time her parents had been apart had led to her Dad forgetting her Mom and her family for a long time? _

_Was there an easy way to explain to her that her Mom was upset, because she felt guilty over the fact that her own book launch had prevented her from accompanying her husband? _

_How could you tell a three year old that Isabella was worried like crazy, because she thought that she could lose the life that she'd forged with her husband, yet again? _

Maggie's examination of his arms suggested that he'd made the right decision. Her brown eyes seemed to consider his words for a moment, before they turned questioning.

"Do you miss him that much, too, Uncle Jake?" she asked, eagerly.

He was stumped temporarily.

"Ah . . . not quite that much. But I'll definitely feel better when your Dad comes home," he admitted, recalling how his ending up in hospital with a major injury always seemed to be the precursor to uniting or reuniting _Eddy_ and Isabella.

"No inclination to find out whether the third time really is a charm?" He followed Isabella's voice to the doorway that she was leaning against. Her expression and words suggesting that her thoughts had been on a similar wavelength to his.

"Mommy!"

Maggie leapt from his lap, ran and wrapped her arms around Isabella's legs. _How much of his conversation with Maggie had Izzy heard?_

Standing up and moving towards the doorway, as well, Jacob responded to Isabella's earlier unanswered question.

"No, I'm not keen on providing them with enough footage to create the slightly _steamier _and _dreamier_ offshoot to Grey's Anatomy . . . even if I did get to take my shirt off."

Bella picked up Maggie (who soon nuzzled herself near her Mom's shoulder) and then rolled her eyes with a wry grin.

"Of Course. Doctor McRipped."

Pleased that he was able to put some mirth into her otherwise forced expression, Jacob brushed her gibe aside and continued to joke around as they responded to the sound of the expected doorbell.

"Some producers did approach me after my last stay, obviously recognising my potential, but I told them that I was sick – sick of hospitals."

"Uncle Jake is sick?" a worried little voice piped up.

"No, sweetie. He's very well," Bella answered directly to Maggie, before leaning closer to Jacob and whispering, "Although I have often wondered . . ."

He nudged her gently, but forcefully enough to make his point.

"Lucky for you, I will never grow sick of your teasing," he winked, before reaching for the door.

"How much would you miss it if I stopped?" she responded quietly. He didn't miss her hint that she'd heard most of his conversation with Maggie.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe this much," he said, holding up his right hand, with barely a discernible gap between his thumb and index finger, "… times a million."

Happy with her now smiling eyes, Jacob decided to open the door and invite those who were outside in.

"Aunt Alice! Amelia!" an excited Maggie exclaimed as the Cullens moved into the hall and greetings were exchanged. Bella lowered her to the floor so she could approach Alice and Jasper, who was holding a beautiful toddler dressed like she'd just returned from a photo shoot. No one thought this unusual, though. Alice's desire to make sure everyone was exceptionally dressed would obviously extend to her daughter. She'd even tried to train Maggie in the "art of style".

"How's my little fashionista?" Alice bent down and tapped Maggie on the nose.

Maggie performed her part perfectly, holding out her t-shirt and doing a spin.

"Stylish, as always, Aunt Alice."

A chorus of laughter filled the hall, until Carlisle noticed Bella's expression and smiled in her direction sympathetically.

"Can't she stop corrupting my daughter now that she has one of her own?" Bella answered his glance, as everyone began moving towards the large, open plan, eat in kitchen.

"We'll work on it," Esme winked, placing a bowl of her famous potato salad in the fridge, before moving to greet Leah, who had just checked something in the oven.

"Speaking of work, were you happy with the book launch?" Jasper asked, sitting Amelia on the floor by Maggie and her toys. Alice soon sat down and played with them.

"More than happy. Kate's been pleased with sales and the talk surrounding it, so . . ." she shrugged.

". . . So everyone is starting to realise what we've known all along," Charlie Swan entered the conversation, as he and Billy moved in from the backyard, carrying a covered tray. "My daughter is a talented and very special woman."

"You're only saying that because I let you barbeque," Bella responded, trying to quickly divert the conversation away from herself. "You didn't destroy the steaks, did you?"

Jacob moved forward and peered beneath the foil that covered the tray.

"No visits to the Burn Centre required," he winked, but his actions, for the first time that day, failed to have their desired effect. Isabella's expression sank and she looked to the phone and then the wall clock, suddenly becoming alarmingly aware that _he_ hadn't called.

_He always called._

Before she realised it, Jacob - looking terribly apologetic – was touching her arm and everyone else had ceased their conversations to focus on her.

_So much for trying to steer their attention away from her._

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Um . . . why don't you switch on the TV and watch the pre-game? I just . . . I just want to make a call."

She didn't wait to see whether they nodded, before she hurriedly moved to her room and reached for her cell. After confirming that she hadn't missed a call, Bella found her favourite contact and then waited for the ringing to cease.

"_Hello. You've reached Tony Masen's phone. Unfortunately, I'm not available right now . . ."_

Her heart pounding, she ended the call and then found another one of her frequently dialled contacts. There were only two rings before this call was connected.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Rose. Is Edward still at the office?"

Anxiously waiting for a response, Bella was surprised when Alice burst into the bedroom looking as if she needed to rectify a mistake. She raised a questioning eyebrow at her friend who was now holding the door frame and breathing heavily. What surprised her even more was Rose's murmured reply.

"_I'll kill Alice_ . . . Bella, are the others there yet?"

"Yeah, they just arrived. Why isn't your brother answering his cell, Rose?"

"Is Alice near you?"

Bella furrowed her brow and then turned towards Alice.

"Yeah, she just burst into the room."

Rose seemed to sigh, before continuing in her I-mean-business tone.

"Alice will be able to tell you . . . but make sure you tell her that she's lucky that I'm pregnant and on the other side of the country right now." Her tone settled before she spoke again. "There's nothing to worry about, okay? Just talk to Alice and remember what I-"

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll tell her right now." Alice ducked her head. "Thanks, Rose. Take care. Talk soon."

"Not too soon. Bye."

Perplexed by Rose's seemingly playful tone, Bella ended the call and then focused all of her attention on Alice.

"Rose says that you're lucky that she's on the other side of the country right now."

Alice swiftly nodded, before launching into the explanation that Bella desired.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Bella. The girls had my attention when you left the room. I was meant to make sure you got this."

Alice drew Bella's attention to the item she held in her hands – an item that Bella had failed to notice while on the phone.

"Where did you get that?" she breathed.

Alice had to contain a scoff and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?! You have to ask that?! He left it at our place when he stayed there after being released from hospital." She stepped forward with what was meant to be a comforting grin and placed the notebook in Bella's hand. "More recently, though, your husband visited me, searched for it and then asked me to give it to you today when I arrived."

Bella touched the notebook that held hers and Edward's first conversations reverently, before looking at Alice inquisitively.

Alice's knowing grin grew.

"He said that if you looked at me like that I was to say _don't forget to remember_. Enjoy!" She said, glowingly, before disappearing down the hallway at a much more sedate pace than when she'd appeared.

Bella ran a hand through her hair, sat down on the bed and bit down on her lip as she opened the notebook to the first page. She smiled as she found her name written in Edward's hand and ran her fingers over the indents made on the page, before skimming to the last page with any writing on it. The words on it weren't familiar and so she read them all the more eagerly.

_My darling wife, Bella,_

_Five years ago, to this very day, you handed me this notebook and we began a conversation that has changed my life irrevocably. _

_I never want the conversation to end. _

_Help me to continue it by following the path less travelled? _

_I love you,_

_Edward._

Bella took a steadying breath, while her hand rested against her heart, until Edward's request finally sunk in.

Grabbing a jacket and her cell – and still holding the notebook in her hand – she moved back towards the kitchen, where everyone was still congregated. They eyed her expectantly.

"Would you mind–"

"-Watching the kids?" Alice finished. "No. We came here with that intention."

"Take as long as you need," Esme added, and Bella began to appreciate the efforts that Edward had made.

"Thank you," she murmured, slightly overwhelmed. "I better get going, then," she said, raising the notebook and intimating to it. Seeing Maggie still playing with Amelia, she moved to her daughter, gave her a kiss and then whispered in her ear, "I love you. Be good and I'll be back soon, okay?"

When Maggie nodded much like her father would, Bella smiled and then excitedly moved towards the door with the intent to walk across the road.

As soon as she left the house, Jacob turned to everyone.

"He gave her a notebook?! That guy has been watching too many chick flicks!"

"I think that it's extremely romantic," Alice chimed in. Leah appeared to agree.

Jacob moved away from the women and whispered in confidence to the men, "Romantic or not, I'm not doing any of that chick-flicky shit."

"So how do _you_ keep the romance alive, man?" Jasper asked in amused tone.

Jacob looked at him rather smugly.

"Watch a master at work," he said quietly, before moving back towards Leah, who was cleaning up some vegetable scraps and trying to squeeze them into the bin. He raised his voice so the others could hear.

"Babe, do you need me to empty the trash?"

Leah looked up with an adoring expression, pushed up on her toes and kissed Jacob.

"Thank you," she said, trailing a hand down his chest, before focusing her attention on cleaning up once again.

Jacob pushed his shoulders back and watched Jasper nod his head, rather impressed, before moving towards the door.

Sometimes romance was as simple as offering to take out the trash.

-()-()-()-

Even though it had been deemed the _path less travelled_, Bella had travelled it frequently.

Brushing aside a few wayward branches, she soon found herself in a familiar setting, surrounded by the trees that silently shared in her much loved memories. The sun had begun to dip below the ocean covered horizon and the snow-capped Olympic Mountains glistened with the changes in light. Yes, everything was as she expected it to be – apart from one thing. Moving out from the shadows of the trees, she carefully surveyed her surroundings, which only served to make Edward's absence more pronounced.

_Had she misunderstood the message? Surely he meant Magnolia Park?_

Doubting herself, Bella moved to peruse the notebook once again and reread the note, but an unnatural noise to her left startled her and attracted her attention. Turning around, her breath left her as her Edward slowly lowered the camera from his face, rose from his crouch and walked towards her with an adoring smile. There were signs of her Tony, too. His tie had been shed, but he still wore his black business pants and crisp white shirt in a manner that was lax and almost too appealing. As he brought her into his arms, she appreciated - like she had done for quite some time - that her heart belonged not only to Edward, but also to Tony, because they weren't different, but one and the same.

They were a part of the man who loved her.

They were simply aliases of the man that she loved.

His green eyes looked at her longingly before he bent down and kissed her soundly.

"I knew you'd understand," he whispered with a smile, before kissing her forehead and brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "I was starting to think that Alice may have forgotten the plan. I didn't want to miss the photo op."

"She almost did." Bella played with the hair at Edward's neck. "I got worried when you didn't answer your phone."

Edward's hand immediately reached for his pocket.

"Shit . . . I'm sorry . . . I mustn't have turned it on after the flight."

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. I've got you here now. Speaking of which, how is it that you managed to get back a few days early? I thought that your Dad expected the proceedings to take at least a week and he's usually right." Edward raised an eyebrow and stepped back. Bella held up a finger in warning. "Don't ever tell him I said that."

They both chuckled as Edward reached for a blanket and basket that Bella had failed to notice and began placing them on the grass, almost exactly how Bella had placed them on their first visit to the park together.

"My Dad is the reason I'm here and not still in Chicago, though," he continued, guiding her to sit down between his legs and lean back into his chest. He couldn't resist kissing her ear, before continuing. "Before I left, I called him from the office and explained the situation and he was more than happy to oblige me. He actually told me that allowing me to open and head the companion firm here was one of the best business decisions he'd ever made." He paused and Bella turned around to meet his eyes. They couldn't hide how much his father's words had meant to him.

"He said that he was proud to call me his son."

Bella ran her hand down his cheek and smiled.

"Make sure I never forget to tell Maggie or Brandon that I'm proud of them," he said, taking her hand and holding it between his.

"Trust me, I won't let you forget anything."

His eyes drew her in and before he knew it, he was lying on his back and being kissed soundly by the woman who had given his life meaning and made it whole. Trailing kisses down his neck, he felt her pick up the dog tags that he'd never ceased to wear and looked up to see her glance between the inscriptions on them and his face. He reached up and ran his thumb against her cheek.

"I'm yours, Bella. I have been since the moment I first opened my eyes in the hospital."

She closed her eyes before looking at him again.

"When did I become yours, then?"

His mind quickly ventured back to his memories of their first evening watching the sunset and then the sunrise together. His body was soon filled with a new pulse of energy.

"Well . . . if you need reminding . . ."

Bella saw the shift in his eyes and felt her insides tighten, as he quickly changed their positions so that he was hovering over her. When he began kissing her, she was left in no doubt of his answer, but she hesitated to continue as she noticed the shadows darkening.

"Edward . . . it's growing dark . . ."

"Yes . . . so?" He whispered, tickling her ear. She fought to keep her train of thought.

"So we . . . we won't be able to even see each other soon."

He stopped kissing her and held her cheek, drawing her eyes to his.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw their past together meld with and illuminate her future – a future where he would always be present.

"The dark won't stop me from seeing you, Bella Masen," he breathed softly, leaving her in no doubt of his love and sincerity. She felt his hand perfectly follow the contours of her body, before his lips grazed hers. "I've got you memorised."

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. I hope that my writing has been added some enjoyment to your life.<strong>

**Leave me a review as a Christmas present?**

**Wishing you a very happy New Year,**

**Karry.**

**P.S. **I have revised the previous chapters so I might re-post with a bonus chapter included.****


End file.
